


Distant Memory

by Smokingcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingcat/pseuds/Smokingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if things are a bit slow atm I promise itll pick up soon. Thanks for reading and please dont be afraid to leave behind your thoughts love hearing about what you all think about this so far</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks

My lungs were screaming for air as I ran down the narrow alley. The sound of my footsteps filled the air as they beat against the cold ground. My heart sank as I came to a dead end, the sound of people chasing close behind me. Searching desperately I sank to the ground in defeat. There wasn't a single thing for me to hide behind, of all the alleyways I could have gone down and I found the only one in all of the city that lacked a dumpster. 

“There you are.” The group of men slowed as they spotted me on the ground before them, “done running?” The leader of the gang questioned a sickening smile on his face. They walked closer to me.

“Please take whatever you want.” I tossed my purse forward. The men all laughed, a second man slightly larger than the first stepped forward and picked it up. It was no surprise when he brought my wallet out of the bag. He opened it up and let out a loud impressed ‘oh’.

“Looks like we came across the famous Doctor Volek.” The other men all let out mocking noises as the passed around my ID.

“Maybe you can help me doc,” Another man stepped forward, he was covered in tattoos “I’m real sick you see, go this ache down here.” He grabbed at his crotch. I shuffled back until I felt the cold brick wall pressing into my back. The men moved closer, spreading out around me.

“I got the same problem doc, I think you have the right thing to fix it.” I could feel tears slowly stream down my face, this can't be happening. I heard the sickening sound of a zipper. Shutting my eyes tight I braced myself for what was to come.I felt a hand grip the back of my head aggressively yanking it back, cold metal pressed against my neck.

“Think it's best you treat us doc.” I winced slightly as I felt the blade dig into my neck.

The sound of a struggle filled the air, the men's taunting laughs quickly turning into shouts.I opened my eyes to see what was happening. There was a black blur as I watched each man get thrown to the side like a rag doll, only two were left standing. The figure seemed to appear from thin air before me. The person stood tall, their black cloak billowing behind them in the slight breeze.

“What the fuck are you?” one of the men shouted his voice shaky.

“Your worst nightmare.” The stranger's voice was low almost a growl. It reminded me much of something I would hear from a bad guy in a horror movie. He took a step towards the men, they took no time running off, yelling out empty threats. I stared in awe, and fear as the man turned to face me. His face was covered by a bone white mask, his eyes not visible beneath it. His belt was lined with what appeared to be shotgun shells. He was wearing all black, the only color being the red shells at his waist.

“T-thank you.” I managed to stutter, his image intimidating. 

“For what?” He walked towards me. I felt a wave of dizziness washed over me.

“Saving me?” I couldn't help but let the statement turn into a question.

“What makes you think I'm not here to kill you, Luna?” The sound of my name coming from him made my whole body grow cold. I stood up quickly.

“Who are you?” I repeated the question from the men earlier “What do you want with me?”

“You have been drawing a lot of attention to yourself lately.” He took a few steps closer to me, “Lucky for you, I want you alive.” I swallowed hard. 

“Please I’ll give you whatever you want please just don't hurt me.”

“Didn't expect the great doctor Volek to be a female, though.” He sounded as though he was talking to himself. There was a strange glint of metal behind him, it took a moment for me to register a dark figure holding a gun.

“Behind you!” I shouted out just as the stranger shot at the man before me. He dodged the bullet, I watched as he struggled with the man. I stood up unsure of what to do. More shots rang out, I screamed as I felt something hit my side. Pressing my hand to it I looked down and felt woozy as I noticed my hand now painted in red. The man with the mask turned at the sound of my scream. My knees grew weak as I fell to the ground, something soft broke my fall before I was able to hit the ground.

***

“Volek! Volek!” I looked around frantically the gruff voice snapping me out of my own thoughts. Shots rang out, the same sound that threw me into my memory. I spotted my commanding officer standing before me, his back pressed against the stone wall. Sweat was beading off his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sir!” his red, white and blue jacket was torn at the shoulder, slowly seeping red. I ran to his side quickly working my magic on his wound. He watched me from behind his red visor. I pressed my hand to his shoulder feeling the warmth seep out of my hand. I pulled away admiring my work. The jacket was torn still, but his skin was untouched, as though nothing ever happened.

“Keep your head in the game doc. We need you out here.” I nodded and glanced around at the rest of the team all hiding from the heavy fire.

“We need to take out them bastion units! We’re sitting ducks out here!” I noticed that the man speaking was babying his right leg heavily. I crouched behind the stone wall making sure my head was unseen by the turrets and made my way over to him.

“Hey, there doc.” He forced a smile already revealing the large gash on his thigh.

“What in gods name did you do.” 

“Found myself a nice sharp rock to rub against.” He flashed me his trademark smile. I took no time getting to healing him as well.

“You need to be more careful McCree.”

“If I do that I don't get to see you.” He smirked. I rolled my eyes. When I first joined the team the cowboy had me wrapped around his finger with his devilish good looks and undeniable charm. I quickly caught onto his ways and became immune to his constant flirting.

“Please be more careful, your reckless.” I finished straightening up, “plus I can patch up your skin, nothing I can do about the clothing.” He was about to say something else but was quickly cut off by another voice.

“I've got a clear view of the turrets sir. Waiting on your order.” I scanned the area as well as I could till I spotted the man in a distance behind the turrets. He blended into the statues around him.

“Take them down Hanzo.” the commander spoke, one by one the turrets stopped shooting, searching the area for the target taking them out. The rest of the team took the chance to take down the remaining turrets. I followed behind everyone keeping an eye on any possible injuries. 

“Got the objective in my view. Watch your backs.” I watched the white-haired man move quickly ahead of the team. I admired the way he leads everyone. He was a natural born leader. Without him the team would crumble without a doubt, he kept everyone in check. We all knew who he was under the mask but out in the field we referred to him as nothing more than soldier 76, even back at the base he demanded that we continue calling him that.

“Stay behind me.” The booming voice called out from beside me. I looked over to see the large intimidating figure of Reinhardt. He was a friendly man, his appearance making him seem much more intimidating than he really was. He was a great friend and an amazing protector out on the field. I often stuck close to him when things got messy. He never failed to keep me protected.

A few teammates fell back behind his large blue shield. We moved together as one, everyone keeping their eye out for any hostiles in the area. We had found ourselves under constant fire ever since we started the mission, we were to find and retrieve an old weapon that held the potential to be very deadly in the wrong hands.

A shot rang out around us. Everyone was now on full alert looking for the shooter. 

“Sniper. Watch your six.” Soldier called out. I too was glancing around the area holding the small pistol I had in my hand. Another shot rang out, hitting a wall near us uncomfortably close. Before we could move to cover one more shot was heard. I felt a sharp pain and a few gasps around me.

“Find that sniper!” The commander called out. My knees grew weak as I fell to the ground. The pain was searing through my body. Reinhardt turned his shield covering me completely as McCree pulled me back against the wall giving me maximum protection. My vision blurred as darkness surrounded me.

 

***

I watched him pace back and forth at the end of the bed. His coat billowing behind him and twisting with his movement. He was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

“What should I call you?” It had been three days now since he saved me from the stray bullet that struck me. I was scared at first, to find myself in a strange room with a suspicious man who's face I was unable to see. I may have spent my time in the medical field but I knew that a man who wanted to keep his identity hidden was up to no good. He stopped pacing and turned to me.

“Reaper.” He stated simply. Even in the sunlight, he looked intimidating and terrifying.

“Well than reaper, I need it get back to work.”

“It's not safe,” he said simply. I tilted my head. In the three days, I had been here he didn't once show any kind of concern for my safety, though him patching me up was enough to say he didn't want me dead.

“I am very capable of protecting myself.” I started puffing out my chest. He let out an unexpected laugh. I furrowed my brow at him.

“If not for me who knows what would have happened to you.” Images of the men who had chased me filled my mind causing me to shiver.

“I have pepper spray.” this response pulled yet another loud laugh.

“Your funny doc, I need you alive. Your spray didn't do much for you now did it?”

“Then I suppose you'll have to protect me,” I said matter of factly. He seemed to freeze as the words left my mouth.

***

Light beeping filled the room. I opened my eyes squinting slightly as my eyes adjusted to the sudden fluorescent lighting. I moved slightly feeling a dull throbbing in the right of my chest. I lifted my left hand and pushed myself up as much as I could. My whole body felt weak as I moved. Everything seemed as though it was shrouded and a light fog as I tried to wrap my head around what was happening.

“Danke gott!” my eyes shot to the sudden sound. Mercy stood not too far off from me. Her face was filled with relief. I eyed her for a moment admiring her natural beauty. She was not a young woman, yet there was no sign that she was a day over 20. Her skin was smooth, like porcelain. Her blonde hair had not a hint of gray in it.

“You'd think I'd know a bit of german with how often you let it slide.” I flashed her a weak smile.

“You've been out for three days!” she exclaimed brushing off my poor attempt at humor. 

“Three days? Jesus well can't complain I'm tired than can I?” she rolled her eyes once again ignoring my joke. She began looking me over making sure everything was okay “What happened? Last thing I knew I was standing behind Reinhardt than pain and nothing.”

“You were shot by a sniper, she was positioned behind you.” I looked down at my chest to see a slowly healing wound.

“Thank god I have the best doctor taking care of me then.”| I smiled, the compliment made her cheeks flush with color as she shook her head.

“The last I checked you were considered the best of the best.” I waved my hand in the air giving her a disapproving look.

“I only improved your work, your the true MVP here.” She laughed. Finishing up her check up, she was interrupted by heavy steps coming down the hall.

“He's been worried about you since you came in here.” I didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. Working with all these people you learn the difference between everyone's footsteps. Out in the field being unsure could either get you killed or have a death of your teammates on your hands. I recognized the steps as soldiers, his combat boots always making his steps seem heavier than they really were, he had the ability to be quiet when he needed to. 

Jack Morrison turned the corner entering the med bay, or as he requested to be called soldier 76. He was a tall man, well built for his age, whatever that may be. I could see him let out a sigh of relief at the image of me sitting up. I waved to him.

“Good afternoon sir, or good morning?” I looked over at mercy with wondering eyes at just what time it really was.

“Afternoon.” She whispered.I thanked her silently as the man walked to stand by my bed.

“Glad to see you're alright kid.” 

“You know you keep calling me kid I’ll start calling you dad.” I knew behind his visor he was giving me a deathly glare, the idea only causing Mercy and me to giggle. 

“For one of the greatest doctors of her time, she sure has a shit taste in humor.” He was looking over at mercy, she lifted her hands up and muttered something along the lines of ‘I don't want to get in the middle of this’. Jack and I had a special kind of relationship. We were professional when needed to be, but never gave up the chance to joke around with each other on the side. A few had remarked about how nice it was to see the man actually doing something with someone other than hiding away in his office most of the time. There was absolutely nothing romantic between us, we were simply close friends. I appreciated his friendship greatly. He was much like me in a way. Kept to himself, stern and when it comes to work he's always focused. Though some may not believe it he also knew how to have fun, behind closed doors of course. The two of us would rarely hang out in public as he believed he had to keep his image as it was. The stern professional commander who wouldn't hesitate to give you a good beat down if you messed up.

“That hurts, I'm the funniest mother fucker you'll ever meet and you know that.” I winked. He gave me a pat on the shoulder causing me to wince. Not moving for three days surely made your body sore. He pulled away quickly.

“You alright? Mercy I thought you said there'd be no pain.” She turned to us giving him an amused look, it wasn't often that he'd show his concern for someone so blatantly. He was more one of those tough love kinda guys, sometimes you'd have to look over his strict way of doing things to see that in the end, he cared.

“She's fine, she's been in bed for three days, I'm sure a good walk and a bit of exercise will do her good.” I was already struggling to get out of bed. He gripped my arm firmly helping me out of bed.

“So old man, you ready to get your ass kicked or what?” I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. I knew there was no way we'd do our usual routine together, but couldn't help teasing him. He helped me get to my feet. I could feel him watching me carefully as I began walking out of the med bay. Thanking Mercy as I did. I stretched briefly hearing my bones groan and crack as I did.

“You know what sucks?” I called back as Jack started walking behind me.

“What's that?”

“I won't even get a cool scar to show off. Just aches and pains.” He chuckled quietly. The two of us walked towards the gym. He gave me no choice but to take it easy when we got there, lifting smaller weights than I usually would. I appreciated it, I was far too proud to have done so myself. His concern, in the end, saved my pride. The movement hurt at first but quickly I felt relief in the exercising.


	2. Day off

Loud banging woke me from my sleep. Groaning I kicked off the blankets and stumbled to my door, opening it to find the one and only Tracer. The small brunette was unnaturally happy for the morning. 

“You are a sick human being,” I muttered wiping the sleep from my eyes, this pulled a giggle from her.

“Morning to you to love!” she flashed me a wide smile, “Breakfast is served and your still sleeping?!” 

“Well you know being out of it for three days straight sitting in bed was hard work.” she looked at me a slightly worried look on her face. She was a caring woman and no doubt felt bad about giving me a hard time “let me get dressed and look a little more presentable and I'll meet you in the mess hall.” Seeming happy with my answer she turned on her heels and walked off. 

After contemplating what to wear for far longer than it should have taken, I settled with an old pair of gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. I could hear muffled conversations as I walked down the hallways. I remember thinking that the halls resembled that of a school when I first joined Overwatch. The walls a boring off white and the tiles a light gray, almost light enough to blend in with the walls. The mess hall was nothing more than an oversized kitchen. 

There were two long tables sitting on the side of the room. A dark mahogany counter separated the dining area from the actual kitchen itself. I spotted Mercy standing at the oven. It was rare to see everyone gathered together for breakfast. Most of the time we would all get up at our own pace and eat when we pleased to. Today was a long awaited day off. Jack worked the team hard, picking up anything he could for a mission. It was tiring but I appreciated it, I liked the work I did for the team, loved being on the field adrenaline racing through my veins. 

“You got stuck cooking eh?” I chuckled as I leaned against the counter. Mercy seemed very flustered as she tried to make enough food for the group of agents waiting for the meal.

“Ja! Not sure how it happened but here I am.” I laughed and walked around the counter offering her some assistance. She gratefully took it. We moved on separate sides of the kitchen moving around doing our own thing. I had taken up the job of making hashbrowns and pancakes leaving mercy with the slightly easier job of making bacon and sausages. After a few minutes passing breakfast was served, the two of us placed each item on a different plate and brought them to the dining area. 

“For food from two doctors, it's certainly a greasy one,” Lucio spoke up with a smirk on his face.

“The grease only makes you stronger.” I joked, pulling a sharp look from Mercy. She was against unhealthy food, the amount of grease on the bacon clearly disgusted her. Though I knew it wasn't healthy I refused to stop enjoying the finer things in life just because it was bad for you. Besides, in the end, isn't everything bad for you in some way. I sat down beside D.va and was quickly dragged into a conversation about her late night streaming. Even though she had joined overwatch she never let go of her old lifestyle. She would still stream and play her video games. I had sat in with her once and guest starred, as she called it on one of her streams. I enjoyed it very much and she encouraged me to join her more often. I was shocked when a few days later she handed me a bit of cash claiming it's my half of what I earned doing the stream with her. I tried to deny it but she wouldn't leave me be until I took the money gratefully. 

I glanced around the table and the quickly disappearing food. Soldier sat at the head of the table, to no surprise. He belonged there really, he was always watching everyone somehow managing to always be in the right place at the right time. He looked over at me his piercing blue eyes meeting mine, I smiled at him before having my attention dragged back towards D.va.

Breakfast finished quickly, there was nothing more left on the plates but crumbs. The younger agents were given the task to clean the dishes, pulling protests and cries from them. I laughed watching them try to talk their way out of the chore before finally giving into it and accepting their fate. I made my way into the training room, looking to make up for my three days sitting around doing jack shit. 

Jack was already busy at work throwing punches into a punching bag. I watched him for a few moments before he noticed me. He stopped his swings and straightened from his fighting position.

“Didn't your parent ever teach you not to stare?”

“They didn't say anything about watching animals.” I joked sticking my tongue out at him. He scoffed at my retort and continued his punching. I made my way to a treadmill and began running, starting slowly at first before picking up the pace. My body was still stiff but it felt good to move so much. I moved around the gym doing a few different exercises before finally stopping beside Jack.

“Common fight me.” I flashed him a smile, he sighed not moving from his punches.

“I'm not going to fight you you're not fully healed yet.” I placed my hands on my hip and gave him a pout. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me giving me an annoyed stare.

“Please jack, I'm bored and kicking you ass will make me feel better.” this was all the encouragement he needed to make his way to the ring. It resembled a low-budget boxing ring. The floor padded and the ropes were slightly torn up and looked as though they could give at any minute. I followed behind the man a huge smile on my face from my victory.

We moved around each other carefully. I watched his every movement. He was a predictable fighter, I had been taught to watch for my opponent's weakness, and jacks was just that. He was easy to figure out, always went straight for the knockout rather than weakening his opponent. He was far too large for me to take out right away, I knew I had to stay up until the opportunity for me to take him out presented himself.

He came at me swinging, I dodged his first punch but he landed his second on my side. I grunted and moved away from him quickly putting a bit of distance between us. He threw a few more punches and a kick. I avoided each one easily. He darted forward trying to take me down. This was it this was my chance. As he passed me I spun around and kicked at the back of his knee. He fell to the ground easily not bracing to the unexpected hit. He landed on his knees with a thump, I threw myself on his back grabbing his arms and yanking them behind him. He stood up with me hanging off his back his arms firm in my grip. I kicked at his legs once more but this time, he was readied for it. I turned my attention to his side as I dug a heel into it. I could almost feel the pain as I did so. He leaned over giving me the chance to once again throw my foot into the back of his knee he fell to the floor once again. 

“I win old man.” I smiled panting from the activity. Without warning, he fell onto his back crushing me beneath his weight he spun around and pinned my arms above my head my legs held firmly beneath his. He flashed me a cocky smile.

“I don't think so kid.” We stayed in that position for awhile.

“You are the only doctor I have ever met that knows how to fight so well.” I looked to the side to see Lucio watching us carefully. Soldier stood up and helped me to my feet. “Where'd you learn to fight?”

“You know a lot of doctors?” I placed a hand on my chest faking a pained expression “I thought I was the only one in your life. You're the only DJ in my life. I see I'm the faithful one in this relationship.” He laughed and jack shook his head. I deliberately avoided the DJs question about who taught me to fight. I had made a promise to my teacher that I wouldn't talk about him

***

“Is this really necessary?” I pouted as reaper stood before me, “Everyday after work you put me through this torture.” He ran a hand over his face. I couldn't help but admire his good looks. His face was littered with small scars, but that didn't take away from his handsome appearance. His skin was an unnatural color and his eyes were red, at first, I was afraid of him without his mask that his unique appearance quickly grew on me.

“And every day I remind you that you need to learn to defend yourself.” He readied himself before me “now try to take me down.” I crossed my arms over my chest giving him a sad stare.

“You're like a fucking mountain! How am I supposed to take you down?” he laughed at my statement. It was true. The man before me was well built. Muscles bulged out of his arms and legs. I enjoyed the view of them without a doubt, but the idea of me being able to take down such a well-built man was ludacris.

“Just remember what I taught you and you'll manage.” With one final sigh, I threw myself at him. Within seconds I found myself on the ground.

“What have I told you? When your opponent is bigger wait for an opening don't go throwing yourself into the fight blind.” He helped me up his hand lingering on mine “Wait for them to reveal their weakness to you then strike.” My eyes fell to his hand, noticing my stare he quickly pulled away.

“Couldn't I just use my undeniable charm?” I joked. It was his turn now to cross his arms over his chest.

“Maybe, if you had charm” I laughed at his response “Now listen and do as I say.”

***

“You are one strange woman,” Jack muttered as he stepped out of the ring. I snapped out of my thoughts watching him wipe the sweat from his brow with a nearby towel.

“Awe don't worry 76 you're the only asshole in my life too.” I threw him a playful wink only to in return receive another roll of his eyes. Out of respect I never called him by his real name around other agents. It was a strict rule he had that no one refers to him by his old name. When alone tho he let it slide. When I first joined he tried multiple times to correct me and get me to stop calling him jack, even yelled at me for it, but in the end, I was never able to accept it. Instead, we settled for an unspoken rule that when around others I would call him Soldier 76.

Lucio had dragged me off to his room in order to show me his new album. I listened to it not overly interested. I wasn't much of a techno fan and that all his music was. Though I didn't entirely hate it, what he did was much better than anything I'd ever be able to accomplish. When it came to talent I had very few. My whole life revolved around medical work and my studies in medicine. This left me very little time to perfect any hobbies or skills I may have wanted. After listening to a few of his songs I glanced at the clock surprised to see just how quickly time had passed. It was time for dinner but I was not even remotely close to hungry. I made my way to my room settling down to do the only thing I was good at, drawing. My hand moved gracefully over the paper as I lost myself in the sketch. 

“You missed dinner.” I looked up from the paper to see Genji standing nearby. He was an amazing man to get to know. Not only was he a medical miracle but the drastic change in his personality was also amazing. I had bombarded the man with questions when I first learned that he wasn't really an omnic. It was amazing to see how he worked. Though at first, he seemed very annoyed by me he slowly warmed up and accepted my curiosity.

“I wasn't hungry.” I smiled putting down the pencil and looking over at him. He moved soundlessly to my side glancing down at the drawing.

“Is this somewhere near here?” He questioned taking in the carefully sketched landscape. I shook my head.

“It's where I was before I came here.”

“It must have been a beautiful place doctor.”

“Please Genji how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name.” Genji's formalities were refreshing compared to everyone else but it was tiring to remind him that I had a name besides being called the doctor.

“I apologize luna. I stopped by to inform you that Mercy would like a word with you.” I stood up and followed him to the door.

“Thank you for informing me, I'm sure it's about my studies.” 

The med bay was quiet, though it usually was. Unless there was a team coming back from a mission the med bay was a boring place to be, that's why I much preferred to go out in the field, a position both mercy and I would take turns with sometimes both of us would go. It wasn't often that two medics were needed but on the rare occasion that it was it was greatly appreciated. 

“You wanted to see me, Angela?” I used her real name instead of the name she had chosen when joining Overwatch. She turned her chair around and looked at me almost seeming dazed.

“Ja! I've been going over your works and well... “She faded off “Well, to be honest, I'm lost. Perhaps it's just my old age or I just don't understand half of the terms here." I laughed and walked over to her. Pulled up on her computer was one of the many written studies I had done.

I was approached by mercy herself to join Overwatch a few years back. I had made major headlines and was talked about on almost every TV show and every news channel. They all had their own thing to say about my studies. It wasn't until I tested it on myself that the media really lost its shit. I was studying nanobiology, something she herself had created. It fascinated me from a young age. My life was consumed with how to make it better. I questioned the idea of being able to take the abilities of nanobiology and give those same healing powers to a human. It was risky work. I stayed up day and night trying to perfect a serum that would hold the answer to whether or not it was possible to do. Finally after many failed tests on small lab rats I finally perfected the serum. I never tested it before I stupidly injected myself with the fluid. I was sick for a few weeks, I even believed I was on the brink of death. Media went wild with their stories claiming I was injecting myself with all sorts of chemicals. Each story I read never failed to make me laugh. Many believed I deserved to die for being so stupid, others saw it as a sign of bravery. One day I woke up completely fine, no trace of illness in me at all, not even the usual after-effects of being sick.

I went to work the very next day, colleagues shocked to see that I was so healthy. It wasn't until a friend had cut himself one day in the lab on a small piece of glass that I realized my studies had paid off. I watched in amazement as the wound on his hand quickly healed under my touch, a warmth enveloping me. I begged him to stay quiet, though I knew this was a breakthrough it was still not something I wanted the public to get their hands on until I further understood what was happening in my body. 

I explained the entire study to mercy. She nodded along as I cleared up some of the questions she had a look of relief on her face as I did so. She understood most of it, after all, I did experiment with her own creation. I figured surely she would have some distaste for me after finding out that I was the doctor responsible for altering her creation but she instead was proud and more than excited to meet me.

“Thank goodness you're here to help. I was a bit fuzzy about some of it.” She smiled as I finished explaining it all to her.

“Always a pleasure Angela. I'm quite tired now so I think I will retire to my room, goodnight.” She nodded and waved me off. 

My bed creaked under my weight as I laid back. It was heavenly to be in bed. I shut my eyes and listened to the peaceful silence around me. It was calming and relaxing. There was a point in my life where the silence was terrifying but that was until I met him. He haunted me every thought, every dream I had he was there. His cocky smile and that haunting voice forever stuck in my head. My eyes got heavy as I slowly fell asleep.

***

I watched him as I began to make dinner. It was strange to think the man I once feared I now look forward to seeing every day. He was a mysterious man, never told me just why he needed me alive or even why he stuck around for that matter, but that no longer bothered me. 

“It's rude to stare doctor.” he looked up from whatever it was that had his attention. He no longer wore his usual all black outfit but instead chose to wear something more casual when he was around me. Often it was a pair of black sweat pants and a just as black shirt. I had made fun of him once for his lack of color but it looked good on him.

“So sue me.” I smiled my cheeks turning pink as I looked back down at the food before me “Hungry?” I knew the answer already, I knew he would say no but I still offered every time.

“No.” I took the plate and sat down at my small wooden dinner table. He sat down with me much to my shock. He would usually go about doing something else while I ate. He watched me intently from the other end of the table. I felt very nervous under his stare.

“You know your probably the nicest kidnapper I have ever met, not that I know many.” I joked trying to hide my nervousness. It was true, though he didn't technically kidnap me as I was still able to go to work and stay at my apartment. There wasn't much else I was allowed to do unless he was aware of it. He told me that some agency was looking for me but never clarified who they were. All the told me was that if they ever found me they would change who I was and make me into a weapon for their own use.

“I don't believe kidnapping is what this is.” he muttered glancing around the room “More like babysitting.”

“So I'm a child now?” his eyes shot to me once again. I stood up to clear the table of my empty plate. I could feel his eyes on my back. He never responded to my comment simply changed the subject.

“How long do you plan to keep your discovery to yourself?” He questioned.

“Until I know it's safe to use on people. I don't know what long-term effects this could have, for all I know I could fall down dead tomorrow from it.”

“Some doctors don't care what they do.” He muttered. I looked at him a sad expression on my face. He had told me about a doctor that had gone to extreme lengths bringing him from the brink of death, it changed everything he was. He saw himself now as a dead man walking. I was curious and asked him if he'd allow me to do a few tests on him, he allowed it giving into my curiosity.

What I saw was baffling. His cells were decaying and regenerating at extreme rates. The doctor that worked on him clearly had no idea what they were doing and in the midst of trying to save the man they experimented with genetic alteration, something not even I would touch. He was stuck somewhere between life and death never really able to achieve one or the other.

“Not all doctors are as amazing as me tho.” I flashed him a smile trying to lighten the mood. Taking a deep breath I glanced at the time, it was late and I had to be at the hospital early the next morning, “Well goodnight reaper.”

“Gabriel, call me Gabriel.” I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across my face. We had spent a few month in this routine now and not once had he told me his real name, “Goodnight Gabriel.” I turned and walked into my room. 

***


	3. Cant stop

Soldier stood in the center of the briefing room, his commanding presence undeniable a in this very moment. Everyones eye were on him listening to him ask he talked about the mission. I eyed him watching the way he moved and talked. He was a very well built man, muscles bulging out at his arms as he moved them about pointing to various parts of the map before him. His voice was gruff and stern. I admired a lot about him, if he wasn't my commanding officer I could very easily find myself attempting to seduce the man. He was undeniably attractive, his stunning blue eyes one of his best features. THe room slowly started to empty, indicating it was the end of the briefing. I had gotten lost in my thoughts of the man not keeping track of what he was really saying.

“Do you need something doc?” he asked walking towards me.

“No, no. I just got lost in thought.”

“You do that an awful lot amazing you can even function by yourself.” He chuckled giving me a pat on my shoulder.

“Hey I managed, only hurt myself a few times a day.” He laughed again as we walked out of the room, “You remind me of someone I once knew, though he was a bigger asshole than you.”

“Is that so?” he stopped for a moment turning to me “Well I'll just have to step up my assholeish ways. Can't have anyone beating me. There only room for one huge asshole in your life and I like being number one.” I gave him a light shove to the chest and shook my head.

“You do beat him with your cockiness tho” 

“Oh good at least I'm number one in some way.” we started walking again in silence now. We walked close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off him, reminding me just how cold I actually was. I shivered pulling his attention to me. He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

“Awe such a gentleman, who'd have thought you weren't a complete ass.” 

“You sick? It's boiling hot in here, you shouldn't be shaking.”

“Says the man wearing a leather jacket.” He stretched his arms out and shrugged.

“It is very hot in here, you sleeping alright lately doc? Eating enough?”

“Yes, dad,” I spoke to him in a mocking tone.

“How many times have I told you to not call me that?” he tried to put on a serious tone but I knew he really wasn't that angry over it.

“Remind me as much as you wish, you know I'm not very good at listening outside of the field.” he nodded accepting the truth behind my words. He tried time and time again to ask me not to do certain things, but I never really listened. I was my own person and would do what I want, still respecting those around me. Like me calling Jack by his real name. I respected him and his wished enough to not call him that around others, but it seemed silly to call him soldier 76. It was childish in my eyes and I wasn't about to do it. He was Jack Morrison and that is what I would call him.

“We don't leave for the mission for another few hours you up for some lunch?” He asked. I slid my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and nodded.

“First, can we stop by my room? I'd love to wear something warm that doesn't look like I'm wearing a giants jacket.” He chuckled and nodded. We made our way towards my room, the stop was brief as I had a jacket hanging off the chair close to my door. I shrugged off Jack's jacket and handed it to him as I pulled my black hoodie over my arms.

The mess hall was empty only a few people leaving it as we entered. Surely people were busy trying to get ready for the mission, getting some much-needed sleep or whatever else everyone needed. The two of us grabbed a tray of still slightly steaming food and made our way towards the table. He sat at his usual spot, the head of the table. I sat on the chair beside him, not seeing any point in sitting where I usually sat as I'd end up having to yell at him from across the room.

“So who was he?” Jack asked putting a forkful of food in his mouth.

“Who?”

“The guy you're always thinking of.” I felt my cheeks turn red.

“Oh, no one really…” I played with my food for a moment before filling my fork with food. I looked up at him to see a disbelieving glare.

“You are the worst liar I have ever met.” he shook his head and looked back at me expectantly.

“He was just some guy I met. He was different in every way.” I wasn't sure really how to describe him, “He treated me as though he needed me.” I picked up the small bun sitting on my plate picking small pieces off of it.

“Doesn't surprise me that he treated you such a way.” I looked up at Jack almost surprised by his words “I mean when you find a solid decent woman who knows how to kick ass who wouldn't treat you like gold.” his tone went from serious to joking as he noticed my stare. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Do I sense a bit of sass in your voice old man?” I teased as I tossed a small bit of bread at him.

“What happened between the two of you?”

“We went our own ways. I joined Overwatch and he had different plans, doing well, doing lord knows what.” Jack finished up the food on his plate and put his fork down.

“Well probably for the best, I dunno if I'd is able to share my favorite doctor with someone else.” I laughed and grabbed his plate along with mine and tossed them in the dishwasher. We made our way to our own rooms to prep for the mission. 

I sat at my desk leaning back, listening to the chair creak as I did so. I closed my eyes momentarily trying to push the memories that threatened to evade my mind.

***

I checked myself once more in the mirror before turning to the masked figure behind me. He stood there silently watching me do my makeup and hair as I got ready.

“What do you think Gabe?” He shrugged his shoulders and grunted, “Whats got your panties in a bunch mister tough guy?” He sat back in a chair his gaze never leaving me. His face was covered by his familiar white mask but I could practically feel the disapproving look.

“I don't think a date is something you need when there are dangerous people hunting you.” I waved my hand at him rolling my eyes.

“A date is exactly what I need. I don't get time to relax.” He let out a loud annoyed sigh. I put the finishing touches on my dark red lipstick and turned to him once again ignoring the mirror behind me. I was wearing a tight black dress, a slit revealing most of my thigh. My hair was lightly curled and my eyes painted with a smokey gray.

“What,” He asked noticing my expecting stare.

“Well, do I look presentable?” I asked annoyed. He shrugged only to have it followed by a muffled yeah. I sighed and turned to leave, no bothering to see if he would be shadowing me through the night. I wouldn't put it past him. He always kept his eyes on me even when I was at work. He never admitted it but I knew he did. I made my way down the busy city street. The cold making me shiver as it hit my bare legs. I was meeting my date at a pub not too far off from my apartment. 

The date was enjoyable, the man was someone a colleague had set me up with. I was weary about the idea first, not really one for dating. I was all about work. Not really caring to socialize outside of the people I worked with. She had urged me to give him a chance for weeks before I finally gave in, more to stop her endless nagging than anything else. The man was handsome, his hair salt and pepper. He was slightly older than me but age wasn't really a huge deal breaker for me. He had laugh lines but he was still very handsome. I forgot all about work as we talked and joked with each other. It wasn't until the bartender told us it was the last call that I realized I had stayed out much later than I expected. I was a bit tipsy but not too drunk to be able to handle myself. 

“This has been a blast.” He smiled at me as we left the pub. The cold air causing me to shiver, “perhaps we can take this back to my place?”

“I'm not that kind of girl, it takes more than one good night to take me home.” I joked, I didn't want to seem rude and rushed to get rid of him but the air around us was freezing and I wanted nothing more than to make my way back home and enjoy the comforts of my bed.

“Oh just for one drink.” He got a bit too close for comfort.

“I need to get home,” I said a bit more stern, He hesitated a moment before nodding and saying goodbye. I was relieved that even in his drunken state he was able to get a hold of himself and wave me off. The walk to my apartment seemed painfully slow as I tried to get my mind off the cold.

I entered my darkened apartment. Feeling along the wall for the switch I flicked it on while also kicking off my heels. I moved through my dimly lit apartment throwing my shoes off to the side. I let out a scream as I felt arms wrap around my waist, a hand coming up to cover my mouth. 

“How was the date?” The familiar voice caused all my fear to leave me. I spoke muffled words behind his gloved hand. He moved it allowing me to speak clearly.

“It was fine to thank you.” I tried to pull myself from his hold, he only spun me around pinning me between the wall and his cool body, “Is there's something you need?” I asked feeling a little nervous being this close to him. 

“You plan on seeing him again?” I looked up at him confused by his strange questions.

“I’m not too sure, to be honest with you.” I tried to move away from him but he didn't budge giving me no room to move. He traced a gloved finger along my bare thigh, the claw that tipped it gently scraping against my skin. My breath hitched by the touch, “What are you doing?” I questioned. I hated to admit it but I had imagined being like this with him one too many times. Perhaps its just because he's the first male outside of work I spent so much time with, but I found myself undeniably attracted to him. 

“You looked like you were having fun tonight.” he finally pulled away. I pushed past him and made my way to my room.

“Is that all you do? Stalk me around the city.” I opened my bedroom door and shoved it shut behind me. I didn't hear the door latch shut. Turning my head slightly I noticed Gabriel standing in the doorway. Not willing to argue with him to get out I turned to him.

“Well if your gonna stand there at least be useful, help me with my zipper.” I turned my back once again. He didn't move right away, “please help me gabe.” He came closer carefully pulling the zipper down just above the waistline of my panties.

“Thanks,” I muttered waiting for him to leave but he didn't. I spun around to face him, “What is your deal tonight? Are you really that upset that I went on a date?” He carefully removed his mask and placed it on top of my dresser. His eyes trailed along my body hungrily, making me shiver.

“I think you could do better than him.” he finally spoke breaking his silence. I rolled my eyes.

“Oh yeah like you?” I joked. Much to my surprise, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“You wouldn't be able to handle me.” His voice was a low growl, I bit my lip trying to keep back the pleased sigh from leaving my lips. His skin was lacking warmth but it didn't make me enjoy his touch any less.

“I can handle more than you think,” I whispered placing a gentle hand on his chest. He flashed me a sly smile.

“We’ll see.”

***

I opened my eyes sitting up quickly. Glancing at the small digital clock I noticed I hadn't been asleep long. I let out a relieved sigh knowing I wouldn't get the third degree from jack for being late. I quickly threw on my usual outfit I wore for a mission. It was nothing overly special just a simple pair of black leggings a white long sleeve shirt and a long jacket, it was long enough to reach my hips. It was nothing compared to Mercy's valkyrie outfit but it did the job for me. I glanced in the long mirror that sat on the back of my door. 

“Gotta stop thinking about him,” I whispered to myself trying to push the dream out of my mind. It was hard to forget someone you spent so much time with. A light knock sounded on my door. I swung it open to see Hanzo standing there his bow thrown over his back.

“Soldier told me to come get you.” 

“That man had no patience at all, does he? I'm not even late yet!” I mumbled, “I can bet you my life savings that D.va will be the last one there.” He laughed as I continued on complaining about how Jack was always on my ass even if there was no need to be.

“He sees potential in you.” Hanzo offered to try and calm my rant. 

“Potential my ass,” I said out loud as we exited the base, the ship was already prepped to go. I noticed Winston standing at the door. He gave us a wave and moved into the ship.

“Soldier you drive me crazy,” I called out as I entered the ship. He looked up from the files he was searching through.

“Oh do I?” He spoke with a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes and fond a seat next to Tracer. One by one people slowly entered the ship. As I had predicted the last person we were waiting on was D.va. I didn't doubt that she was lost in a video game she had started. Jack was about to go and find her before he heard the familiar stomping of her mech. She jumped out of it leaving it in the corner of a ship and flashed everyone an apologetic smile.

“Sorry! I was in a boss battle I couldn't save.” Soldier started giving her his usual speech about being on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if things are a bit slow atm I promise itll pick up soon. Thanks for reading and please dont be afraid to leave behind your thoughts love hearing about what you all think about this so far


	4. Shocked and surprised

I watched as the team moved forward in unison, each person fully alert and aware of their surroundings. Reinhardt had his shield ready as we pushed around the corner. D.Va’s mech was vibrating slightly as she stood idly by my side.

“Can we get this going? I have a stream tonight.” She spoke yawning. Soldier looked back at her, no doubt shooting her an evil glare behind his visor. She rolled her eyes and remained silent. We had received intel about a talon base, it was small, no more than ten agents in it. It was a great place to gather any intel about talon that we could. The team had already taken out four agents outside the building. Pushing in was the harder part. Inside an unfamiliar building left us open to a million different things that could go wrong. 

“Hanzo tracer, go around see if you can find another entrance. Lucio stick close to them.” The three nodded before splitting off from the rest of us, “Reinhardt keep your shield up, there's no telling what may hit us when we get in. Luna is sure to stay close to him.” I nodded and shifted closer than I already was to the large man.

We moved into the building silently. There were no signs of agents so far, it was both relieving and worrisome. Soldier glanced back at us and waved for us to take the left side of the building while he moved to the right with D.va. 

“It's too quiet for my liking,” Reinhardt spoke his usual loud booming voice barely a whisper. I nodded too afraid of being heard to speak. A glint of metal in the distance caught my attention. I squinted my eyes noticing it was a talon agent. His back turned to us, gun slung over his back.

“We've got company,” I whispered putting myself fully behind the large man. He looked ahead of us and noticed the same. We moved quietly towards the man, Tracer appeared in a flash of blue light. She gave us a quick wave before hitting the talon agent over the head with her pistol. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

“Most of the agents are further in, they have no idea we are here, hopefully, it stays that way.” She spoke quietly falling behind Reinhardt-like me. I noticed her arm was bleeding.

“What happened?” I asked taking no time to heal her up.

“There was a barbed wire leading to the back almost got caught by a patrolling guard going through it. I panicked and moved a bit too fast.” She looked at her torn jumpsuit “you need to make your healing work on clothing love, I can't keep repairing this thing.” I chuckled slightly. The three of us pushed forward, tracer taking out any agent we saw on the way. Reinhard could do so as well but it was much quieter when she did. 

A Loud shot rang out in the distance almost like shotguns. Tracer and I looked at each other before she raced off to make sure the others were okay. Reinhardt dropped his shield.

“Stay with me just in case.” He mumbled. We moved until we spotted a few agents ahead. They were beginning to move towards the commotion we heard earlier.

“Hey!” Reinhardt yelled grabbing the attention of all three men. Each one turned gun at the ready. I watched as one of the talon agents eyes widened at the mere size of Reinhardt. If they weren't holding guns I probably would have let a laugh slip. For a large man, he moved quickly taking them out. They shot at him as he moved forward his heavy armor preventing any bullets from actually injuring him. He took them out one by one with ease, his hammer swinging back and forth throwing them aside. He dropped the head of his hammer to the ground and looked back at me.

“I am getting far too old for his.” he stretched out his back. I laughed and moved back beside him.

“Reinhardt, I'm going to find the others, make sure no ones injured are you okay alone?”

“The real question doc is, are you okay going off on your own?” I smiled thankfully for his concern.

“The team needs me if anyone injured I would never forgive myself. I promise I'll call you if I need help.” He nodded. I dived behind shelter as I moved cautious of my surroundings, the last thing I needed was to be attacked because I wasn't paying attention. I laughed slightly at myself, it wasn't the idea of being hurt that scared me it was more the third degree Jack would give me for going off on my own. 

A heavy dark smoke sat not too far ahead of me. It was thick and not a single bit of light passed through it. I watched it curiously, it was moving or at least looked like it was moving. I squinted trying to figure out just what it was. To my shock, it moved directly for me. I let out a shocked scream as I was thrown back as it hit me. I sat staring up at the mass. My heart stopped. I looked up at the very mask that haunted my every dream. The smoke slowly solidified a bit as he leaned down inches away from my face.

“You look good doc.” I took in a sharp breath as his voice hit my ears.

“Gabriel…” I whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“You always were a curious one.” He whispered. He traced a finger down my cheek.

“Gabe I-” I stopped as I heard familiar steps approach. Gabriel heard it as well as he quickly moved behind me.

“Leave the doctor alone reaper.” it wasn't until Jack spoke that I felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of my head.

“For what reason boy scout?” Gabriel spoke in a low mocking tone. I tried to turn my head only to have a clawed hand quickly reach around and grip my chin. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what was happening.

“She's got nothing to do with this, she's nothing more than another agent.” The grip on my chin loosened slightly as he traced his fingers back brushing through my hair as he did.

“Last I checked she was more than an agent Morrison. The one and only Dr. Volek. She's prettier than I remember.” His words sent a warmth to surge through me my cheeks stained a light pink. 

“I said leave her alone.” More footsteps were moving closer to us. Gabriel took no time dropping the gun, he leaned in to me and whispered in my ear.

“Perhaps we can reconnect another time doctor.” with that he was gone, his cold presence behind me vanished just as fast as it was there. I sat there for a moment in shock. Jack ran up to me.

“Are you alright? Are you injured?” He reached a hand out for me to grab. I took it still shocked, “What the fuck were you thinking going off alone like that? He could have killed you!” Reinhardt came around the corner everyone else following behind him. I shook off my shock the best I could.

“Is everyone alright?” I questioned looking over each person carefully. 

“We're all good. D.va did you get the information we needed?” She nodded and let go of her controls inside her mech. She flashed us a small pink USB drive a wide smile on her face.

“I got everything we could possibly need. We can probably find out the color of their underwear just from this.” I heard a muffled giggle from tracer as the words left D.Vas mouth. We left the building quickly and quietly, making our way back to the ship. 

It was nice to be back at the base, the mission was simple and I was happy for it to be over already. I was anxious to get to the confines of my room to try and sort out the confusion in my mind. What was Gabriel doing there? 

“Luna, could I get your help with something?’ Jack asked as I started walking towards the base. I paused and glance back at him.

“Whats up?”

“I need your help with something, shouldn't take long.” it wasn't until now that I noticed he was slightly slouched over. I walked to his side quickly looking him over.

“What's wrong jack?” I said his name low enough so anyone around wouldn't be able to hear me speak his name. 

“I think I broke something.” He muttered. I looked at him for a moment unmoving, “Like a bone, I think I broke a bone.” He clarified. I shook my head.

“I know what you mean by that but why didn't you tell me earlier you moron?”

“We were busy?” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Can you at least manage to walk a bit further? Can't really fix you here I waved my arms in the air. It was not possible for me to fully find what was wrong with him, I need him laying down and the med room was a preferable place. He nodded and muttered a quiet sure. I watched him very carefully trying to gauge just how much pain he was in, he was a tough man and was always hard to read when it came to his pain.

“Lay back.” I signaled to a small bed. He sat on it and attempted to lay back wincing as he did so. I quickly stopped him. I began unzipping his jacket revealing his tight shirt. I began feeling along his ribcage looking for any signs of a broken rib. I clearly hit a very tender spot as his hand shot up and gave my hand a painful squeeze.

“Found the spot.” He hissed. I gave him an apologetic look.

“Well I don't feel any breaks, you probably fractured it.” I moved around the room to a small phone on the wall. I dialed a familiar extension number and waited for it to be picked up. 

“Ja?”

“Mercy's got soldier in the med bay he got a fractured rib, I was hoping perhaps you could help me out?” She agreed and hung up. I turned my attention back to jack. He had removed the red part of his visor revealing his eyes. He was watching me seriously.

“I'm glad you are okay.” He whispered.

“Of course, I'm okay I wasn't the one on the front line. The pains making you talk crazy.” I chuckled. He reached out and grabbed my hand firmly his eyes still serious.

“No I mean it, the reaper is a ruthless killer…” My heart dropped “He's killed agents before and threatened many others. If I hadn't of showed up right then and there you could be gone.” I swallowed hard trying to push back the lump in my throat. Ruthless killer? There was no way the man I had spent so much time with was a ruthless killer.

***

“Whats behind all this?” I questioned as I sat on my bed absent-mindedly folding laundry. I looked over his body taking in his appearance. He was wearing his normal outfit of all black, long coat draped behind him. 

“Flesh and bone.” 

“You know what I mean Gabe, who is Gabriel whatever your last name is. Who is the man behind reaper.”He moved closer to me. I paused folding the shirt in my hand as he moved. We had come close to getting intimate the night I got back from my blind date but, due to the fact that I had been drinking and clearly more under the influence than I thought, I had fallen asleep on him. Neither of us had tried anything since, nor did we talk about what happened. 

I watched him closely as he moved towards the bed closer and closer. He sat on the opposite side of the large pile of clothing on my bed. He casually lifted a stray pair of panties with one of the claws on his glove.

“Kittens? Cute,” he muttered taking in the small cartoon cats covering them. I quickly snatched them out of his hand my cheeks turning pink.

“I thought they were cute. Shut up.” I bit my lip and cleared my throat, trying to ignore his staring eyes., “Why this mask?” I finally asked turning my attention back to folding my clothing.

“Why not?” 

“You are the easiest person to talk to,” I said sarcastically. Before he got the chance to say something else my phone rang. I reached over to the small nightstand I had by my bed. I picked it up, Gabriel not once looking away from me. I couldn't see his eyes through the mask but I could feel his eyes on me.

“Yes?” I asked as I listened to the other person on the other end. It was the man I had gone on a blind date with. He was asking me on another date. I didn't answer him right away telling him I'd have to check my schedule and that I'd get back to him. I didn't have it in me to tell him I wasn't interested in him in that way. The more time I spent with Gabriel the more I wanted him, making it hard for me to want anyone else.

“Who was that?” he questioned as I placed the phone back on my nightstand.

“Remember the guy I went on a date with a few weeks back? It was just him.” I tried to sound casual as I spoke remembering the night and how close he had gotten to me.

“Your not going on another date with him.” His voice was low as he spoke, almost as though he was angry.

“Well I don't think its such a bad idea, I need a distraction from work.” He pushed aside the clothing between us and moved quickly towards me. He was now leaning on all fours ion my bed his face inches from mine. 

“A distraction you say?” I swallowed hard and nodded slightly.

“Y-yeah di-distraction,” I repeated shakily.

“Do I scare you doc?” I shook my head, causing him to tilt his head slightly. He carefully moved his hand and removed his mask, placing it beside my phone. His piercing red eyes staring into mine, “are you sure?” 

“You don't scare me Gabe,” I whispered my voice almost inaudible. He traced a hand up my leg slowly. I could feel the sharpness of his claws through my jeans. His eyes followed his finger as he moved up stopping at the button of my pants.

“You should be afraid of me.” His eyes shot back up to my face. 

“I can't fear something I know.” my words caused him to smile slightly.

“You think you know me. That's cute.” He licked his lips, “You know doc I have never been one who likes sharing.”

“Sharing?’ I questioned now confused by what in god's name the man was talking about.

“When I find something I like, I always get it. When I get it, I don't like sharing.” He lifted his hand from my pants and toyed with the buttons on the top of my shirt. A sudden wave of confidence rushed over me as I shot him a playful smile. I wasn't very good with the whole flirting scene, most of my life was all about my work, leaving very little room for a dating life.

“Well then Gabriel, do you see something you like?” He seemed taken back by my sudden change. His smile widened as he pulled hard enough for the top button fell off my shirt, only making him smile more.

“I'm not to sure might have to see more” His voice was a low seductive whisper, it was enough to send tingles through my body. His voice alone was enough to excite me, “You need a distraction doc, I can give you a distraction.” With that he pulled up his other hand and yanked my shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere, a few hitting the floor.

“I liked this shirt.” I pouted looking at the shirt I would now have to throw away, I didn't have enough patience to sew each individual button back on it.

“I don't.” He spoke again his eyes falling to my pants, “Don't like these very much either.” I grabbed his hands and moved him back slightly. He glanced at me confused as I got off the bed. I gave him a wink as I turned my back to him and slowly shrugged my shirt off. I heard his breath hitch as I began to remove my pants. I moved through my hair and found my bra latch. I pulled off my bra and held it to the side. I turned to face him seeing a look of awe on his face. 

“How bout now? Still, like what you see?” He flashed me a mischievous grin. He reached out and pulled at my waist. He pressed his lips to mine in a rough passionate kiss. I traced my hands along his chest feeling his muscles under his armor. He pulled back pushing me on my back. Gabriel pulled off his gloves letting them fall to the ground with the sound of metal and leather hitting the floor. He sat there for a moment taking in the image of me before him. He looked down at my panties and let out a loud laugh.

“Well, I guess it matches the cats.” I looked down. Embarrassment washed over me as I realized I was wearing small black panties with images of different dogs on it. My hands shot down trying to cover the embarrassment. I wasn't much into buying sexy undergarments, as I never thought of situations like this. He moved my hands quickly.

“Don't hide it, I like it.” The normal teasing tone of his voice was replaced by a sincere and gentle tone. He slowly slid them off. I felt my cheeks turn red as he sat there fully clothed over me. He carefully traced down my body kissing each thigh tenderly. He looked up from between my legs his eyes staring intently into mine making my heart race. 

I let out a moan as his tongue brushed against the sensitive area. I could feel an instant warmth well up in the pit of my stomach. HIs breath wasn't cold like the rest of him, instead, it was a bit warm. Not hot like most peoples but for him it was surprisingly warm. I tangled my fingers in the bed sheets letting out a soft moan. His tongue never wavered as he brought my closer to my peak. He stopped and looked back up to me pulling a disappointed whine from me.

“Tell me you want it.” He demanded.

“P-please…” I whimpered.

“Please what?” the dominance in his voice was driving me insane.

“Please make me cum,” I begged just wanting to feel the release he had built me up for. 

“Good girl..” He whispered moving back between my legs. I let out a sharp breath as he carefully pushed a finger in me. He moved it in rhythm with his tongue. I closed my eyes. I could feel my toes curl as I came closer to my release.

“Oh, got Gabriel.” I moaned, this seemed to excite him more as he moved faster. I felt myself tighten around his fingers as my back arched. He didn't stop right away instead slowed his moments until he finally stopped. My legs were weak and shaky as he pulled away and came up to my face. He kissed me gently, I could taste myself on his lips. I opened my mouth to say something but a beeping filled the room. He grabbed a small object from his belt and placed it in his ear. 

“What is it?” He sounded very annoyed. He listened closely before removing it once again.

“Well doc, it looks like we'll have to finish this another time.” He winked at me. He paused for a moment looking me up nd down “I don't like sharing my things doc, I hope you keep that in mind.”

***

“Are you alright?” I looked around the room dazed. Mercy and soldier were looking down at me. 

“Wh- yeah yeah no I'm fine.” I shook my head trying to fight off the confusion that was taking over. 

“You feeling alright luna?” mercy face was filled with concern.

“I'm fine, he not take care of him.” I waved towards Jack who was kneeling down beside me. I watched him try to get up wincing as he did. I got up from the ground not sure how I had gotten there.

“You fainted dear, are you eating right? Getting enough sleep?” 

“I'm just tired and exhausted from the mission I suppose.” I lied just trying to brush off the questions.

“Get some sleep soldier,” Jack spoke sternly. I looked over at him and arched my eyebrow.

“And leave my favorite asshole injured?”

“I'll take care of him, it's not too serious I should be able to handle it alone, go rest.” Mercy spoke up. I shrugged and listened to the two of them. I found my way to my room. I had a million questions running through my mind. I wasn't sure what Gabriel did on the side, I didn't know very much about him now that I think of it, but he wasn't a cold heartless killer. That wasn't the man I had grown to adore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully yall are still intrigued by this thank you for reading and any and all comments you leave behind I appreciate it greatly


	5. sparks

I roamed the empty halls, it was far too late in the night for anyone to be up. I knew the one person I wanted and needed to talk too was however still wide awake. I tapped lightly on the door. 

“Jack? You awake?” There were light footsteps and the door swung open. 

“What's the matter?” His face filled with concern.

“I can't sleep” I lied, truth is after seeing Gabriel earlier in the day my mind wouldn't rest, I didn't want to be alone. Being alone gave me time to think, and the only thing on my mind was the mysterious stranger I had grown to adore so much.

“Well come on in then.” He turned around and headed back towards his desk. He rummaged through a drawer pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, this action pulled a small chuckle from me. The first night I stayed here he found me sitting in the hallway outside of my room sketching. I didn't really want to go anywhere else just wanted to not be in my room. He invited me into his office and there we sat in peaceful silence, he did his work while I sketched. It was perfect since that day forward when I would show up at his door he always had paper and a pencil for me. It was a simple gesture but one that warmed my heart greatly.

My hand moved over the paper as I began to draw. It wasn't until halfway through that I noticed jack wasn't nose deep in papers. Instead, his eyes were focused on me.

“Rude to stare old man.” He gave me a half smile.

“When you draw it's the only time I ever see you fully relaxed. You always seem so preoccupied with your thoughts.” I shrugged my eyes never leaving the paper before me.

“I don't need to think when I draw.”

“what did you do before all this” I paused and glanced up at him.

“You sure are curious tonight Jack.”

“Well forgive me, I feel like we've worked together for almost four years now yet I know nothing about who you were before this.” four years? It didn't even feel like that long to me. It felt like just yesterday I was walking through the halls lost and scared, yet filled with excitement

“I don't know much about you,” I answered back. He smiled at me and laughed.

“You know I was the poster boy of overwatch, the first commander, and the man everyone ended up blaming for shit.” 

“I find it hard to believe you were the main blame for everyone jack.” I placed the pencil down on the paper gently and turned my full attention to him. His piercing blue eyes staring at me intensely.

“What makes you say that?” 

“I'm sure the people closest to you saw your efforts to do good.” I started “not to mention your incredible good looks probably got you out of a lot.”

“What's this? You thought I was attractive in my younger years?” I felt my cheeks redden slightly as I nodded.

“Stunning smile, perfect blonde hair and not to mention those amazing blue eyes of yours, who wouldn't” he laughed and continued to tease me for such honest. I turned my attention back on the drawing before me. It wasn't until I was ready to leave that I finally asked the question on my mind.

“Jack, how long has Reaper been known to Overwatch?” He looked at me shocked at the sudden change in topic.

“He was attacking agents before the recall, we were all well aware of him” he stood at the door “when Winston initiated the recall he was listed as a top threat to us.” I nodded carefully, trying not to hide the emotion threatening to pour out.

“Thank you for being there earlier today,” I muttered before leaving. The thanks were hardly believable even to me. Halfway to my room, I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand. A familiar face stared back up at me. I hadn't realized in my conversation with Jack that I had drawn Gabriel's face, not his mask that he liked to call his face. Instead, it was the side of him I had come to adore. His scarred skin seemed so perfect to me. HIs eyes intimidating yet never brought me fear, his smile always mocking yet always a pleasure to see. I found my way back to my room finally tired enough to fade off to sleep.   
***

I threw my keys on the table, a wide smile on my face. Gabriel was standing at the window watching the busy street life below him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't flinch just gently placed a hand on mine. Gabriel turned around to face me, I looked up at him still smiling.

“I have the best news, I was told to not tell anyone…” I paused “But I can't keep it from you gabe.” The usual sweet smile he always greeted me with was gone.

“What is it?” he asked in a monotone voice as though he already knew.

“Overwatch wants to take me in.” I struggled to keep in a squeal of excitement. He tensed up and pushed me back his eyes watching me carefully.

“Overwatch is dead.”

“No, they're reforming. I was told to not tell anyone but I can't keep it from you…” I gave him a worried look. His face was still cold and hardened.”I thought maybe, with your abilities they'd take you in.” He turned his back to me again.

“Overwatch is a joke.” He hissed. I placed a hand on his shoulder, he spun around his eyes filled with anger. Gabriel grabbed my wrist with such strength it hurt.

“Gabe I-”

“My name is reaper.” I watched him my heart dropping to my chest as he grabbed his mask and put it on his face.

“I don't understand what's wrong?” He pushed past me towards the door, “They would take you I know they would!” Gabriel spun around once more stopping only inches from me. I flinched away scared of the sudden rage from him. 

“You want to join overwatch?” I nodded he let out a low growl, “Then your dead to me.” I felt tears sting my eyes. He hesitated for a moment before turning towards the door.

“Gabe wait please-” 

“Don't waste your breath doctor.” With that, he vanished. As though he never existed he was gone. My heart felt as though it was just shattered into a million pieces. I fell to the ground silent sobs shaking my body, hot tears streaming relentlessly down my face. 

“What did I do….” I whispered to the empty apartment.

***

My eyes shot open, hot tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I sat up glancing at the clock, I quickly wiped away the tears trying to calm myself. I say in bed for a while pushing the dream to the back if my mind. 

Gabriel never once told me what it was he did during the day when he wasn't shadowing me. I never thought anything if it, he was a sweet man, it so I thought. His anger towards my excitement of joining overwatch was so clear to me now, I understood why he was upset. He was an enemy. No matter how many times I played it over in my head I couldn't bring myself to truly believe it.

It had taken me a bit to actually force myself out of bed, my mind was a jumbled mess and it showed with my inability to think straight. My mind never left the thought that Gabriel was an enemy of overwatch. It was so hard to wrap my head around, yet Jack had chased him down and clearly knew him well enough. Jack had no reason to lie to me and I believed his every word, no matter how much I struggled with it.

“Morning sheila!” A happy voice greeted me as I entered the mess hall.

“Morning Jamie.” I gave him a lazy wave, “What is with everyone and being so happy n the morning?” He laughed his maniacal laugh and patted the seat beside him.

“Come sit with us, cobber.” I agreed even though I dreaded the man's terribly cheesy pickup lines that were sure to ensue. I grabbed a plate of food and got comfortable beside him. Sure enough, He hit me with a wave of terrible lines.

“Junk do those ever work?” Lucio butted into the conversation mouth full of food. He gave the DJ a contemplative stare before looking back at me.

 

“I dunno, they do anything for ya sheila?” I shook my head taking a bite out of my toast. He shrugged “Eh one day, a junker can dream can't he?” I giggled and ignored the conversation the two began to have. I finished my food and made my way back to my room, not wanting to deal with much today.

I barely had time to relax back in bed, the mission alarm went off. I sat in bed for a few minutes letting out a loud sigh. 

“No, rest for the wicked,” I mumbled to myself. I got up, got dressed and headed towards the briefing room. I was surprised to see junkrat and roadhog in the room as well. It wasn't often that I went on missions with the two. I didn't mind them, though I found Jamieson's way of throwing bombs praying to god he hit something slightly unprofessional. The man was a blast to be around, and roadhog was just as enjoyable, though he wasn't one for many words.

“We have gotten intel on a deal going down up on route 66.”

“Well, ill be damned I ain't been there in years.” I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I turned to see McCree standing in the doorway.

“That's why you're in on this McCree.” Jack glanced up at him before turning his attention back on the map before him, “we need your brain for this one.” the spurs on McCree's boots jingled slightly as he walked, he gave me a slight wink as he walked by.

“I get to work with the pretty doctor I'm more than happy to help.”

“Jesse keep your mind on the job at hand, not on the doc.” I smiled at Jack. He would often put Jesse in his place with his flirtatious ways. The cowboy was a charmer, it just oozed off of him. His southern drawl making it all the easier for him to win a girl over. 

Jack explained that talon was planning to do a trade off in an old abandoned restaurant just off route 66. It wasn't a huge operation, but it needed to be stopped. For whatever reason, talon was giving the deadlock gang weapons, and that in itself was worrisome enough. The gang was notorious for causing any kind of trouble they could, and the innocent people who happened to get in their way were no more than play toys to them. 

I was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jack as the ship took off, rocking steadily as it lifted. He was going over the info in front of him trying to figure out why Talon was suddenly doing business with a gang.

“Your thinking to hard old man.” I glanced at the papers picking up a few words as my eyes quickly skimmed over them.

“Or not thinking hard enough.” he mumbled placing the papers down and running his hand through his white hair, “it makes no sense to me. Why would talon work with a low life gang like the dreadlock gang?” I laughed slightly.

“Cause its talon, the more chaos they can cause the happier they are.” he leaned back and turned to look at me, seemingly happy with my response.

“What would I do without your doc.” 

“Be hopelessly confused and lost.” I teased elbowing him lightly. I leaned back with him staring absent-mindedly at the wall across from me. 

I found myself split up from the rest of the team. As we moved closer to the diner we had been spotted by a sniper they had situated not too far off. Jamison being the madman he was began throwing his mines around, I just happened to be on the wrong side of it when he set one off blocking me from the rest of the team.

“For fucks sakes Jamie,” I muttered to myself. I pressed the button on my com piece, “I have no way around this block, is anyone injured?” I heard a series of curse words before Jack finally replied to me.

“We're all fine doc, do you see a way around?” I searched the area spotting a small uphill slope that looked like it may lead to the other side of the rubble.

“I think so, stay alive I'll find my way over.”

“Copy.” with that the line went dead. I pulled the small pistol from its holster. It wasn't anything fancy but could do the job if I found myself face to face with a talon agent or a gang member. I moved towards the slope that sat in front of what appeared to be an old abandoned mechanics shop.

“Fucking guy and his fucking bombs,” I spoke out loud to myself. There was a second pair of footsteps behind me suddenly. Before I had the chance to spin around gun drawn I was thrown against the hot desert rock. 

“Look what I found.” 

“Gabriel,” I whispered.

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” his voice was teasing. I shook my head and blinked a few times.

“Gabe…” I whispered once again. I wasn't sure how to react. I had dreamt about seeing him again for so long. Dreamt about feeling his arms around me and hearing his perfect voice.

“Are you scared doc?” he hissed lifting a clawed finger to my collar bone. He carefully dragged it down, leaving behind a thin red line. He stopped in the center of my chest. I shook my head.

“I can't fear what I know Gabriel.” A low growl escaped him. He wrapped his hand around my neck squeezing tightly but not enough to cut off my airflow. My hands clawed at his arm trying to loosen his grip as I began to panic.

“Scared now?”

“P-please,” I begged short of breath. His grip loosened as he pulled away. He stood there staring at me silently for a bit. I could feel his eyes burning into me from behind his bone white mask. He closed the small space between us. I took a deep breath trying to steady my breath. His hand grabbed at my thigh, it was painful as his claws pierced through the fabric hitting my skin. Though I was so unsure about what his real plan was I craved to feel his skin on mine. 

I carefully lifted a shaky hand to his face. I half expected him to stop be but he didn't. I lifted the mask letting it sit atop his head. I stared in awe at the familiar face before me. I traced every familiar scar along his face. Gently I brushed my hand against the cold skin of his cheek. I could hear gunfire in the distance. I knew I had no time to sit here with Gabriel and reminisce but I couldn't pull myself away from him. I felt his other hand trailing up my side and gripping the back of my neck firmly. He pulled my head to the side revealing my neck. He eagerly kissed the skin. I let out a pained whimper as he dug his teeth into my neck.

“What's the matter doc?” he whispered his lukewarm breath brushing against the tender spot. More gunfire rang out bringing my attention back to the seriousness of the situation. My team needed me. I tried to push him back to no avail, Gabriel didn't move. He pulled away from my neck his eyes watching me intently.

“I need- My team needs me.” the tone of my voice was hard to believe. I didn't want to leave the man, even if he was slightly more different than when I first met him. He was always one who liked a bit of aggression but he never causes me hard. The tight grip he had on my thigh was getting more and more painful. There was static in my ear as I heard my earpiece kick in.

“Luna you're quickly losing number one in my books! We need you out here where the hell are you?” Jack's voice called out. Reaper tensed slightly and yanked the piece from my ear and threw it aside. He looked at me licking his lips, a sly smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Your team is fine,” Gabriel whispered in my ear his low growl of a voice sending warmth through my body. I shook my head trying to fight off the sudden desperate need I had for him. Every fiber in my body craved his touch, craved to hear him talk more. I tried once more to push him back only pulling a slight laugh from him. I could feel his chest vibrate from it. I let out a soft sigh cherishing the feeling.

The shots continued to go off in the distance. One of Gabriels clawed hands found its way up my shirt, each touch sending a tingling sensation through my body. I shivered. His free hand stopped at the waist of my pants pulling at it teasingly. His cold lips trailed along my neck biting and licking. I let out soft moans.

‘What are you doing your team is under fire you should be there’ I thought to myself. I tried to get a hold of my emotions and distance myself from Gabriel. His hands never faltering from their movements. He brought on hand up to his face pulling off a glove with one hand.

“I need to go.” 

“No, you don't.” His whispered pulling away his eyes meeting mine.

“My team could be- Oh dear!” I let out a moan as his hand found its way under my pants, a cool finger gently rubbing between my legs. 

“Your team could be?” He teased his eyes watching me every expression.

“Could be hurt, I need to go. Need to do my job.” My voice was a low moan as I spoke, trying to ignore the pleasure he was bringing me, “It's my job.” Gabriel pulled his hand away, I let out a disappointed whimper. It wasn't until he stood a few feet from me that I heard another set of footsteps, slightly heavier than I'm used to. I knew it was roadhog as I could hear the jingling of his chain as he moved. 

“Perhaps doc we can finish this another time.” He pulled the mask back over his face the sly smile never leaving his lips. I felt to the ground my mind running wild once again. Roadhog came around the corner a large gash along his stomach. I stood up instantly and began to work on him. I could feel his eyes watching me through his gas mask.

“You've been hurt.” His muffled voice surprised me, it wasn't often that he spoke. I followed his large finger pointing at my thigh. The black of my legging were torn enough to reveal five small punctures, blood dripping slowly from each. It wasn't until now that I felt the throbbing pain from it.

“It's nothing. Stop moving let me fix you.” I muttered. Making sure there weren't any other unseen wounds on the man I looked up at him, “Bring me to the others.” He nodded, the pain in my leg quickly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this, please dont be afraid to let me know what you think. I love hearing from yall pushes me to write more thank you for kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

We had made our way back to the team. Jack didn't question me only remained silent as I joined them. I knew that I would get an earful back at the base. We moved quickly together taking out agents. The mission overall was successful. No one was seriously injured except for a few cuts and bruises. The ride back to the base was uncomfortably silent.

“Volek. My office now!” Jack's voice was demanding and terrifying. Its been awhile since I was in his office under these circumstances. He was sitting at his desk his hands clenched on his desk.

“Sit.” I obeyed without question, “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! Only to find that you were having a little rest!” I winced slightly as he yelled, his voice filled with an intimidating power. 

“I…” I was having a hard time on trying to figure out if I should tell him the truth or not. 

“There are no excuses! Any one of us could have gotten seriously injured and we'd have been utterly fucked because you weren't there!”

“I'm sorry.” I looked down at my lap feeling ashamed for letting my team down in such a way. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“You are to trade places with Mercy for a week.” I looked up at him.

“Office work!” I hated the boringness of being in the med bay. The only time you saw anyone was when someone was seriously injured out on the field, something that didn't happen often at all.

“You clearly need a bit of a rest, that's the perfect thing for you doc. Perhaps you'll think next time before slacking on the job. You are dismissed.” I stood up and nodded my head. I knew that arguing with him would be useless., “stop.” I turned back to him stopping in my tracks. He stood up and made his way over to me, kneeling down.

“It's nothing serious.” I winced as he touched the marks on my legs. I had forgotten to deal with it when roadhog found me, I was more concerned about seeing if the others were okay. 

“What happened?”

“It's just a few cuts,” I muttered. He stood up his face inches from mine. He placed a finger under my chin making me look up at him.

“What happened luna.” the sound of my name coming from him gave me the chills, he rarely ever called me anything but doc.”

“I had a run in with reaper…” My voice trailed off. He tensed up as he heard the name.

“Are you okay?” His eyes looked me up and down frantically. I nodded trying to wave off his concern.

“He was just trying to scare me.”

“Yeah and I'm sure it worked, here pull these up.”

“I can't pull these up jack they are too tight!”

“Then take them off, I don't care just let me get a better look.” I stared at him jaw dropped.

“Are you trying to get me, naked sir?” My statement made his cheeks blush slightly. I let out a giggle at his flustered appearance, “I'm teasing Jack.” I pulled the pants down, my jacket long enough to cover my underwear. I watched as he nervously glanced at my thigh, making a very hard effort to not look anywhere else. It was funny watching him flustered like this.

“He got a good hold of you, are you sure you're okay?” I nodded. I don't know why but I refused to tell him the real situation between me and Gabriel. The last thing he needed was to think that I was sleeping with the enemy. Gabriel and I had at one point but it's been a long time since then.

‘You still want him.’ I thought to myself. I hated the idea, he left me without a second thought. I spent weeks trying to feel normal again when he left it felt as though I lost a long time friend. It was hard for me to get over. I wanted desperately to deny him, but the moment his voice hit my ears I became putty in his hands.

“Hello? Doc?” Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly in a slight daze. He finished inspecting the wound and stood back up.

“Doesn't look too bad nothing that needs any serious attention.”

“Thank you old man.” I waved him off, “I'm heading into the city, do you need anything?”

“I don't, be safe. Please.” I nodded and turned my back to him. I figured a little time to myself would help me gather my thoughts. I went to the city every now and then, I never did much, I would simply walk along the street enjoying the city life. The base was in a beautiful area surrounded by nature and near the ocean, but I was a city girl at heart and I found the busy life in the city almost relaxing.

I took a black SUV from the garage and headed towards the city. I watched as the tree slowly turned into tall high-rise apartment buildings and the ocean fade away behind brick buildings. I slowed down as I reached the city center. It wasn't much but there were multiple small parks and little shops around the area. It was always busy, not too far from where I lived when I joined Overwatch. I parked the vehicle and got out taking a deep breath as I did so. The air smelt of the various restaurant foods surrounding me. 

I had gotten lost amongst the streets as I walked. I enjoyed all the familiar old and new sights as I walked. I noticed I had walked along the street to my old apartment. I stopped outside the red brick building staring up at the very window that was once mine. I noticed black blinds now covering it. It doesn't surprise me that it was rented, probably got rented out within the first few days of me leaving. So many times I'd stand here and look up at the window Gabriel looking down at me waiting for me to get home.

 

***

The snow was pouring down, each snowflake slowly falling down around me. My dark hair was covered in nothing but white. I stopped outside the building across the street and glanced up at the building. Gabriel stood there his arms behind his back, his mask absent from his face. I smiled and gave him a light wave. He waved back and moved away. 

I took no time making my way up to my place out of the cold. It was almost relieving as the warm air hit me. I shook off any snow that I could and entered my place.

“I hate cold things,” I muttered.

“Ouch.” I looked up from undoing my coat at game now standing at the edge of my kitchen. I giggled and pushed my shoes aside.

“Oh Gabe, you're the exception.” I stopped in front of him craning my head up to him to better see his eyes. He was looking down at me a small smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

“I can make you warm.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

“Oh really? I don't think that's possible mister.” he flashed me a smile and winked. With ease, he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I pulled him in for a gentle kiss, he quickly turned it into something rough and passion filled. My back was pressed firmly against the wall behind me. 

“Let me show you.” He kissed along my neck biting and sucking, making sure to leave his mark. I had very quickly learned that the man enjoyed leaving his mark, he made it clear I belonged to him. I didn't mind it I rather liked his markings, as stupid as it may sound. The idea hat he wanted people to know I belonged to him made me giddy. I let out a soft moan as I felt his arousal through his tight black pants. 

I thrust my hips forward pushing against his erection, he let out a low growl and moved a hand between us. I was wearing a skirt, as today I was stuck in meetings all day. He hiked it up with ease taking no time to also let himself loose from his pants. His lips never left my neck. Without warning, he thrust into me hard and fast. 

“Oh god.” I gasped.

“God wouldn't approve of the things I'll do to you my little moon.” I smiled slightly at his new found nickname for me. He thrust into me again with the same aggression as before. I dug my nails into his back, hard enough to break the skin. He didn't seem phased by my grip as he never stopped moving. My back was pressed hard against the wall causing me pain, the pleasure Gabriel was giving me was well worth it.

“Fuck Gabe.” I moaned in his ear gently nipping at it. He slowed slightly, I let out a whine.

“Say my name again”

“Gabe,” I whined wanting nothing more than for him to resume his fast pace. He let out a low growl as he quenched my need for him. He began in the same hard, fast rhythm as before. I pressed my face to his chest trying to keep myself together. He lifted a hand to my chin pulling it up.

“Don't hide, I want to see every last expression on that pretty face of yours.” I blushed at his words. I could feel the warmth growing in me as I came close to my impending orgasm.

“So close.” I gasped short of breath. Each thrust that he made caused me to lose my breath. 

“Say my name for me.” He hissed, “Say my name.” I moaned his name aloud, he bit into my neck painfully hard as I did. My legs tightened around his waist as I came. I could tell by his slowing thrusts that Gabriel did do. He didn't drop me right away, instead, he pushed past my closed bedroom door, and placed me gently on my bed. With an unusual kindness from the man, he lifted the blanket up over my shoulders and crawled into the bed behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Since when do you want to cuddle?” I questioned. It's been a few times since the two of us first got intimate with each other, never once did he care to cuddle with me. 

“Shh.” He whispered his breath brushing against my hair. Gabriel pulled me in as close as he could to his chest. I closed my eyes not caring to ruin the tender moment with him.

 

***

The streets were barren now as people were slowly heading home to their families. I began moving back towards the SUV I drove here. The wind was chilly as it began to pick up. The drive back to the base was seemingly longer than the drive to the city. 

“Hello, friend!” Reinhardt's booming voice called out as I entered the garage. I could tell that his fingers were painted black, he had a few black stains on his white shirt as well. He was obviously working on one of the vehicles. 

“Hey, big guy!” I hung the keys back on the rack.

“Good ride?” I nodded. He said something about having to fix it. I wasn't really paying attention as I wasn't interested in the car talk he was sure to babble on about. The man was sweet, but he was also a bit odd. I moved towards the mess hall eagerly awaiting a warm cup of tea. 

“Hey, trace!” I called out noticing the small brunette sitting at the counter.

“Ello love!” She looked up from whatever she was reading. I glanced over at it as I walked by.

“Winstons new idea for your chronal accelerator?” she nodded and looked up at me as I poured myself some hot water. She was already sipping on a cup of tea, thankfully leaving behind enough hot water for me.

“I like this old thing, it still works I don't see the need to change.” She let out a breath of air pushing back a stray piece of hair, “the big guy just wants to help.” she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“You know he's a sweetheart just trying to make things easier for you.” I added, she nodded again, “Get some sleep dear, don't stay up all night staring at that thing.” I pointed at the rough sketch before her. 

“Night luna!” 

I walked towards my bedroom grateful for the silence. I placed the small cup on my nightstand and propped myself up on a pillow. I sat there reading a book and sipping on my tea. The relaxing moment was exactly what I needed, uninterrupted and unhindered. The tea didn't last long at all, sleep slowly creeping up on me. I laid back in bed and shut off my lamp. Something slowly snaked around my waist as something else covered my face. My eyes widened at the sudden intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short promise the next one will be better!! hope you enjoy it all the same thank you for reading and leaving behind your comments


	7. let go

“don't scream.” The voice growled in my ear. I felt myself relax. His hand moved from my mouth slowly, his grip on my waist not loosening at all.

“How di-” I stopped for a moment trying to put my thoughts together “what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.” I tried to turn my body to face him, his grip not letting me move.

“I can be anywhere I please.” He whispered. I knew it was wrong, he wasn't supposed to be here. Gabriel was an enemy, I should be pushing him away and screaming for backup. I wasn't able to do so, I hated myself for this fact alone. Part of me wanted him the other part knew how bad it was to want such.

“You need to go reaper.” He chuckled slightly as I called him by his requested name.

“What's the matter doc sick of me already?”

“You're an enemy. If you don't leave and leave fast I will be calling for backup.” I found myself suddenly tossed into my stomach, a heavy weight resting on top of me. 

“I dare your doc, go ahead call for backup.” The threatening tone of his voice caused me to shut my mouth. I tried to bring my knees to my chest, giving me leverage to push him off. It was useless, he was much too heavy for me. A sharp-clawed hand dug into my shoulder pushing me to stop struggling under his weight. My heart was pounding in my chest as I wondered what to do to get out if this situation. 

“Gabriel, please you need to go,” I whispered short of breath. 

“Don't you want to finish what we started?” He flipped me over onto my back. His mask covered his face. My whole body burned under his touch. I wanted so much more yet fought to give into the need. I opened my mouth to talk but was quickly cut off as Athena's mission alarm went off. Gabriel gripped my hips tightly a growl escaping his throat

“What is that?” 

“I- it's t-the mission alarm.” I stuttered, his claws causing me to wince in pain, “you're hurting me.” His grip loosened instantly at my words. I stared up at the man. a wave of fear overwhelming me. He was so much different than before, he was already a cold man before but this was different he was so much different.

“Golden boy get his hands on you get?” His words caught me off guard.

“Golden boy?” He shook his head waving off the question. His weight vanished off me as he stood a by my window. He looked so intimidating under the moonlight. His fists were clenched shut, I wondered how he was able to do such with the piercing claws on the tips of his fingers.

“you've changed my little moon.” His voice was soft. He began walking toward me slowly a loud knock on my door pushed him to stop. I panicked as I heard the door click open. Jack walked in, I frantically looked at the spot Gabriel was standing in, thankful to see he was no longer there.

“It was a false alarm.” His eyes trailed over me as he took in my scared expression “scare you awake?” 

“Y-yeah” he took a few steps in moving towards my desk. He sifted through the multiple drawings. One caught his attention as he picked it up his face hardening.

“Of all things you could draw you waste your time on this?” I cleared my throat feeling as though he could see right through me. In his hands was the picture I had drawn in his office a few days back, the image of the reaper.

“Guess it was just on my mind at the time.” I shrugged trying to keep my cool. He looked at it shaking his head.

“Well, you made him much better looking.” He placed it down again and stopped at my doorway “come join me for a late dinner” 

I followed behind him happy to get my mind off of Gabriel if even for a few moments. He haunted me every thought. Perhaps my fear of jack learning my dirty little secret my mind was free of Gabriel as long as jack was around. We got food and sat down, it seemed so well rehearsed. Every Time I was with jack things just seemed to set into place perfectly. 

“So do you know who reaper is behind the mask?” I questioned curiously, trying to get more information on the mystery man.

“No.” Jack's spoke quickly and made it very clear he wanted to drop the subject.

“what happened?” He looked up at me, “the scar what happened?” 

“When overwatch fell I’m sure you remember hearing about the base that went down with it?” I nodded. I had heard many stories about how one of the many bases across the world ended up exploding, the cause though I was never sure of.

“Well I was in it.” my jaw dropped.

“Oh dear, that must have been scary as fuck.”

“It was at first but there were things that kept me going,” he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say. We sat silently eating the food before us, “what was your life before Overwatch?”

“Work. Work, oh and more work.” I giggled, “my life consisted of nothing more than working on my research. Didn't really leave time for anything exciting, nothing like your life.” I noticed that he had dropped his fork and was looking at me curiously.

“You did nothing else?” I shook my head, “No late night parties? No one night stands? Boyfriends?”

“I wouldn't know what to do at a party, one night stands are too impersonal for my liking, if your gonna see the terror of me naked you better stick around. Boyfriends required going out, I went to work and back home, that’s it. I had the odd blind date here and there but nothing panned out.” Gabriel came to mind.

‘Nothing panned out except for him” I thought to myself, but even that, in the end, didn't work out well.

“I find it hard to believe seeing you naked is a bad sight.” My cheeks burned bright red at his comment, an awkward laugh escaping my lips.

“Trust me it's not something you'd want to see.” I looked up at him cheeks still red, his eyes watching me intensely, “I'm sure you've seen much better.”

“Sure it's something I’d never forget.” I shot him a curious glance, was he flirting? No surely not. In all my years of knowing jack not once did he make a move, or even show an interest in me. He was probably just trying to bring me back up after I made such a comment about myself.

“I've got a few too many scars here and there.” 

“Scars?”

“Well like you I was in a bit of a pickle once,” I placed my fork down and pushed away my plate, “we had a new lab assistant who from the start had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He mixed the wrong thing and put it in the wrong place and boom!” I faked and explosion with my hands.

“Where you close to the explosion”

“No goodness no I got lucky, I was standing two glass windows away, glass that embedded itself in my body, the only thing that saved my face was the clipboard I held up when I heard the boom, I knew something bad had happened and I guess I'm lucky I had fast reflexes.” Jack didn't say anything. He stood up and grabbed my plate and his. I followed him to the sink.

“I'll walk you back to your room.” I smiled at his offer and gave him a small nod. We moved through the halls stopping to say hi to a few people we happened to cross paths with. It didn't happen often in the base as it was very large, there weren't many agents at the moment. Jack was keeping an eye out for promising new members, but it wasn't an easy job. We stopped outside my door. 

“Thank you for being such a gentleman.” I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, something I had done to him a few times in the past. His face was filled with uncertainty, “are you okay old man?”

“It feels like I've seen you before.” He said “before all this”

“Well it's not impossible I was in the spotlight for awhile, probably saw me from a news report of my picture in one of the million papers that were babbling on about me.”

“No, I mean.. Yeah, no, you're probably right, I'd remember such a face if I saw it in person.” I looked at him expecting a sarcastic comment about my looks but it never came, “I'd remember those emerald eyes.” I smiled cheeks turning red.

“You are on a role with the compliments tonight old man, you okay?” Without warning, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms around his broad frame. We stayed like that for what felt like an hour, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

“I’m fine. Just have a strange feeling.” He said “Goodnight little moon.” His nickname caused my heart to drop, only one other person called me little moon.

‘G-goodnight.” I smiled hiding my inner anguish. I opened my door, greeted by a dark figure, “You didn't leave.” It wasn't a question but more a statement.

“I don't take orders well doc.” I crossed my eyes giving him a cold stare.

“Clearly, you don't.” he took a step towards me I raised my hand in front of me shaking my head, “Don't make another move” My voice was cold and emotionless.

“What's the matter doc? Don't like playing with the enemy.”

“Don't like playing with people who walked out of my life and never looked back.” I hissed the venom evident. It was hard for me to not throw myself at him, yet I had to do it. I had grown very attached to him at one point and he just left me. It was not easy for me to deal with. I wasn't one for many relationships, I didn't think he'd up and leave after making such a big deal about not wanting to share me. 

“Yes, well, perhaps you understand why now.” His voice was uncomfortably low. I shook my head and let my arms drop to my side. The pain finally breaking free. I had been holding back everything since the first day I saw the man again. All the anger, sadness, and hate I had just come out.

“You don't just fucking leave someone like that. For what reason? Cause you're a fucking coward. I don't care who the fuck I work for, you just…” My voice cracked “you don't just make someone fall for you and leave them alone like that.” hot tears ran down my face, I angrily wiped them away not wanting to let this man see me in such a state. I watched as his posture change, his shoulders slumped forward slightly. Carefully he began removing his mask.

“Stop. Just stop and get out.” I spoke between sobs, I didn't even care at this point if someone heard me from outside. He didn't listen, he pulled the mask off his face and placed it on my desk. He took a step towards me, I followed with a step away.

“Please, ga- reaper. Please leave.” I stopped myself from calling him his real name, his red eyes were staring down at me filled with an emotion I had never seen on the man before. He was not one for many emotions, I could barely get him to smile let alone anything else. Gabriel reached out a hand towards me and stopped seeing me flinch away. He let out a loud sigh.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was soft, as soft as he could get it. My eyes were on the floor, I knew seeing him my will would break. I looked up as he turned around. His head bowed as he leaned against my desk. The usual confidence he carried faded away quickly, the image pulled at my heart. I moved carefully and cautiously, stopping arms length away from him. 

“Stay? Just for the night, I don't want to be alone.” I whispered gently reaching out and touching his back, my touch making him shiver, “Just give me this one thing please.” He turned around, I craned my neck to see his face better. The pale skin painted with scars, imperfections that made him so perfect. I grabbed his cold hand and directed him towards my bed. I didn't want anything sexual, I just wanted the familiar feeling of his arms around me.

He pulled away for a moment, my heart dropped afraid that he was going to leave. He stopped at the door and flicked the lock. He was back at my side in seconds, his smoke form making it easy for him to move around quickly. Gabriel moved behind me pulling my body against his. The lack of heat from him made me shiver slightly, but I didn't mind. I wanted this, just to forget things for a moment. I fought to stay away for a few hours not wanting to fall asleep. I knew that he would leave the moment my eyes closed. I wasn't sure what the man wanted, or even if I could trust him at this point, I didn't care all I wanted was to feel him holding me just one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry there wasnt to much happening in this chapter next one will be better, I promise. Please dont be afraid to leave your feedback let me know it you like it, hate it anything I appreciate all feedback negative and positive, prefer the positive tho :p


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since the night I spent with Gabriel. As I had expected he was long gone when I woke in the early morning. I haven't heard or seen him since, it hurt to think of but I tried to convince myself that I need to let the man go, cut the ties. He wasn't the same as before something about him seemed colder than before, it hurt to think he had changed so much. He was always aggressive but not to the point of causing me harm, my encounters with him recently have left some kind of lasting pain long after he's gone. It was terrifying to not know if he meant me true harm or if he just wasn't aware just how much pain he was actually causing me. 

“Hello?” Something cold pressed against my side. I glanced down to see a small floating robot. I smiled down at it and looked up at the woman speaking.

“I'm sorry Mei, I guess I'm just tired.”

“Gotta keep your head in the game doc. Out there you don't have a second chance.” Soldier was standing on the side of the ring. I nodded and turned my attention back onto mei. It wasn't uncommon for me to be thrown at someone and told to evade and avoid any and all attacks. Jack made it very clear that I was to train daily to avoid any more uncomfortable confrontations with reaper. He truly believed that reaper meant me harm, and after seeing how different he was how aggressive he had become I wasn't so sure he was completely wrong

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Mei readied her gun at me, I knew what was to come after. I had trained with the shorter woman a few times. Her gun was not a pleasant thing to come in contact with, the cold it shot out was unimaginable. I dodged around her attacks, constantly moving making it so it was harder for her to actually hit me. I felt a chill run up my leg. I fell to the ground   
the pain and cold combined making me shiver. 

“You know Mei, I would much rather run naked in the arctic than get hit with that goddamn thing one more time.”

“Sorry!” She giggled whispering sorry a few more times. 

“That's enough for today,” Jack spoke up.

“Sure thing 76!” Mei happily hopped out of the ring. She took no time getting out of the room to go do whatever it was she did. I rubbed my leg a bit trying to get rid of the chill that seemed to linger. Jack ducked under a rope and knelt beside me. His warm hands touching my leg. I moved mine away appreciating how much warmer his were. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan.

“Now that feel good.” I smiled opening my eyes again, Jack was watching me, a strange look plastered on his face, “What?”

“Nothing,” he looked back down at his hands rubbing along my calf. 

“Think it's good now.” 

“Oh, of course, yeah. Good?” I nodded slowly throwing him a funny look. 

“You good Morrison?” 

“I guess just like you I'm a bit tired.”

“Not enough sleep? You know you should come bug me when you can't sleep chances are I'm not sleeping either.”

“I wouldn't want to bug you.”

“Awe Jack you know I love your company,” I spoke truthfully all sarcasm leaving my voice. I enjoyed being around him. He was a comfort for me. Since day one of joining, he's been there when I needed help. He was the one pushing me to learn hand to hand combat, to learn how to defend myself. I didn't have many friends when I first joined, so I welcomed his company, no matter the time of day. He crossed his arms over his chest the muscles bulging out as he did. I traced along them. It baffled me how well built this man was, I wasn't sure exactly how old he was but with he built, it was hard to believe he was any older than me. 

“How many times I have to tell you it's rude to stare?”

“I'm sorry, for an old man you sure have some nice muscle tone” I watched as his ears reddened slightly, “Shame it's a waste, I can still kick your ass.”

“You only wish you could.” He shot me a sly smirk. I stood up and wiggled a finger at him.

“Well come on then tough guy, let's see what you got.” He took no time positioning himself across from me his fists readied. 

I stood across from him awaiting his usual attack, it never came. Instead, he stood there waiting. I got bored and attacked, swinging my fists out at him, he dodged them easily, I was expecting nothing less. With a quick movement, I was pinned to the ground. I didn't move for a second trying to wrap my head around what in the word just happened. 

“Looks like I won. He got up and began walking out of the ring. I stood up and quickly jumped on his back. He stumbled backward his hands grabbing at my ankles. With ease, he pried my feet away from his body. I dropped down from his back and kicked his knees in making him stumble to the floor. I straddled his waist panting. He didn't make a move.

“You let me win.” I crossed my arms over my chest. Surely he knew better than to turn his back on me before calling a truce. He smiled and shrugged.

“What can I say I felt bad for you luna.” I rolled my eyes and moved to get up. I felt his hands gripping my hips firmly, his eyes staring at me. I placed my hands on his chest to get better leverage to move. I felt his muscles tense as I did so. My hair was dangling just past his head blocking out half the room. I stayed there for a moment, trying to figure out just what was happening.

“Well, I can leave if y’all need a little privacy.” I got up quickly, Jack not too far behind. He straightened his back and glared down at McCree.

“We were just brawling.” He said his voice back to its gruff professional tone.

“Call it whatever you want sir, just happy to see you getting some.” My jaw dropped as embarrassment washed over me.

“Jesse! You should know me better by now I'm a prude! You said so yourself.” The cowboy laughed at the mention of his previous words. He had attempted to make a move on me in my early days at the base, I denied him every time, one day after a particularly bad mission. He came by attempting his same old shit. After being rejected, and already in a bad mood he went on to call me stuck up and prudish. It was something that we later joked about as we got to know each other better.

“What do you want McCree?”

“We need you in the briefing room, it's important.” Jack looked at me as if asking if it was okay to leave. I nodded and waved my hand towards the door.

“Well get out of here old man before I kick your ass again.” He shook his head and walked off. I listened as their footsteps faded away.

“You have to spill the beans.” I looked over to see Lucio sitting on a bench.

“Jesus does everyone have to get their nose in other people's business here?” I said leaving the fighting ring. He laughs and shook his head.

“No, but there is definitely something going on between you and 76.”

“There nothing Lucio, you're my favorite DJ if there was you'd be the first to know sweetie.” He placed a hand on his heart and smiled.

“I’m honored at the gesture. Really tho, you two…?” He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I would never get intimate with my commanding officer. That is wrong on so many levels.” Though it had crossed my mind a few times. He was a very close friend, and his undeniable good looks were hard to deny. Sometimes watching him work out I would think about how it would feel to have his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. My mind always wandered through, always fell back on Gabriel. I hated him for it. I hated him for being so hard to forget. 

The rest of the day sped by. It was fairly uneventful as I roamed the halls talking to anyone I happened to see. I spent a good portion of the afternoon with Genji and Zenyatta meditating. The two were always a guaranteed relaxing time. I went to dinner and sat at the table quietly thinking about the two men. Jack and Gabriel in a way were very much alike. Both cold and stern, yet if you pushed enough you could see the tenderness under all of it. They were hardened men of the war, both fighters, yet I wasn't sure what it was Gabriel was fighting for. Talon was a ruthless crime organization, they often killed without a cause. It pained me to know he worked for such. 

***

“Well I can't make dinner, I can't watch TV, what in gods name can someone do without power?” I threw my hands in the air annoyed.

“It's out for most of the city.” Gabriel chimed in. I looked over at him, the pale candlelight dancing across his face. I sat down across from him. He stood up and reached a hand out to me.

“What?” I asked grabbing it carefully. He helped me to my feet.

“Do you trust me?” I nodded “Let me show you something beautiful.” He pulled me out of the apartment and up a few sets of stairs. At the end of the final sat was a large metal door.

“Are we even allowed up on the roof?” I whispered as though at any moment we would be caught. His laughed echoed down through the stairwell. 

“Don't worry, I'll take the blame if we get caught.” He pushed the door open, propping it with a rock to prevent it from locking us out. He pulled me to the center and sat down, patting the spot beside him he looked up at me.

“What are we going to do up here?” I asked sitting beside him. He pushed me onto my back and did the same. I stared up in amazement at the millions of stars in the sky.

“You can't see them as well when the city is lit up.” 

“Its…” I truly found myself at a loss for words, “It's stunning.” Gabriel grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly.

“When I was younger I would sit on the porch for hours watching the sky.”

“I can see why…” My voice was still a whisper. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked over at me, “What?”

“Nothing just wanted to see the look on your face.” He smiled at me gently. My heart filled with warmth.

“You should do that more.”

“Look at you?” I shook my head and moved closer to him.

“Smile, you should smile more.” He traced a finger along my cheek, I leaned into the touch. Gently he pulled my lips to his placing a soft kiss on them.

***

I was sitting in the middle of the base park. It was nothing special just a large patch of grass with a few flower beds. It was devoid of light making the stars easier to see. 

“I was wondering where you vanished to.” I could hear Jack's heavy footsteps moving closer.

“Ever stargaze jack?”

“Once, a very long time ago.” He sat down quietly beside me looking up at the night's sky.

“I never really stargazed before” the silence between us was filled by the distant sound of crickets chirping. We sat there in silence watching the beautiful nights sky. Without a word, I felt his hand brush against mine. His hand enveloped mine, as he gave it a warm squeeze.

“You do good work here Luna.” I turned my head not sure what to do, or say for that matter.

“I do my job that's all.” I smiled. His hand never shifted from its position on mine.

“You go above and beyond, I'm not always happy with your reckless behavior but you're doing good.” I stood up, he followed not too far behind.

“Well thank you jack. What's gotten into you? Getting soft on my old man?” He closed the distance from me. I held my breath and stared at him wide-eyed. He leaned in slowly pausing briefly.

“May I?” I could feel his warm breath on my face as he spoke, the sweet smell of mint overwhelming me. I swallowed hard trying to figure out what to do. Part of me wanted to kiss him, but the other part was thinking of Gabriel. It would feel wrong to kiss jack. He was my commanding officer, against all my rules.

“You're my commander jack…”

“Your point?” I bit my lip my eyes dropping to his lips. A thin scar ran down to his upper lip. He placed a hand on my waist pulling me closer. My heart was pounding in my chest. Without hesitation, he pulled me into a soft, gentle kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, he was gentle as though he was afraid to hurt me. I closed my eyes letting myself fall into the kiss, my hands pressed against his chest.

“That was better than I dreamed it would be.” He whispered breathlessly. He cleared his throat and stepped back, watching me. The kiss was perfect, everything a girl could ask for. Yet I was feeling undeniably guilty for kissing the man, I wanted Gabriel. Wanted the shadow of a man, the man who wasn't around.

“Dreamed?” My voice was questioning. Surely this man wouldn't dream of such silly things.

“you're a stunning woman Luna. Not even a blind man could resist you.” His hands ran along my sides tracing my curves.

“76!” Tracer called out from a distance. I let out a sigh of relief, I wasn't sure what to say her distraction was welcomed. 

“Yes, tracer?”

“There's been sightings of talon agents nearby. We think they have a base not too far off from the city center. Reports say reaper may be there.” 

“Get everyone to briefing.” his voice was back to its professional tone. Tracer nodded and vanished in a bright blue light. He turned back to me .

“I'll get ready and be in briefing.” 

“You'll be with me this mission. Don't want you straying too far if reaper is on the run. Talons had their eye out for you for awhile now.”

“Awhile?” I questioned. We started walking back into the base.

“Yes back before you joined I was following you. Keeping an eye on you. I was supposed to be the recruited but mercy beat me to it.” The news surprised me a little.

“Why?”

“I can only imagine they are admirers of your work and want you on their side.” I nodded slowly.

“I get that, but why were you watching out for me.”

“You were a talented doctor we wanted you, I took it on myself to protect you until time was right to recruit.” 

“How often did you watch me?”

“Every day. Talon doesn't rest. A few agents almost got to you.”

“Well thank you I guess for stalking.” I giggled and gave him a light push. He shot me a soft smile and stopped. I turned to him. His eyes traced along my body slowly stopping at my lips.

“It was a pleasure. Brought you here and not to the other side in the end.” I felt shy under the gaze of his piercing blue eyes, “now on with the briefing. I'll see you there doc.” His voice changed as he hesitated before leaving. I wasted no time going to get changed. Trying to take my attention off of the kiss we shared. I wasn't sure what to think, or even do for that matter. Gabriel's face filled my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be more entertaining than this one. Please leave your feedback I love hearing what you guys think! thank you for reading and kudos! sorry for any spelling errors that may have slipped by


	9. Chapter 9

I sat quietly beside jack as he scanned the area around us. The team had split up, I was stuck with jack. It wasn't a terrible position to be in but I wasn't sure how to act after sharing such a passionate kiss with the man. 

“Coast looks clear,” Jack called out waving his hand, signaling for me to follow him. He took out a talon agent who had his back to me. It was silent, both of us afraid of giving away our position. He pressed his back to a nearby wall listening carefully to the area around us. It was silent, uncomfortably silent.

“Something feels wrong about this jack,” I whispered. We had only come across a handful of talon agents since entering the building. I had been on enough missions to know we should have come across more of the bad guys. We should have caused an alarm to go off, chaos to happen, but nothing did. We were practically alone in the warehouse. Something was very wrong about all this, my gut was screaming at me to turn and run. To leave right now before things got bad.

“Do you want to pull back.” He turned to face me, his red visor intimidating. I was thrown off guard by his question. I thought for a moment. I would hate to be wrong about this, if we leave now and my gut feeling is wrong we put innocent people's lives at risk. Each talon agent that lives is a danger to anyone. I shook my head.

Jack moved forward. Loud gunshots rang out in the building, Jack tensed his senses heightening as he scanned the area. Quick steps sounded around us. 

“Jack” my voice was panicked as I glanced around. A sharp pain shot through my arm, I turned to see a talon agent standing gun draw, he reloaded quickly aiming again. I was pushed aside landing against the wall. Jack stood in front of me shooting at the man. Anther appeared to the left of jack, I quickly pulled out my small pistol trying to shoot at him, my injured arm throbbing as I raised it. I let out a scream as he shot at me my gun tumbling to the ground. Before jack was able to turn the talon agent dropped to the ground, black smoke surrounding him. 

“You can't even keep one person safe Morrison.” The voice sent chills up my spin. Warm tears were running down my face, the pain in my arm and hand almost unbearable. Gabriel took a step towards me.

“Stay away from her reyes.” Jack moved quickly putting himself between us. My mind was a blur as I sat there on the floor, blood staining my clothing, my blood.

“I’d leave if I were you Morrison. They won’t leave you alive.” Reaper vanished only to appear at my side. He lifted me up with ease, jack taking a moment to realize he was behind him.

“Let her go reyes.” Jack’s voice was threatening.

“Or else what? You'll shoot? Go ahead, don’t hit the girl.” He laughed menacingly “Wouldn’t want to kill one of your own.” My body felt weak, my head resting limply on his chest. His voice causing a calming vibration. Footsteps were approaching from behind us. Jack stood there for a moment.

“Take me instead, I know I'm worth more to you than the girl.” Reaper laughed and shook his head, his grip on me tightening.

“She is worth much more to talon, I can kill you another day.” he took a step back, towards the sound of the approaching steps “I’m always one step ahead of you.” 

“G...go…” I spoke weakly trying to lift my head and look towards my comrade. I felt comfort being in the arms of Gabriel, yet an unnerving feeling settled deep down in my stomach. 

“I won't leave without the girl,” Jack said, I smiled slightly. He was always a hard headed man. I didn't expect him to leave so easily . He was a soldier at heart, no man left behind. 

“Always so hard headed.” I whispered “go, you can't be my knight in shining armor if you die.” just talking was a struggle for me. I felt Gabriel's grip tighten more at my words a low growl leaving his throat. The steps were uncomfortably close now. Jack let out an angered groan as he spun and ran off, calling out threats to reaper as he did. I was thankful that he actually listened to me. I was afraid of Gabriel, unsure of just what lay ahead of me, but I was happy enough to know that my commander and friend was okay.

“Sir, would you like us to go after them?” Gabriel turned. There were multiple men dressed in all black carrying firearms.

“Let them go. We have our target.” his voice was low, my whole body felt numb. My vision blurry, black dots blotting out most of what I could see.

“What about the injured?” I could barely make out the man pointing at the ground.

“Finish him.”

“Yes, sir.” I let my eyes fall closed.

“We can take the prisoner sir.” Gabriel did stop his quick strides. He called something out behind him my consciousness leaving me.

***

“Please I understand that you are in a lot of pain but I need you to stop squirming around so much,” I spoke gently, tears streamed down my patience face. The woman looked up at me and gave me a slow nod. She whimpered as I examined the wound. Nurses and doctors moved around me quickly. Her whole lower half was mangled. I took a deep breath trying to contain my sorrow for the woman. I knew she wasn't going to be able to walk after this. She wouldn't be able to afford the expensive prosthetics that would help her. She would be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. The only thing keeping her conscious right now was a number of painkillers we had injected into her. I moved beside her as the bed was pushed down the halls. 

“We’re taking you into surgery do you understand?” she nodded again seeming to be out of it. It wouldn't surprise me if she really didn't understand. Her body was no doubt going into shock. I called out to a nearby doctor asking him to take over the patient. He gratefully took over allowing me to leave. 

I took no time punching out and throwing on my jacket. I needed to get out of there, away from everything. Tears stung my eyes. I had seen it so many times, but it was never easy. It was never easy to watch people lose their freedom. 

I pushed the door open wasting no time kicking off my shoes. I walked straight to my bedroom falling onto my stomach on my bed. I screamed into my pillow allowing the tears to roam freely. I barely heard the bedroom door creak open. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

“It's not fair.” I sobbed sitting up, “I try so hard to help. To save people, but sometimes I wonder why? Even if I save people sometimes their lives are miserable after. Losing the freedom to walk. Or the ability to even speak. So many people I save but do I really?” I was speaking so quickly it was almost impossible to understand me. I looked up at Gabriel tears blurring my vision. He didn't say a single thing. He simply pulled me into his chest gently rubbing along my back.

***

I groaned, slightly shifting my weight. I opened my eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden bright light around me. My vision was blurred briefly. I froze as I noticed that I was not anywhere I could recognize.

“You are awake wonderful.” A strange voice called out. I looked to see a tall man, his body nearly as large as Reinhardt's. His eyes stared at me blankly. I looked at him fear evident on my face.

“W-where am I?” I whispered trying to move further away from him as he walked towards me. Restraints were holding me still, making me unable to move away from the bed.

“Talon base #1203.” He stopped beside me, his form blocking out the light behind him, “I couldn't save your hand. We don't have nearly as high-end medical technologies as Overwatch. Our prosthetic limbs are some of the best, though.” I looked down at my hand in shock. Metal sat in place of my familiar flesh, it stopped just before my elbow. I closed the hand carefully, it was as though I could still feel my real hand. I carefully traced my fingers over the cold metal, a gasp leaving my lips.

“You should be able to feel everything as though it was your own.” I could feel the warmth from my fingers gently tracing along the metal, he was right it was as though nothing happened. Someone walked up behind the tall man. He spun around quickly, bowing slightly. I spotted Gabriel standing tall behind him. He was followed closely by two other talon agents.

“You're awake.” His voice was cold and distance, so unlike how he used to talk to me, “I thought I asked you to call me when she awoke.”

“She just woke up sir, I am sorry.” Gabriel waved his hand towards the man, he took a step away from me allowing for the reaper to see me better. I felt his eyes watching me carefully.

“Undo the restraints.” the man, of whom I could only assume was a doctor moved quickly the restraints falling free, “Let's go.” He spoke once again. I got up quickly and walked towards the man with wobbly legs. The two talon agents moved quickly on either side of me, one gripping my arm, preventing me from getting too close to Gabriel.

“Don't touch her.” Gabriel's back was to us, I was confused by how he even knew the man had held me back. The agent lets go of my arm as though it was on fire. 

“Reaper sir, shouldn't we bring her to the boss?” 

“Not yet.” the soldier was silenced quickly by the sharp tone in reaper's voice. The base was large, almost as big as Overwatches base. The floors were a dark gray making the white walls seem brighter. Gabriel seemed to float down the halls as he moved, the two talon agents never left my side. We stopped outside of a large metal door. Reaper punching in a code and it flew open. I peered inside noticing it was a large medical bay.

“Sir!” A dark skinned woman stood up quickly, “such a pleasure to see you, sir, what brings you in?”

“This is doctor Volek. She will be working alongside you.” the woman's eyes shot to me a wide smile on her face.

“Oh my! I am a huge fan of your work, you are a medical genius.” she paused and squinted her eyes, “didn't she get recruited by Overwatch?”

“She will be heavily guarded while she works alongside you. Any funny business by either of you will result in your immediate disposal.” The woman swallowed, I stared at his eyes wide. Working alongside her? I couldn't work for these people he must be insane to think I would be so quick to work alongside the enemy.

“You must be insane to think I will work for you people.” I finally spoke up. The woman looked at me shocked, her eyes quickly darting from me to reaper. The talon agents moved away from me slightly. 

“Sir, please let me deal with this. Such disrespect towards you is worthy of punishment.” one of the agents spoke carefully. Gabriel spun around quickly, everyone flinched but me. I stared at the man defiantly. He was no longer Gabriel in my eyes, he was simply reaper, the enemy. Gabriel was gone, I don't know what changed him but this man was not the same.

“You will do no such thing.” he hissed gripping my arm aggressively. He tugged me out of the room, dragging me down the hall. I glanced back noticing the two other talon agents chasing behind us. Reaper stopped before a smaller door.

“You two leave.” his voice was filled with anger. The agents mumbled a yes sir and left quickly. Reaper entered yet another code and the door opened. He threw me into the room, following closely behind.

“You're better off killing me than trying to get me to work alongside you people.” I hissed turning to him. I clenched my fists angrily. 

“You will obey.” he moved quickly closing the distance between us, “you will learn to obey the orders given to you!” he raised his voice. I flinched away from him, stumbling backward. He grabbed my wrist preventing me from falling. I swung my metal hand out my fist coming into contact with his chest. He stumbled back laughing slightly.

“I'd rather die,” I spoke once again, my voice scarily calm. He let go of my wrist and stepped back.

“You'll change your mind.” He turned his back to me. I took no time throwing myself at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist angrily throwing punch after punch into his back and the sides of his face. He threw himself back slamming me against the wall. I let go falling to the ground. I didn't get up, instead only sat there sobbing silently to myself. The pain and anger I felt towards Gabriel was unbearable. It hurt me to see the man I once knew so different, so cold towards me.

“I thought I loved you,” I whispered the words not even bothering me. I wasn't one to admit my feelings to someone, let alone say the dreaded L word. Reaper froze before me, he moved towards me but stopped quickly. 

“You are a fool of a little girl.” his words broke me down further. When I believed I couldn't be hurt anymore he tore me down beyond what I thought possible. 

“You're right,” I spoke defeated. I had no choice but to work for talon. I didn't want to die, I didn't want my life to end here in this musty smelling room. I looked up at Gabriel defeated. “You win,” I whispered a single tear dripping down my cheek. His shoulders slumped slightly, he walked towards me causing me to flinch away as he did. 

“Sir?” he straightened up quickly.

“What is it?” he never turned from me. I looked down at his black shoes 

“The boss wants to see you.” the talon agents voice was shaky. I could feel his eyes staring at the top of my head. 

“Very well.” he spun around, his heavy footsteps falling away. I looked up at him.

“I cared for you…” I whispered. I wasn't sure why I said it, perhaps I felt saying it out loud would help me better accept that I had grown to love him. That I had grown so attached to the man, and even after he left me without a proper reasoning I still had feelings for him. The man I loved was cold and harsh, but nothing like the reaper. Reaper was careless, evil and harsh.

“Make sure to let the doctor know what is to happen.” with that he was gone. I didn't get up from my position as the talon agent began explaining things to me. I was to work early morning to whenever the work was done. I would be escorted by two talon agents at all times. The only time alone I would get would be the time I spend in this room. I glanced around it was dark, a single lightbulb swinging gently from the ceiling. There were no windows. There was nothing but a small bed. A door in the corner of the room caught my attention, I could only assume it was a bathroom of sorts. 

“You are to pay respect to your new commander, outbursts like your earlier one will not be acceptable. Any and all acts of defiance will be punished.” I looked up at him finally, he looked young. I could see his short curly hair peeking out from under his black cap. He was holding a set of clothing, throwing them onto the bed.

“You are to wear your uniform at all times outside of your room. Extra clothing will be provided for you.” He turned and let the door slide closed behind me. I stood up and lifted the clothing up. It was a pair of dark pants and a dark long sleeve shirt. There was a strange symbol on the back, of which I could only imagine was the talon symbol. On the right breast was a red cross, surely to indicate I was a medic. I sat in the bed, it was hard and uncomfortable.

“What have I gotten myself into…” I whispered into the darkened room, “Jack.. you better find me.” My heart felt as though it had been ripped out of my chest. It was a stupid thing to think. I laid back on the bed, a musty smell wafting up from it. I stared at the ceiling taking a deep breath. I would have to start looking for my own way out, I couldn't rely on Jack to put a team in danger. If this base was as big as it looked it was sure to be filled with agents, a suicide mission for anyone who wanted to attack. 

I got up and slid the black outfit on carefully folding my old uniform. It was still stained with my own blood. I traced over the Overwatch symbol slowly. My life was so much simpler before all this. Before Overwatch. I wouldn't change it for a thing, if I were to die tomorrow I wouldn't have any regrets. The only regret would be allowing myself to grow so close with Gabriel. It was my stupid trust in the man that threw me into this situation. Gabriel was the enemy. Any feeling I had towards him I had to forget. 

My mind wandered to Jack. At one point I had compared him to Gabriel, but in this moment I saw no resemblance. Jack was a stern man, but a caring one at that. He didn't always show that he cared, but in one way or not through his actions you knew. Jack was always watching over those under his command. Watching over the people he cared for. Reaper was different. He didn't seem to care much about those around him, willing to throw anyone in front of a bus if it was what he wanted at the time. 

The door slid open, revealing two large talon agents. The men were large.

“Follow me.” One spoke, his voice was deep, “the boss wants to see you.” 

“Reaper?” My voice was small. They looked at each other and laughed shaking their heads.

“The big boss.” I swallowed hard. Overwatch had heard rumors about the head of talon, but there was no solid proof that there was even a lead to the organization. We had come to the conclusion that it was run much like overwatch, no true leader but one person who gave orders. I got up and walked towards the two, my legs shaky. If I ever got out of this alive, I'd have to remember every detail of the mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly hope you are all still enjoying this. Thank you so much for reading I cant say it enough! please dont be afraid to leave your feedback let me know what you think so far and how you like it!


	10. saving the enemy

The doors were large, they looked as though they belongs in a castle. It was terrifying just standing before them. One of the larger men knocked on the door. A booming voice called out from behind them.

“Enter!” The voice itself was enough to make me feel like a child once again. My legs feeling shaky as the doors were pushed open. For as large as the two men are, they seemed to struggle to push it open. I stared in awe at the room behind. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves along each side of the room, large ladders reaching up to the top of them. There was a stunning large window at the back of the room, a brilliant large wooden desk in the center. The furniture was stunning, all looking as though it cost more than the building itself. There was a stunning dark red rug under the desk, making the dark wood seem bright. 

“I’ve been waiting for a very long time to meet you Dr.Volek.” My eyes fell on the large man behind the desk. He seemed bigger than Reinhardt. I stared at him in awe, the large desk seeming small under him. His hair was gray, but he did not look as old as Reinhardt, his face appeared young. He flashed me a wide smile, showing off perfect teeth.

“You two may leave.” His eyes didn't leave me as he talked to the two men who walked me here. They nodded and turned tugging the doors shut as they did so. The loud banging of the door closing sent chills up my spine.

“Who are you?” I asked voice shaky.”

“Of course! How rude of me not to introduce myself.” He stood up his height unbelievable. He closed the distance between us quickly with a few quick strides, “I am the leader of Talon, my true name is not needed, as you may understand, I don't give it out to anyone.” I had to crane my neck back just to look up at the man's face. He grabbed at my newly found prosthetic hand looking it over carefully.

“I would like to apologize for the loss of your hand, I did not want harm to come to you.” He let go of my hand “You will find that it works much better for you than your own hand! I have waited so long to meet you face to face, I wasn't expecting such a stunning woman.” Though I found myself frozen in fear at the mere height of the man, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn red.His eyes were a stunning hazel, almost appearing yellow.

“Me? Why?” He looked at me as though I just asked why we need to breathe.

“You are the great Dr.Volek, the things you have studied the great medical achievements you've managed. Any organization in this war would do whatever it took to get you on their side.” he paused for a moment kneeling down to come face to face with me, “I am sorry it had to happen in the way it did. You must understand that I don't want to treat you as a prisoner.” He placed a large hand on my shoulder. His hand alone enough to crush me with little to no effort.

“There are better doctors out there, I had brilliant team-mates, why not any of them?’ I asked finding my courage again slowly.

“They are not you.” He stated simply “as I said I do not wish to treat you as a prisoner here, but if you do not comply and cooperate I have no choice.” His tone became menacing, I felt overwhelming fear wash over me. I nodded slowly.

“Ah, I see the outfit fits you just fine.” He said his voice once again cheery. The doors opened behind me, “oh! I'm sure you've already met my second in command, reaper.” I turned my head to see reaper stopping a few feet away from me.

“We have met,” Reaper said his voice devoid of any emotion. The man lifted my flesh hand and bent over just enough to place a gentle kiss on my hand.

“It would be an honor if you would join me for dinner tonight!”

“Sir I don't believe that is a smart idea,” Reaper spoke up quickly. The large man waved his protest off ignoring it completely.

“She is tiny, I'm sure if she tries anything I could handle it.” He made a very good point the man was enormous compared to me, he made me look like a small child. I wouldn't have the chance to take him out. The only way I was getting out of here alive was by playing things smart. I would have to go along with everything until I found the chance to get out of this place. It wasn't the ideal plan but the only one I had.

“But sir,”

“Enough reyes.” the man's voice boomed through the room, “Now take this young lady to her room, you'll find proper attire for dinner there.” He smiled and turned to sit back at his desk.

“Thank you sir” I smiled and bowed before him. I turned to find Gabriel already standing by the doors. I moved quickly to follow behind his fast strides. It was silent between us, and uncomfortable. I watched the way his coat billowed behind him as he moved. We stopped in front of a set of stunningly crafted ivory doors. Reaper pulled out a set of keys and searched for the right one to unlock it. They opened with a loud creak, I stared in amazement at the room. It was stunning. There was a four canopy bed, a red see through fabric surrounding it, making the black sheets harder to see. Large bookcases sat on either end.

“This is amazing,” I whispered more to myself than to the man standing beside me. I turned to see his face turned in my direction, “This isn't my room, though.” 

“It is now. By his request.” He hissed the last words, seeming annoyed by the situation. My face lit up. I was grateful to be out of the dimly lit musty room I was in before. A large window allowed for lots of natural light. I took a few more steps in noticing a large wardrobe against one of the walls. I moved towards it and swung it open a gasp leaving my lips. There was plenty of clothing inside, some fancy some casual. 

“You are to get ready for dinner, the boss prefers formal wear when you are in his company. Change quickly.” I turned to look at him and placed my hands on my hips.

“A little manners would do you well. Give a girl some privacy.” I spoke coldly. He let out an annoyed sigh and mumbled something under his breath as he exited the room, the lock sliding shut behind him. I looked through the immense amounts of formal wear and settled on a beautiful long red lace dress. The sleeves on it were long, a long slit along the right side revealing most of my leg. It was the perfect fit, causing me to wonder just how they figured my size so well. How long had they been hunting me down? How much did they know about me?

I found that there was a connected bathroom, thankfully. I was never big on communal washrooms, I enjoyed my privacy. There was a large assortment of makeup. I didn’t add much but a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and the dark red lipstick I found. 

“If you’re going to play nice, might as well look nice,” I said to myself looking at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair cascaded over my shoulder stopping just above my hips, it’s natural wave was a blessing as I never cared to do much with my hair other than brushing it. I looked myself over in the mirror taking a deep breath. I had to play nice, as much as I wanted to burn this whole place down it would do nothing but get me killed. 

I was in the middle of trying to convince myself I could do this when there was a knock at the door. Before I could answer the doors to the room were pushed open. I exited the bathroom to see a man standing at the doors. It wasn't until I moved closer that I realized it was Gabriel. He was missing his usual attire, his mask gone. Instead, he was dressed in a black tux. I paused for a moment looking him over, he was handsome. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed his eyes on me, His jaw dropped slightly, my cheeks burned red. He shook his head and looked away from me staring ahead of him.

“W-when you're done staring, we can go.” I noticed the smile fighting its way onto his face, but just as soon as I saw it it was gone.

“You look different,” I stated simply walking to the doors. He stood still behind me for awhile before following behind. He stayed behind me the whole time, calling out the odd direction here and there. There was a huge difference to this side of the building than what I saw when I first entered. This end looked like a palace compared to the beat down area I was in before. Reaper moved in front of me stopping at yet another set of stunningly large oak doors. He opened them and waved a hand signaling for me to enter. I was in awe once again at the interior. There was a huge long white table in the center of the room. I spotted the talon leader at the head of the table. He stood up quickly and moved to my side. Gabriel was pulling out a chair only to be waved off. He hesitated before finding his place at the large table. 

“May I?” the huge man asked holding out his arm for me. I shakily nodded and wrapped my arm around his.

“I won't lie to you sir, I'm a bit shocked by the treatment I am receiving.” 

“You are a lady, a lady deserves proper treatment,” he stopped at the chair next to his and pulled it out for me “and you are also a valuable asset for us.”

“Thank you, sir.” I sat in the chair, Gabriel seated directly across from me. His piercing red eyes focused on me, “but I am the enemy.” I stated the obvious. Surely he didn't believe I would just turn on overwatch that easily, on my friends, my family.

“Of course, you are but I believe with time even an enemy can become a friend.” his words sent a ping of despair to rush through me. With time I'd become a friend. It scared me to think of being here for too long, I had no interest in working with these ruthless killers. I remained silent. The man pulled his chair out and seated himself. I looked down at my hands in my lap trying to hide the panic and sorrow that took over me.

“Reyes, staring at a lady is rude.” I looked up to see Gabriel still watching me carefully. He looked away quickly turning his attention to the large man. 

“I apologize.”

“She is beautiful, you are not to blame.” I smiled slightly at the kind compliment.

A hand full of waiters came out three holding plates. The other three with champagne flutes. A plate was placed in front of me. I stared in awe at how pretty it was set up.

“Tonight's dinner is maple salmon with a garden salad.” I looked down at the meal, it looked amazing.

“Thank you.” The larger man said waving the people off.

The dinner was nice. There was a little bit of small talk between bites. I had learned that the man was extremely proper, his expensive taste suiting his personality. I caught Gabriel watching me from time to time but did my best to ignore it. Every time our eyes met my heart would skip a beat. I hated myself for allowing such a reaction. After dinner and an extremely sweet dessert, the plates were cleared away.

“Allow me to escort you back to your room please.” 

“Sir, please don't go out of your way.” Reaper stood up moving to pull my chair out. The talon leader shot him an evil glare.

“it is only proper that I escort the lady back. You are dismissed reyes.” Gabriel stopped for a moment before bowing and leaving. I stood up, he held his arm out for me again. We began walking down the long halls.

“Reyes? Is that his first name?” I asked knowing full well it wasn't.

“No, that is his last name.” Gabriel reyes, I said the name in my head, something about it seeming faintly familiar. I glanced at a large painting on the wall slowing slightly to see it better.

“Do you like it?” The painting was of a white stallion, the background was dark and stormy.

“It's stunning.” I looked up at him, “you have expensive and elegant taste sir.” He chuckled the sound booming.

“I was raised in a very wealthy family.” We began walking again. Stopping after a few steps outside my new room, “I hope your room is up to your standards.”

“It's more that I expected.” he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Wonderful. I am retiring to my room, someone will be here in the morning to escort you to the medical bay. Goodnight.” He placed a kiss on my hand and left. His kindness was hard to understand, he was the ruthless leader of an organization that killed anything and everything that got in their way. 

I made my way to the large bed, pulling aside the sheer red curtain. The sheets were black silk. I traced my fingers along the soft surface. It almost seemed odd to be treated so nicely in enemy territory. I knew things would change quickly the moment I got out of hand. 

After changing from the elegant dress, I found a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt, both unfortunately showing off the talon symbol but it was comfortable at least. I pulled back the blankets and crawled into the bed. It was much comfier that the one I had back at overwatch, the whole room was ten times what I had back in overwatch. Yet as nice as it was I missed my creaky bed and simple plain decoration. I looked a tiny prosthetic hand curiously, it was easy to forget I even lost a hand. It felt no different, the only time I noticed was when I saw the glint of the shiny metal or the cool touch when I would rub my face. I noted a small circle on my palm, it seemed out of place against the smoothness of the rest of my hand. It was an indent of sorts, perhaps just a part of the design.

I fell asleep quickly almost forgetting about the fact that I was in enemy territory. My eyes fluttered open slowly. A figure stood behind the red mesh. I sat up quickly blinking to clear the sleep from my eyes, there was nothing there.

“You're paranoid…” I whispered into the darkness “completely paranoid.” I sat there for a moment staring at the spot, my heart racing. I laid back in bed taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

A knock at the door woke me up. The lock slid and the door creaked as it was pushed open.

“Get up. get dressed “ I looked over to see reaper. I crawled out of bed rubbing my eyes, the cool metal of my hand relaxing. I grabbed the uniform I had placed out carefully beside the bed and went into the washroom. I went to swing the door shut only to realize it didn't close properly.

“A little privacy would be nice reaper.”

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” He spoke matter of fact. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Something you don't need to see again.” I hissed. He leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest. I let out a sigh and glared at him. Whatever stupid game he was playing at I wasn't about to let him win. 

“Childish,” I mumbled. I turned my back to him and pulled my shirt over my head and quickly changed. I could feel his eyes baring into my back. I slid on my pants and turned to him glaring still. I brushed past him, he grabbed my arm.

“What now?” I said annoyed, though the contact sent warmth throughout my body, my heart was racing.

“The boss has grown a liking to you, seems you have that effect on people.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“And? Is there a reason behind this pointless comment?”

“I don't like sharing.” I looked at him in disbelief and yanked my arm away. I walked towards the bedroom doors.

“Good thing there's nothing of yours, you have to share.” I crossed my arms and shot him a devilish smile. Whispered of smoke twirled off his body as he glided toward me.

“Is that what you think?” He said menacingly. I looked at him defiantly.

“It's what I know, reaper.” he moved in closer, his body pressed against mine. He gripped my arms firmly. A knock on the door frees a sigh of relief from me.

“what!” He didn't move from the position.

“Sir, we need to get the doctor to the med bay asap, we have injured.” He growled and let me go, I smiled at him happy that whatever strange situation we were in was ended.

The med bay was filled with injured soldiers. All of them wearing their uniforms and armor. Though they were the enemy, I still couldn't deny helping them. That wasn't who I was, they were still human and deserved to be helped. I took no time moving away from the men who brought me here to the nearest injured patient. 

“what happened?” I hadn't noticed reaper beside me until now.

“We were ambushed by overwatch agents.” The soldier spoke through gritted teeth. I ignored the conversation they were having, almost happy to know that overwatch had the upper hand. Yet I was also worried, to see so many injured certainly one or two overwatch agents were harmed. I took a deep breath trying to push aside the thought of d.va or Hanzo injured. Mercy was a brilliant doctor and more than capable of keeping people safe.

“I'm going to need to take this off okay?” I spoke gently to the man. He nodded and moved just enough for me to cut away his shirt revealing large gashes on his chest. They were clean cut, made no doubt by a sword. I knew right away this man was lucky, the only agent to use swords was Genji and he was a deadly force. I began cleaning the wound to prevent any infection. It wasn't until I moved to heal it that I notice, even with my fake hand I was able to heal him. The small circle on it lit up a brilliant red color, the light seeming to flow and cover the wound. I watched in amazement at the technology.

“Ah it works wonderfully, your body has remarkable healing abilities. This prosthetic was made just for you. To work with your body's gift.” I jumped slightly as the doctor I met when I first woke up here, move beside me. The soldier's eyes were wide as he watched the wound heal. 

I inspected it carefully noticing the thin red line that was once a deep gash. My fingers traced along it making the man shiver.

“Sorry.” I chuckled pulling my hand away. I moved around the room healing whoever I could. It was a tiring job running back and forth but I enjoyed it. Overwatch agents were careful in the field, leaving very little healing up to me. The fast pace and contact movement was a breath of fresh air.

The woman I had also met the day before was moving around me. The two of us not having enough time to sit down and relax between patients. I was surprised by a number of injured soldiers that kept flooding through the doors. I remember making a joke about them walking into every bullet they saw, this only gave me dirty looks from injured men.

“You have done well today.” The female doctor flashed me a wide smile. I thanked her and took a deep breath. This was the last thing I ever expected to be doing is saving the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was just a little calm, things will get interesting soon. I hope you are all still enjoying this thank you for the comments it pushes me to want to update more often. Please excuse any grammatical errors I updated this before leaving the house in a hurry hope its not to bad


	11. Chapter 11

Before I knew it I was already back in my room. I had denied dinner. I wasn't overly hungry and didn't care to eat with so many people of whole knew I was an enemy. Throughout the day I gained many dirty looks even though for most of them I was saving their lives. I found myself very restless unable to actually fall asleep.

I moved over to the large window, the moon was stunning. It was a full moon bright in the sky, illuminating the trees on the ground. I could feel eyes on my back.

“It's not right to enter a ladies room unannounced.”

“You knew I was here.”

“Are you going to stand in the shadows or join me?” I questioned. I didn't hear his footsteps as Gabriel walked to my side. He stood their wisps of smoke twirling off him. I looked back out the window up at the moon.

“My mother told me a story when I was younger about the moon and the wolf”

“Oh? What was the story?” I questioned curiously. Even though I desperately wanted to hate the man his presence in the moment brought me comfort.

“It was how the wolf loved the moon.”

“I've never heard it.” I turned to him, looking at him for the first time in the moonlight. I was surprised to see him not wearing his normal attire. The scars on his face seemed more prominent in this light.

“it was simple. He loved her. Every month he saw her in all her beauty. She shone like nothing he's ever seen, her beauty incomparable” his eyes stayed focused on the moon, “Yet despite his love for her, it was a love that was forbidden. He was but a simple wolf and she the moon. Not a single star could compare to her light. For this forbidden love every month the wolf cried. He cried for what he could never have.” 

“That's terribly sad,” I whispered, for the first time since seeing the man again I saw genuine emotion on his face. He looked saddened by the story.

“It is sad, but for him to be with her would only take away her beauty from the rest of the world. To prevent her from living.” he looked to me, “so he rather live a life of sorrow that to do such a thing” I stared at him in awe. Even before I knew who he really was, before overwatch, never did the man express such emotion. 

“It's a beautifully sad love story,” I whispered, his eyes met mine causing a shiver to race through me. We stood there for a bit simply watching each other. I traced the familiar features of his face.

“You're different.” He spoke finally moving closer, “much more stubborn.”

“That's possible?” I chuckled. My heart was beating a mile a minute, my hands shaky as I stood before him unsure of what to do or say.

“I didn't think so, but that's you. Always surprising.” 

“Well, people change.” I cleared my throat fighting off the urge to touch him. Just to feel his cold skin once again. I glanced back out the window.

“Everyone has their reasons.” I nodded slightly. 

“Is there a reason you're here reaper?” My cold tone was back. I couldn't just let this man play games with me, that was exactly what he was doing.

“Call me Gabriel.” 

“That's not the name you chose to go by.” Every word he spoke caused my emotions to run wild, “now why are you really here?”

“They need you in the med bay.” He spoke after a brief silence. I nodded.

“I just need to change.” This time, as I grabbed my clothing and entered the bathroom he gave me my privacy, I enjoyed it. The time alone gave me a chance to get myself back together. I took a few deep breaths before leaving, he was already standing by the open doors his mask covering his face. I wasn't sure where he managed to pull it out from. The first half of the walk was silent. The med bay was on the lower level quite a walk from my room.

“You and soldier are close.” His comment caught me off guard.

“He's my commanding officer.”

“He's more than that.” He had a tone of distaste in his voice, “I didn't think kissing your commanding officer was normal.” I stared at him wide-eyed. How did he know, “it's easy to get into that base with my abilities.” A smile crossed his face as if proud of his achievement to break in unnoticed.

“I don't believe my personal life is any of your business. Last I checked you were an enemy.” He stopped causing me to turn to face him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Oh thank goodness you're here!” the female doctor grabbed at my arm. She looked up at reaper as if seeing him for the first time, “Good evening sir.” Her tone was flirtatious. I could see by the way her cheeks brightened at the mere sight of him that she had some form of crush on the man. He nodded not bothering to give her an answer. She yanked me off the last few feet towards the med bay glancing back at reaper a few times before he vanished from sight.

“Is it always this busy?” I questioned the lady staring in awe at the soldiers scattered around the room. There weren't nearly as much as earlier in the day but still a good handful. She shook her head her face growing grim.

“Overwatch has been attacking many more of our bases later. No doubt looking for you.” she smiled the last part as though she were proud of the idea. My heart skipped, to think they were looking for me. I didn't think Jack would not look for me, but to hear that they are looking so aggressively made me smile slightly.

“Please be careful Jack,” I thought to myself. He could be reckless at times and didn't always make the best decisions for the team. All I prayed was that this was the most damage that happened between the groups. I hated the idea of Overwatch agents being hurt, Mercy had more than enough skill to heal them but none the less I didn't want them hurt. I moved to the nearest injured man. He looked young, not even in his twenties.

“How old are you?” I questioned looking over his wounds. His whole body was shaking, no doubt the adrenaline of the fight wearing off allowing him to feel the various bullet wounds throughout his body.

“I-I I'm ei-eighteen.” he stuttered. I smiled softly at him.

“You're young, what are you doing here. You should be out partying and doing stupid things.”

“I was orphaned at a young age, talon took me in.” The idea made me feel sad for him. He was orphaned just to be thrown in the middle of a war that wasn't his. I tried to keep the conversation going to keep his mind off of what I was doing. I moved carefully removing the bullets and healing the area.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“If you don't think fighting Overwatch agents is stupid, what is your definition of stupid?” I chuckled and looked up at him.

“You think it's stupid?”

“They have some of the best fighters, talons made up of men and women who have not been trained nearly as well.” I gave him a compassionate look as he glanced up at the ceiling, “Bound to end up dead one of these days by their hands.” I wanted to promise him his life, to promise him he'd grow old and die years from now, but I couldn't. I knew that the moment he saw an Overwatch agent he'd be dead. He'd draw his gun and shoot. He didn't stand a chance, not with how they work. Even one on one he'd be dead. I dismissed him and moved to other injured men healing them one by one. 

I watched as the last one left taking a deep breath and running my hands through my hair.

“Your prosthetic is doing wonders, making my job much easier, reduces the healing time they usually have.” The female doctor stopped beside me.

“Well, it's quite the piece of technology.” I smiled at her standing there awkwardly, I wasn't sure what to do now. I was told strictly to stay here until I was retrieved. 

“Poor reaper must be tired of following you around.” it sounded as though she was trying to make it a joke. I shrugged my shoulders.

“I guess.”

“He's my boyfriend.” She smiled widely at me. I couldn't help the look of shock from crossing my face.

“I'm sorry what?”

“Well I mean we haven't made it official but we've kissed a few times, he's joined me for dinner more than once, it's more attention than most get.”

“I see.” I glanced at her for a few minutes mulling over her words for a bit. I spent a few hours in awkward conversation with the woman. A few soldiers coming in and out of minor injuries. I glanced at the time only to notice almost four hours had passed, I began to wonder if I had been forgotten. Heavy footsteps caught my attention, I knew the sound well enough. I watched as the woman jumped up from her seat a huge smile on her face.

“Reaper h-” He was gripping at his side leaned over slightly. She ran to him only to be pushed aside.

“Leave.Now.” He hissed. I dropped the pen I was playing with and stood up, “No, not you.” He pointed at me. I sat back down, shocked by the authority in his voice. The woman began to protest but received nothing but a cold shoulder from the man and a low growl. She left leaving me alone with him. I noticed red drops forming around the silver of his claws. I stood up quickly and walked over to him.

“Sit,” I demanded pushing on his chest slightly towards. He obeyed without question. He shrugged off his jacket. I pulled at his armor loosening it enough to pull it over his head, leaving a black sleeved shirt. I examined it briefly before grabbing a pair of scissors. Without asking I began cutting the fabric away from the skin, assuming stretching it over his head would do nothing but cause him pain. 

“Looks like we're even,” he muttered. I couldn't help but smile slightly at his words. I remembered the day he broke the buttons off of my favorite shirt years ago. I examined the wound carefully.

“What happened?” I questioned cleaning it without hesitation. My eyes darted towards his bare chest, taking in how perfectly chiseled he was. My eyes met his and I looked away quickly again, he let out a low laugh.

“You can look.” I rolled my eyes.

“Sure your girlfriend would like that, and here you were giving me shit for kissing my commander.” he tilted his head curiously before he let out a sigh.

“The nurse isn't my girlfriend.”

“Doctor.” I corrected him.

“She's a nurse, I've met better doctors.” I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him inspecting the perfect fix of his wound. 

“Done,” I stated. He glanced down and muttered something. He stood up and shrugged his jacket back on, his bare chest barely visible from the opening. 

“Will you take me to my room? I am tired.” He nodded and did as I asked. I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. The lack of sleep and constant work and running around was exhausting. 

I woke up refreshed and rested. It was fairly late in the night, making me assume that I had slept through the day and into the next night. I took no time having a shower and letting the grime off everything wash off me. I searched through the wardrobe searching for something, anything to wear. I settled on the same sweat pants and shirt I had worn before. There was a knock at the 

“The boss would like to see you,” he spoke simply. I nodded.

“Best not keep him waiting then.” I moved towards the doors. He stood by the window a bit longer before finally following behind me. I took a few steps back allowing him to lead, instead, he slowed his pace, walking side by side with me.

Standing outside of the grand doors were the same large men who brought me here in the first place. They gave reaper a nod and grunted a hello. The two of them heaved the doors open, even for their size and strength it was a big task.

“Ah there you are, I surely hope I did not interrupt your sleep, ma cheriè”

“You speak French sir?” I asked curiously, I knew a little bit of French, “I was not sleeping.” He stood up as I approached his desk, bowing and signaling for me to have a seat.

“I speak a little bit, my mother was of French, the French I learned was all from her. She died when I was young so I never learned much.” I nodded and took a seat across from him.

“May I ask why you felt to call on me at such a late hour?” I felt the need to speak properly to this man. Though he never expressed that I had to.

“You are a member of overwatch. As you can imagine we are very curious about what you know.” 

“You want me to tell you about overwatch?”

“Not about them. We know all about them. More inside information.” I stared at him wide-eyed, did he truly think that I would give up that kind of info to a known enemy?

“I can't do that.” The smile on his face faded quickly as I spoke “I've already gone past my comfort zone by saving your soldier. The very same people who try to kill my friends, my family!”

“I have treated you well have I not?” he raised his voice slightly, “have I not shown you kindness?”

“Y-yes” I stuttered.

“You do not belong to overwatch anymore. You belong to talon.”

“I belong to no one! I am a human being, I work with overwatch. I do not belong here. I don't belong with talon.” I tried to keep myself calm. Seeing this man angry was terrifying enough. it upset me to think he truly believed I belonged to talon, as though I were simply an object.

“You disrespect me. I saved you from death. I could have killed you the moment you were brought back.”

“Then kill me. I would much rather death than to give up my friends and family to you people.” I hissed. He slammed his fists on the desk causing me to jump.

“Men!” I looked behind me to see the two large men entering the room. Gabriel stood in the shadow of the doors watching wordlessly.

“Sir?”

“Take her to the basement. Our guest needs to be shown her place here.” He flashed me a cold smile. Feared welled up inside me. The two men gripped my arms aggressively yanking me out of the chair. All it took was one of them to drag me around like a rag doll. I kept my head held high as I was dragged out, trying to not allow these people to see my fear. If I were to die, I would die with my pride. I glanced at the bone white mask of Reaper as I passed him by the door, I didn't have to see his eyes to know they were following me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this wasnt to lame for yall, a bit of action in the next chapter I promise. Thank you soo much for reading I know I say it a lot but it really means a lot to me.


	12. Caught

The room was dark and damp, resembling exactly what the movies portrayed as a dungeon. I could hear muffled screams and cried down the halls around me. I wasn't sure just how long I had been here for bit it couldn't be any more than a day, nothing had happened the two men simply shoved me into the room and left. I sat on the cool concert ground trying to keep myself from crying and screaming like the others. I wasn't going to allow these people to get that kind of reaction from me.

“Hello, Dr.volek.” And an unfamiliar voice spoke as they entered my room the door creaking. I looked up at he man standing before me an evil grin spread across his face.

“Who are you?” I questioned already knowing I didn't care for an answer. The sudden change of scenery around me was enough. I knew that being down here was not good and in the end, I would regret my decision but I refused to give up any information about overwatch and it's agents.

“I'm the one who's going to break you.” He moved in closer, I noticed a small glint of metal in his hand.

“So what you must. I won't tell you shit.” I hissed hiding my true fear.

Days went by, each day was a new torture. They didn't feed me down here, the water intake was just enough to keep me from fainting. I stared blankly at the man before me. I had come to learn his chosen name was Hades. The name itself mad enemy laugh when I found out. I know a little about Greek mythology and knew he had chosen the name of the kind of the underworld. Even reaper was less laugh worthy.

“All it takes is for you to give a little info. That all we want.” I looked up pulling on the chains that kept my arms restraint. Dried up blood stained my body. Bruises and cuts covered every inch.

“I'd rather die.” I breathed heavily. My body was screaming begging for mercy, but I refused to give in. My eyes widened as I noticed a burning hot metal prod in his hand. He brought it to my side, I let out a scream, tears rolling down my face. He laughed.

“If that's what you want you'll never get it.” My eyes were heavy. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. He brought the prod to my skin once again, in the same spot. I barely had the strength to lift my head and scream anymore. I heard the door creaked open and another person enter. There was no sound coming from either person in the room, I assumed that perhaps the two left and I didn't hear them go. I felt the chains around my wrists loosen, I dropped to the floor not able to support my own weight. I closed my eyes letting sleep take me over.

****

I watched him, taking in every last part of him revealed chest as he exited the shower. His muscles littered with scars, still sexy.

“Enjoying the view?” I turned to look in the mirror blushing.

“Got an issue with it?” I said teasingly tossing him a copy smile. A small smile crossed his face, if I had blinked I would have missed it. He moved to stand behind me, his height alone making me looks like a child. He trained his hands along my side.

“I told you I don't like being watched.” He whispered in my ear his warm breath brushing against the sensitive skin.

“I'm a rule breaker I suppose.” 

“I'll have to teach you a lesson” he placed my hands on the sink in front of me, “keep them there.”

“What if I move them?” 

“Everything stops.” He began placing gentle kisses along my neck biting and sucking along the way. I would never admit it out loud but I loved his dominance over me.

I let out a surprised gasp as his hand made its way beneath my panties. he kicked my feet apart. His cold fingers causing me to shiver. My soft moans filled the room as his finger moved over the sensitive area. I lifted one hand in an attempt to reach for any part of him.

“you just don't know when to listen.” He growled. He spun me around till I was pressed against his chest. He lifted me with ease and placed me on the counter, his red eyes trailing along my body.

“It's hard to listen when I know what I want.”

“What would you ever do if you got kidnapped? They'd kill you in seconds.” He traced a finger along my cheek.

“I'm sure I would cooperate in that kind of situation.” I giggled trailing my hands over his chest.

“You wouldn't have to.” He placed a kiss on my forehead, “ they'd all be dead before they got the chance to harm you.” My face lit up and my heart skipped a beat.

“I like this side of you.” I leaned against his chest. He didn't say anything back. Every now and then he would throw away the tough guy act and be gentle with me. This is exactly what made me love him. 

***

“Wake up.” The voice seemed distant, “Jesus Christ.” The person growled. Something cold was pressed against my side causing me to flinch. I slowly opened my eyes the bright light blinding. I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I was in what looked like a cabin. 

“you never were good at listening.” I turned my head to see the angered face of Gabriel. 

“Where am I? What happened?” I tried to sit up my body screaming. He placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back.

“Your fine now stop moving dammit.” He walked away just out of my sight. I took in the cabin. There wasn't much furniture, very bare. Looked as though no one really lived here. There wasn't a single decoration hanging along the walls.

“Where are we? Is this a talon base?” he turned to me rolling his eyes.

“No it's not your safe don't worry.” I tried sitting up again only causing him to let out an annoyed sigh, “Stop moving dammit. I’m trying to help you.” He came back to my side gently caressing my side with an unfamiliar white cream. I winced slightly. 

“You know I can just heal it myself…” I muttered. I repositioned myself slightly and pushed his hand away. The familiar red glow from my bionic hand shone on the bare skin. I felt the warmth overtake me as the wound healed. I had only tried healing myself a few times, the sensation was strange. To feel your skin move and stretch so quickly. I leaned my head back against the couch turning to look at him. His eyes trailed along my body, I hadn't realized that my top was completely missing.

“I don't understand what happened.”

“I got you out.” He said simply as though that would explain everything. He sat down on a small chair beside me, I was sitting on a large black couch. He gently traced a finger over the now spotless area. 

“Why? Can't imagine that'll make you very popular with your boss.” He looked up at me a strange look crossing his face.

“Because what they were doing wasn't right. They're morons to really think that you'd give up anyone in Overwatch.”

“So? That's why you saved me?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I know you like to think I hate you.” He stood up and turned his back to me, “I don't though.” Gabriel glanced out a small window, something I noticed he did often. I shifted sitting up, my body was still very sore, though I could heal physical wounds, I couldn't heal the aches and pains from all I had endured. He glanced back at me as I moved, leaning his back against the window his eyes fell upon me. 

“You could have fooled me.” He shook his head and moved closer, kneeling down beside me. He traced simple patterns along my legs.

“I told you I wouldn't let anyone who hurt you live.” My heart skipped at the reminder. 

“That was a long time ago reaper.”

“Gabriel. Call me Gabriel.” I felt my hands get shaky as he dragged a cold bare finger along my cheek. His thumb was dragged over my lips pausing on my chin.

“That was a long time ago, Gabriel,” I repeated my words. He looked down at my lap.

“You must understand my need to stay away from you. Do you really think things would have worked out for you if they found out about how close we are?” I was shocked by the sudden conversation from him. He was never one for many words, only speaking when needed, only saying what needed to be said.

“Can you walk?” He changed the subject quickly. Gabriel took a few steps back allowing me to get up, my legs were weak I fell to my knees. He grabbed my arm quickly and swooped me up into his arms, “I’m taking you back where you belong.” He mumbled, his voice vibrating his chest.

“What will you do?” I questioned. Certainly, he knew that after doing something so crazy that he wouldn't be able to go back to talon. He walked in silence not bothering to reply to me. He carried me out of the small cabin into a black car. I glanced back at the cabin taking in the overgrown yard and surrounding trees. 

He took no time racing away from the area, he had said something about talon finding it soon. The first half of the drive was silent, I glanced at him a few times taking in his appearance. He had covered his face with his mask, to my dismay hiding his face. His hands were not covered, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“You said you loved me.” He stated, sounding as though he was talking to him more so than himself. I looked at him shocked by the sudden bold statement.

“Did I?” I tried to act calm. 

“You did. You remember, I know you better than that.” He stated simply. I stayed quiet, “Why?”

“Why would I say it?”

“No… Why did you love me.” I was quiet for awhile watching trees fly by us. Part of me so desperately wanted to make him stop the car. I wanted to tell him I still do, but I knew that even if I did it wouldn't make much of a difference.

“You're not as unloved-” I stopped dead in the middle of the question recognizing where we were, “Stop the car.”

“Why?”

“Stop the fucking car, Gabriel.” I almost shouted he ignored me still. I reached for his hand looking at him with worried eyes, “What are you doing? If you go any closer the security system will pick you up.” We were just outside of the base. There was a large area outside of the base that was highly secure, any vehicles going through it was reported and stopped. I stared at a black SUV just a bit up the road. Gabriel stopped the car and got out, he made his way towards my side and picked me up. I tossed and turned in his grip trying to break free. 

“I can get away remember?” He spoke simply, his voice uncomfortably calm. He moved towards the SUV. I calmed slightly, he had a point he was not an easy man to catch and it would be very easy to get away from any shot fired at him. I noticed a figure moving quickly towards us.

“Jack,” I whispered. Gabriel's grip tightening on me slightly.

“Drop the girl,” Jack yelled his gun pointed at him. Tracer appeared beside him. She mumbled something to herself. I assumed she was calling for backup.

“She cants walk for herself,”Gabriel called out. Jack moved cautiously towards Gabriel. Tracer moved close by. Gabriel moved closer causing tracer to ready her gun quickly moving behind him and pressing her guns against his back. Gabriel let out a low growl. Jack dropped his gun, no doubt his eyes never leaving reaper's face. 

“Drop her reaper,” Jack said again, I took in his form, grateful to be so close to home. Gabriel gently placed me on my feet, my legs wobbled slightly before Jack gripped my arm helping my balance. My whole body felt weak, no doubt from the lack of food and water I had gotten over the last few days. Jack lifted me up, I spotted a larger form coming up behind him. Reinhardt was followed by Genji, Hanzo not far off. Gabriel held ou his arms.

“Well? You going to take me in or what golden boy?” I looked at him shocked by the phrase, I shook my head.

“N-no we can't. H-hell gets away you know that.” I tried to talk Jack out of the idea, I had no idea what he was thinking. 

“Reinhardt, watch him, Tracer go get the cuffs. Now.” Jack called out. Reinhardt approach reaper. He grabbed his guns, Gabriel not making a move to stop him, “What game are you playing reyes?” Jack asked suspicion filling his voice

“You really going to give up this chance?” Tracer came back in a blur of blue. She eyes the man before her cautiously as she clipped the cuffs around his outstretched wrists. I watched in horror as he allowed himself to be shoved forward by Reinhardt. I was staring at him as he was taken away, he glanced back at me before he was no longer in my view. 

Jack took me to Mercy worried about my lack of strength. Mercy was overjoyed at the sight of me. A few other agents coming by to welcome me back and say how happy they were to see me back. I had fallen asleep at some point, only to wake up and find myself back in my bedroom. Jack sitting by my bed. I yawned and sat up looking over at him.

“Hey, old man.” My throat was dry. His face was filled with relief.

“I'm so happy you're okay.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, “we searched high and low for you, looking day and night, we couldn't….” His voice trailed off, I was grateful to see he didn't have his visor covering his face, I was able to see the emotion on his face. I placed my free hand on top of his.

“I know you did all you could Jack, It warms my heart to know you did such.” He looked up at me and smiled slightly, “Where is reaper?” I questioned curiously. His face turned cold.

“He's in containment, I don't know what he's planning but he can't get out of there.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Winston had prepared for a very very long time for this day.” he scrunched his face “I don't know what it is he's planning, though, for him to willingly give up a high-value person to talon and let himself get caught as well, something seems wrong.” I nodded my eyes looking down at my lap. Part of me wanted to tell him everything, to tell him that reaper was someone important to me, to beg him to just let him go. I wasn't sure why I kept it from him but I did. He cupped my cheek, I leaned into the warmth letting out a long sigh.

“So good to be back…” I whispered. I noticed jack watching me intently, his eyes falling to my lips, “Jack!” I straightened my back quickly causing him to jump back. The sudden movement made my aching muscles cry out.

“What?”

“Talon has a leader!” He furrowed his brows.

“What? How do you know?”

“I met him. When I was in the base I met him.” I began to tell Jack everything that had happened, from the moment I got there to the moment I left, leaving out the parts involving Gabriel.

“Reaper bailed you out of there?” I nodded shrugging my shoulders, “What are you up to Reyes.” he whispered. I paused for a moment.

“How do you know his last name?”

“Whos?”

“Reapers how do you know his last name?” Jack looked at me in shock.

“How do you know it's his last name.” I rolled my eyes and gave him an annoyed look. He ran a hand through his hair before pushing me aside on my bed. He got comfortable and leaned back. I leaned against him looking up at him expectantly.

“His name is Gabriel Reyes, he was once part of Overwatch.” My jaw dropped at the news. Was he part of Overwatch? I don't understand. How could he grow to hate them so much?

“I don't understand. What happened?”

“The two of us were once close friends. Reyes was the unofficial leader of Overwatch at first. As we grew and got more attention, I was appointed to be the official Overwatch commander. As you could imagine this upset him quite a bit…” My mind was still stuck on the idea that the two were friends at one point, “He became the commander of Blackwatch, an unofficial part of all this. They did things that no one wanted to do. His bitterness only grew, In the end leading to the fall of overwatch and the swiss headquarters. I not sure how he survived or became what he is. That's it, that's all.” I was sitting up now staring at him in disbelief.

“What do you plan to do with him now then?”

“He's a threat to everyone around him, if we let him go he's sure to keep attacking us, if we keep him here one day he'll get away. He's a smart man, already planning his escape I'm sure.” He looked at me, “I'm sure he wasn't expecting us to have a room that he couldn't leave, probably putting a hitch in his plans.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“I don't know what to do yet. It's a lot to take in. Not every day an enemy brings you back one of your people. Which I still don't understand at all.” I bit my lips and took a deep breath.

“Jack…” He looked at me curiously “THeres something I need to tell you.” My hands were shaky as I tried to keep the nerve. I needed to tell him the truth, I had to tell him everything. I wasn't sure what would happen after, but I knew it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter wasnt to terrible for yall, hope you are all still enjoying it. Thank you so much for reading!


	13. agreement

“I uhm…” I hesitated, all my courage quickly fading as his eyes met mine, “I lost my hand.” I lifted the bionic hand. He reached out and gently touched my forehead.

“You feeling okay? Getting old? Losing your memory?” I felt my cheeks burn red. He chuckled and shook his head

“I um… Yeah, I guess it's hard to miss eh?”

“Mercy said it's the best of the best. Surprising they gave you such a piece of technology.”

“Well they did want me to work for them after all.” He lifted the hand, the warmth of his skin against the cool metal was a strange feeling. I could feel his every tough but it was a different sensation as if feeling something through a thin layer of plastic. 

“Do you feel this?” Jack questioned tracing a finger along the palm. I nodded, “This?” He placed his lips on my hand. His eyes bore into me, the stunning baby blue making my heart skip a beat. He was so gentle with his every touch making my skin tingle.

“Yes.” my breath hitched as he moved closer, he placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beat faintly through his thick leather jacket. His eyes lingered on mine, his face softened. He ran his hand along my thigh stopping at my hip.

Jack's eyes never left mine as he slowly slid off his leather jacket. I didn't realize that my hand was still pressed against his chest. His white tee shirt revealing the prominent muscles in his arms. Jack moved carefully till he was full facing me. His eyes finally moving trailing down my body. His warm hands caressing my sides.

“Every moment you were away I couldn't sleep.” he moved his hand along my arm, the warmth comforting. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“Awe were you scared you'd never get your ass kicked by me again?” I joked trying to cheer him up. He shook his head closing his eyes.

“I mean it, I was scared I wouldn't ever get to do this again.” with that he leaned in pressing his soft lips to mine. I paused for a moment caught between thoughts. Part of me wanted to push him away explain the things between me and gabriel but at the same time I didn't want to. Gabriel didn't give me a reason to believe he felt anything towards me. He was cold and it was his fault in the first place that I ended up with talon, he brought me to them. I wasn't sure what he was doing allowing himself to get caught by Overwatch, but why should I care. He didn't show much emotion towards me. THat thought lingered on my mind. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer savouring the sweet taste of his lips.

“Ever since the day you joined, Ive watched you, watched you grow and change as a agent.” he cupped my cheek in his hand gently. THe action brought my mind to gabriel, though his touch was always cold. The more i compared the two men the more I realized they were two very different men.

“I got jealous watching McCree flirt with you. Watching you train with the others. I wanted it to be me.”

“Cant share old man?” I chuckled my smile wavering slightly at my words. He noticed the slight change and pulled me into his chest.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered into my hair, “You must be tired, I’ll leave you be.” He stood up to leave but I stopped him.

“Can you stay for a bit Jack? Until I fall asleep?” He nodded not questioning my request. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist pulling me into him. I enjoyed the security I felt next to him. 

***

I watched him from a distance watching him destroy the people I once knew as family. Killing each and every person around me. I couldn't do a goddamn thing to stop him. He was dressed in white, blood staining the pure colour. He stopped spinning around, his eyes filled with fire. He moved towards me wisps of smoke twirling off his body, his smile wide revealing sharpened teeth. He watched like a predator hunting his next meal.

“You, you betrayed me.” He hissed his voice an animalistic growl.

“I didn't I-” His hand wrapped around my throat cutting off my objection.

“You did this to me, it's your fault.” I felt a sharp pain surge through my body and his grip loosened, dropping me to the ground. I looked down at my chest a large wound seeping dark blood. My eyes grew heavy.

“Why.. gabriel why…” Hot tears rolled down my face, “I loved you” he knelt down beside me, his blood stained hand gripping my chin.

“Liar.” My vison blurred and I fell to my side, watching him walk away.

***

“Luna!” I woke up Jacks worried face filling my vision, my heart was pounding in my ear, “Jesus christ are you okay?!” I nodded trying to catch my breath, sweat beaded down my forehead.

“Jack I need to tell you something.” I spoke finally finding my voice, “The reaper and I...Gabriel and I” His hand dropped from my shoulder.

“You what?”

“I knew him before he, he saved me years ago from a gang of men, and I-”

“You got shot…” his voice trailed off. My eyes widened as the memory of that night filled my mind, the red light in the dark, the familiar red white and blue jacket.

“You were there..”

“I was watching you, following behind. I got distracted. THe sound of the men laughing is what caught my attention.” he looked up at me, “when I got there reyes was there, standing over a woman. I shot at him but…” his face got serious as he shot out of bed.

“He saved me, Jack. Maybe he's not all bad.” He shot me a glare.

“How long?”

“Since the day I saw him, he stayed near by, protected me, watched me.”

“We just let you in without a question, all this time you could have been working for him.” My jaw dropped. He couldn't really think such a thing.

“Jack I-”

“Enough!” He raised his voice, he moved putting his visor over his face, “This could be all just a big plan between you two. That's, why things haven't added up since you, 've gotten back.”

“No! Jack Overwatch is my family I would never-” He cut me off as he moved around me quickly pushing me to the floor. He wrapped something around my wrists, “Jack are you serious!”

“You will be moved to a cell until we can learn the truth.” He helped me back to my feet and pushed me forward slightly. I fought against his strength and turned to look at him.

“You have to know me better than that Jack….You know I wouldn't hurt anyone.” He didnt say a word, the red light of his visor watching me coldy. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at him pleading with him to see the truth. I would never do anything that could cause these people harm, to cause him harm. Jack pushed past me yanking on my arm as he did. I stumbled beside him struggling to keep up with his quick pace. Mercy was walking towards us her face now filled with confusion.

“Jack! What in gods name are you doing?” Jack pushed by her ignoring the question. She grabbed at my other arm forcing him to stop,

“Let go Angela.” His voice was intimidating. Mercy stared at him in disbelief, “I said let the fuck go Angela.” her grip dropped from my arm, her eyes darting to my face. Tears still streaming down my cheeks as I was dragged off towards the cells.

He pressed a few buttons outside of a steel door, it slid open effortlessly revealing the white room inside. Nothing but a bed and a toilet stood in the room. He pushed me in and removed the binds on my hands. I spun to look at him one last time before he shut the door behind him.

“I don't know what your planning reyes, but your plan won't go well without your outside pawn.” his voice echoed through the hall. I heard no response from the other man. I looked around the sickening white room. The bed was hard uncomfortable to sit on. I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face in them. 

“This can't be happening,” I whispered to myself, sobbing silently.

Hours went by, it was hard to tell the time, having no window to show whether it was dark or not outside. I hear a comforting sound of heels clicking against the floor outside. The beeping of the number pad and the door slid open. Mercy stood before me her face filled with concern. I made no move to go to her, she entered, not bothering to close the door behind her. The bed sunk down as much as the hardened mattress could, as she sat down beside me.

“Did you plant something with reaper?” she asked. I shook my head violently.

“I would never do anything to bring anyone harm. You guys are my family.” she smiled warmly at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I know you wouldn't dear, I had to ask for my own peace of mind” she pushed a stray blonde hair from her face, “Why didn't you tell us sooner?”

“I did think it was a big deal, I didn't know who he really was.” 

“Soldier is very upset about all this, his mind is certainly a mess.” she stood up, “Hang in there, I promise I'll get you out, you have no right in here being treated as a prisoner.” I didn't say anything. I only gave her a thankful smile. I appreciated her trust in me, perhaps she figured the obvious. If I was planning something it would have happened already. No doubt being with them as long as I was, she quickly learned how I was. The door shut behind her. I heard soldiers angered steps.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Talking to a fellow teammate.” Mercy said her voice filled with distaste towards the man.

“You are not to talk to the traitor.” his words caused a sharp pain in my chest. Traitor. It killed me to think that he thought such a thing, how many other people thought the same?

“She is not a traitor Jack. you know that just as well as I do.” I was shocked to hear her call him by name. Mercy was respectful of his request, even refusing to call him by name when he wasn't around. He let out an annoyed sigh. I heard her footsteps fade and another door open.

“Get up,” he said angrily. I couldn't see or hear who he was talking to but, another set of steps joined his. They were surprisingly light, no doubt the prisoner was wearing the usual outfit we would provide. Leaving no room for hidden weapons.

At least two days had passed. I was ignored except for mercy bringing me my meals. She stopped to comfort me briefly. Mercy assured me that others were on her side. No one believed that I could possibly bring harm to any of them. I appreciated her kindness. It was nice to know others felt the same. I had managed to doze off, the hard mattress almost impossible to get comfortable on.

“Get up.” My eyes fluttered open. Jack was hovering over the bed, his cold red visor staring down at me. I stared up at him blankly.

“I said get up!” He pulled me up by my arm shoving me forward. I stumbled managing to get my balance back. Spinning around I shot him an angered glare, my hands in my hips.

“lay one more hand on my jack. I fucking dare you.” I had it in my mind that I had enough of his childish behavior. I instantly regretted it. He slammed me against the wall my head hitting it painfully hard. Jack's hand gripped my neck.

“You have no right to say my name.” He hissed.

“I have just as much right as I always have. You stubborn hard headed fuck!” A low growl escaped his throat, “What are you going to do Jack? Kill me? Go ahead.” the red light from his visor was blinding.

“Why must you make things so hard.” he hissed his free hand tracing along my chest, stopping at my breast, “So hard to ignore you.” I let out a gasp as his hand moved quickly between my legs rubbing against the fabric. My eyes were wide, a soft moan involuntarily escaped my lips. 

“Is this how you treat all traitors?” I tried to keep my anger towards the man, despite the pleasurable feeling he was gifting me with. I closed my eyes my breathing heavy. Another moan escaping my lips. The grip around his throat loosened slightly. There were two sets of footsteps in the hallways. His hand rested on my thigh.

“76, sir.” Winston's voice called out. I looked at Jack to see Winston with Reaper. It looked strange to see him in the all white and orange jumpsuit, his face not covered by the mask. His red eyes glaring menacingly at the man in front of me.

“Take him to the interrogation room. I'll be there shortly.”

“Awe breaking my heart golden boy, I wanted some one on one time with you,” Reaper spoke his voice terrifying, even more so without his mask muffling his voice. Jack turned around blocking the view of my doorway. He moved to the door and stop turning around.

“You're free to leave, don't try anything stupid.” I stared at him in shock. Was he being serious? After all that I'm free to go? 

“You must be getting senile in your old age.” I hissed taking a few steps towards him, he seemed caught off guard by my still aggressive behavior, “Do you really think after your fucking asshole behavior things will just fall back in place Jackass?”

“I'll deal with you later.” was all he said. I felt anger well up in my chest. I clenched my bionic arm and swung at him. He stumbled back caught off guard by the sudden hit. He grabbed at my next attack holding my fist in his gloved hand.

“You'll fucking deal now! You lock me up and for what god damn reason?!” I yelled, “Because your a fucking insecure little boy! I have never given a reason for you to think of me as a traitor, no reason for you to put me in this situation!” I heard Winston mutter something and pull reaper down the hallways.

“I had a reason to doubt.”

“Did you really Jack?” his shoulders slumped slightly. As he let out a sigh, “That's what I thought. What is going on up there jack?” my voice was quieter now as I moved in closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

“What was I supposed to think, our best medic comes back alive at that and then the bomb is dropped that you've had past relations with our biggest enemy.”

“Maybe a little bit of faith in me Jack. You know me well enough, just like everyone else.” his gloved hand gripped at mine, I could feel the faint heartbeat through his jacket. 

“I wasn't thinking straight, hell I don't think I am even now. Reaper. Gabriel goddamn Reyes.” he muttered, “it's not just anyone we are talking about.” I shook my head.

“Your right, it's not just anyone. Don't you think that I would have done something far sooner if I had a plan to fuck you all up?”

“I'm sorry.” his voice filled with defeat. I smiled at him, “I don't know what to do.”

“Do what you think it right.” he turned to leave but I stopped him, “Jack… I know it probably doesn't help my situation very much but… please don't kill him.” he didn't respond only walked away from me. I waited for his footsteps to fade before I exited the room, mercy was standing at the door to leave the cell area. She flashed me a wide smile.

“Told you things would work out.” she chuckled. 

I moved through the halls, my mind focused only on making my way to my room. I was greeted in the halls by a few sorry faces. D.va stopped me and hugged me tightly, muttering something in her native tongue. I comforted her before finally finding the door to my room. I took no time taking a hot shower, savoring the feeling of the grim and dirt of everything washing off me. I sat there my mind a blur of emotions. The feeling of jack touching me the way he did sent electricity through my body. I craved it, yet, on the other hand, I wanted nothing more than to be with Gabriel once again. Sitting alone in the silence of the cell, gave me a lot of time to think. I loved both men, yet in different ways. They were both so similar yet so different. I had many uncertainties when it came to Gabriel, yet if he was all bad I didn't believe he would have brought me back here. He allowed himself to get caught for a reason. The exact reason I wasn't sure of. 

Jack had every right to be confused about everything. I didn't blame him. I would have probably acted the same way if I was in his potion. He is responsible for everyone at Overwatch, the idea of a possible threat was something that had to be dealt with quickly. No matter what. Though I was angered at his actions, I accepted them. He was an amazing leader and the perfect commander, though he would never accept such a title. 

I laid back on the comfortable bed. Sleep overtaking me instantly. I let out an annoyed groan as there was a knocking at my door. I opened it only to find jack standing there, his tired eyes exposed.

“Tomorrow. Training room. Six.” he muttered, “reaper has joined Overwatch. He's under very strict rules.” I stared at him jaw dropped.

“What?”

“You heard me right.” He muttered. He pushed me and went straight towards my bed. He fell back into it, “you're the only one he'll accept to train and watch him.” I moved slowly towards him

 

“And you think him working with us is safe?” He ran his hands over his face and sighed.

“I think so. Can I stay?” 

“Of course,” I moved to sit on the chair beside him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bed with him.

“Just for a bit.” He whispered sighing and burying his head in my hair. I sat there staring at the wall beside me, shocked by his words. How in God's name had the two come to such an agreement? I wanted to question him about our earlier encounter but chose to remain silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are still into this hope its not to borng for you all thank you for reading and for sny comments you leave behind i appreciate every one


	14. Confused

Jack woke me up, slowly untangling his arms from me. I sat there for a moment watching him slid his shirt over his head. I hadn't realized he took it off in the first place. My eyes traced along his well muscled bareback. Scars littered his back, I knew there were matching scars on his chest. He turned his eyes focused on me.

“What?”

“Nothing… just admiring the view.” I blushed as he flashed me a coy smile. There was no point in hiding it I had been watching and he caught me. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way down and stopped in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder.

“I'll see you in the training room doc.” I nodded, remembering the previous night's conversation. My hands shook as I slid on a pair of leggings, grabbing a loose over the shoulder long sleeve I looked myself in the mirror. My long black hair was a tangled mess, I quickly ran a brush through it and braided it allowing it to hang over my shoulder.

“You got this,” I said to my reflection, “you've seen him naked before!” I laughed at the comment like that would make me feel any better about seeing Gabriel. It was uncomfortable to think I'd be the one training him. I wasn't very skilled in fighting. I only knew what Jack and him taught me. I doubted Gabriel needed any training in the first place. He was a well-trained soldier, he knew how to fight and how to survive, but It was standard Overwatch protocol took a deep breath and left my room. I made the long walk towards the training room, every step making me more and more nervous.

The room was completely empty except for jack standing opposite from Gabriel. I watched the two marveling in how similar they were in height and muscle tone. They both looked my way as I entered. Straightening my shoulders I swallowed my nerves and gave Gabriel a hardened stare.

“Twenty laps to start,” I ordered, my voice commanding. He didn't object or fight it, simply nodded and began the laps. Jack looked at me shocked.

“I was expecting him to throw a little hissy fit, wasn't one for laps back in the day.” I shrugged, my eyes following him as he ran.

“People change I suppose.” I could feel jack watching me carefully. My heart was racing, no matter how hard I tried to contain the overwhelming emotion welling up inside me it seemed almost impossible. 

“You okay?”

“Are you here to watch?” I questioned “or are you here to train? Cause if that's the case don't think you can skip out on laps as well old man.” I knew full well that he wasn't here to train but was grateful to get his attention off me. He laughed, Gabriel watched us as he ran by. Jack placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and ran off. I watched as the two men seemed to fight to show the other up. I watched them push forward taking the chance to try and get myself under control. Seeing Gabriel out of his usual attire and without his mask, reminded me much of the days he spent in my apartment. I watched him, his eyes meeting mine as he slowed before me. 

“Well doc, what's next?” hearing his voice made me shiver. I swallowed hard trying to pull my eyes from his. His red iris’ once so intimidating now brought me nothing but a feeling I wanted nothing more than to swallow and forget. Jack stopped a distance behind reaper glaring at him.

“I told you to keep your distance reyes.” he hissed moving between us. I hadn't noticed that he was close enough for me to touch. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

“well , um. I guess a bit of brawling is in order then, see where you're fighting skills are at.” I moved towards the ring, jack grabbing my hand.

“You're not going in there are you?”

“Well it's my job, you assigned it to me. It's no different than you training me.” I forced a smile, though I was nervous to be in such close proximity to him,

“I'll keep a close eye on you two, he won't hurt you I promise.” His words warmed my heart though I knew Gabriel wouldn't hurt me. It would make getting himself caught pointless. I glanced back at him.

“Hey, outside of his room, what's stopping him from playing his smoke trick?” 

“Winston's working on something, but he claims he has no intention to do such.” I shrugged and took his word for it. I knew I shouldn't be so trusting to listen to what Gabriel said. He wasn't exactly honest with me in the past, yet he also never lied to me. He simply withheld information about himself. 

“Wait I'm fighting you?” Gabriel looked at me baffled. I nodded trying to keep my stern approach to this. He smiled slightly before positioning himself before me. I did the same waiting for him to strike. In an instant, he was coming at me with lightning speed. I could have sworn I saw smoke twirling off him. In the blink of an eye, I was on my back, Gabriel hovering over me. He had my hands pinned above my head, we sat there eyeing each other.

“Alright, how about a real fight?” Jack's voice caused me to jump, yet Gabriel didn't flinch, “let the doc go reyes.” He looked over at jack scowling before getting up, hand outstretched to me. I ignored it and got to my feet myself. 

“You okay?” Jack whispered as he stood beside me, I nodded and gave him a light Pat on the shoulder. Exiting the ring I turned to watch the two men. Their eyes focused on each other. Gabriel took no time attacking the man. I watched as the two danced around each other exchanging hits. It was shocking how similar their fighting was. I let out a shocked gasp as jack laid a punch on Gabriel's side causing the man to stumble. Gabriel returned it both men now babying their sides. Jack managed to get the man on the ground readying for another punch.

“OK! Enough!” I tried to hide the worry I had. I knew Jack's strength and knew with the opportunity before him he wouldn't be gentle. Jack paused his chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

“Well, jack? You gonna hit me or listen to the doctor?” Gabriel's voice seemed to fill the room. Jack brought his hand down beside his head letting out a grunt as he did. 

“I think that's enough for today.” I watched the two men move apart from each other. Jack stopped beside me placing a hand on my lower back leading me towards the door. I could feel Gabriel's eyes on us, I tried to ignore it.

“It's lunch time reyes, you know the rules.” I could hear his steps behind us, jack watching him carefully, “straight ahead.” Jack called out directions as we moved. I watched Gabriel in front of me his eyes on the floor as we walked, surely not very pleased with being maskless around his enemies. I stopped jack. Gabriel stopping not too far in front.

“At least give him a black hoodie jack. He's uncomfortable.” I whispered. I knew hiding was a comfort thing for him, surely being completely exposed didn't make him the happiest man around.

“So?” 

“Well if you want someone on your team treat them better. Comfort is a big part of them agreeing.” He let out a long annoyed sigh before calling out to Gabriel.

“Take a left.” We moved towards Jack's room. I was shocked when he vanished in his room, making sure the door didn't close behind him. Gabriel's eyes never wavering from me. 

“The weather is nice.” Gabriel said, I looked at him a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

“He weather is nice?” I giggled at his attempt at small talk. Jack looked at me curiously, wondering what I was laughing at before he threw a black hoodie at Gabriel. 

“Thank you” Gabriel muttered sliding it over his head. I knew his discomfort with being so naked out in the open, Gabriel was not the most normal looking man around, the covering of his face was more for him than anything else. He threw the hood up and we began walking once again towards the mess hall.

Jack seated me next to him Gabriel on the other side of him. For safety reasons he was not given metal utensils instead, jack gave him flimsy plastic utensils. I watched as he struggled to cut the piece of meat on his plate. It was strange to see him eat, in all my time with him not once did I see the man place anything food wise near his mouth. I stood up and walked to his side, jack instantly watching everything. Leaning over him I cut the meat up for him. I tried to avoid looking at him, knowing it would do nothing but cause me to become more nervous. I fexpected him to complain about being treated like a child, but he never said a word. He simply watched me as I assited him. After my task was done I quickly found my seat again picking at my food silently.

“Thank you, Luna,” Gabriel spoke up breaking the silence.

“That would be doctor Volek to you reyes.” The two men were staring each other down again. I let out a sigh and picked up my plate.

“I think I'll go see if mercy needs me,” I muttered. I heard shuffling and both men were standing. I stopped eyes darting between them. Before shaking my head and leaving the mess hall. I found my way back to my room after finding out mercy didn't need me for anything. 

I settled down at my desk finding myself quickly lost in a drawing on my desk. I got lost in thought Gabriel filling my mind. I couldn't figure out just what or why he was doing things. My mind scrambled for what jack and he could have possibly agreed on to have both men okay with being in such close confines with each other. Their distaste for each other was hard to miss. It didn't take a genius to see it. I gently dropped the pencil onto the desk and let out a sigh.

“What a fucked up situation,” I spoke into the emptiness of my room. A light knock on the door drew my attention. 

“Come in!” I called out noting the exhaustion in my voice. The door opened, I turned to face the person. Jack stood his eyes tired. Landing on me. He fell onto my bed sighing.

“No matter what I do someone's always upset with something. Impossible to please everyone!” I stood up and sat on the bed beside him.

“What's up?”

“Everyone's so on edge about reaper being here. What was I to do? Let an enemy willing to join go? Kill him?”

“Killing him was an option,” I muttered, not really enjoy the words as they left my mouth. Jack could have saved himself a lot of hassle if he had just ended Gabriel's life when he had the chance. He looked up at me and shook his head.

“I couldn't,” he stated simply. I tilted my head slightly waiting for him to continue but he didn't. Jack traced his finger along my cheek, I leaned into the warmth. His eyes met mine, the blue breathtaking. 

“What are you thinking?” I asked curiously. A part of me wanted to kiss him, the other part of me screaming to move and get away from him. My heart was torn between two men, one who clearly wanted me, the other I wasn't sure what it was he wanted.

“I don't know anymore…” his voice was a soft whisper now, “ I want to kiss you.” His blunt honesty caught me off guard.

“Well? What's keeping you from doing such?” 

“Everything and nothing.” I stared at him confused by his answer. Jack looked down at his hands as if trying to think of what to say next. Athena's mission alarm buzzed. Jack ton no time getting up and opening the door. I was following close behind.

I was shocked to see reaper already in the room alongside McCree, who was shooting the man a hateful glare. Tracer appeared along with others shortly after. Jack was looking at the info Athena had.

“It would appear we have a talon base in the city.”

“It's a setup,” Gabriel spoke up almost instantly. Everyone turned to him.

“How do you know?” Tracer questioned it was the first time I saw anyone other than jack talk to him. His face was slightly hidden by the hoodie he was still wearing, but I could see the unimpressed look on his face.

“Really? You're asking me that?” he let out a sarcastic laugh “I practically lead talon. Here you are questioning me.” He shook his head and moved to lean against the door.

“We can't really trust this tool can we?” McCree looked at jack, “for all we know this is a big base we can take down! One less base means one step closer to destroying talon”

“you'd be an idiot to go.” 

“Says the traitor. The talon agent!” McCree hissed anger evident in his voice. Everyone else started to speak up. Everyone speaking at once was overwhelming, I couldn't pick up a single thing anyone was saying. I watched McCree stare the man down, it was strange to see such anger from him. McCree was always so happy, a smile always on his face. The scowl he wore now removed any trace of the happy man he was.

“Enough!” Jack shouted, his voice silencing the room immediately.

“We go, but we go on high alert.” He ran a hand over his face, “tracer, McCree, Lucio and d.va you four are group B. Reinhardt and Luna you two with me.” Everyone dispersed. I followed behind jack.

“Are you sure this is smart?” I questioned, as much as it seemed wrong I trusted Gabriel. There was no reason for him to lie. He was under Overwatch surveillance. If anything he'd encourage us to go if it really was that dangerous. 

“We can't fully trust him. McCree is right he could just be trying to prevent the takedown of a base.” 

“Don't you think he'd want us to go? There's no logic behind him trying to stop us, we go out on a mission he's stuck here in a cell. He doesn't get anything out of preventing us from going. Nor does he gain anything from us staying.”

Everything was a blur as a dark cloud of smoke formed in from of Jack slamming him against the wall. He struggled but failed to break free of Gabriel's grasp, letting out a low growl. I took a few steps forward Gabriel threw me a warning look causing me to stop. 

“You go on this mission you lose teammates and her.” Gabriel didn't look away from jack, wisps of smoke floating around him, “it's a suicide mission, you dense moron.” 

“76!” McCree took no time drawing his gun at the scene unfolding before him, jack held up a hand.

“I'm fine McCree. Lower your weapon.” The cowboy hesitated before slowly lowering his weapon, but never putting it back in the holster.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Gabriel leaned closer to jack whispering in his ear. I shuffled closer a bit in hope to hear the conversation, but he was speaking far too quietly. Jack closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

“McCree make sure everyone knows today's a day off, we're not going.” The cowboy looked at him jaw dropped.

“You can't be serious! You're taking his word!” 

“Are you ignoring an order soldier?” McCree rolled his eyes and huffed off. Gabriel let Jack go slowly backing away, his eye landed on me before he nodded and walked off. Jack straightened his shirt and cleared his throat.

“You don't worry about him roaming the base alone?”

“He's heavily watched don't worry.”

“What did he say to you jack? The older man ignored me and turned to walk away. I ran up to him, “jack what did he say to you?”

“He just told me if I went in I'd risk the lives of all my team members.” He avoided my eyes, I knew he was lying but I let it slide. I said a muffled goodbye to him before moving towards the small flower garden outside. My mind was a mess. Having Gabriel around was so odd, yet felt so right. I watched how the other agents eyed him. The distrust and hatred evident in their eyes. I didn't blame them, he was after all reaper. The very same man who is listed as a high threat to overwatch. I sat down on the moist ground and watched the breeze blow through the surround trees. The leaves were slowly turning red with autumn just around the corner. The breeze caused me to shiver. I jumped as something draped over my shoulders. 

“You're going to get sick.” Gabriel sat beside me looking up at the sky. 

“Aren't you cold?” he laughed and shook his head.

“I'm always cold.” I mumbled a short response, “now I know how you felt always being watched.” I heard a small laugh him his voice.

“It's protocol. You are an enemy in our base after all.” I said matter of factly. He turned his head to me. I took in his appearance, his arms bare showing off his muscles. I slid my arms through the hoodie sleeves enjoying the cover from the wind. 

“Your hair has gotten longer.” 

“Small talk doesn't suit you well.” 

“No? Well, can't blame me for trying.” I felt his shoulder brush against mine as he moved closer. I swallowed, my nervousness taking over. I didn't know why being so close to him made me so nervous. Perhaps it was the idea that I had to distance myself from him. To withhold the image of him being an enemy. Maybe I just felt guilty getting friendly with a man half my team hated.

“Golden boy sure likes you.”

“Soldier?” Gabriel nodded, I shrugged, “We are close friends.” he raised an eyebrow.

“Think he wants a bit more than some friendly talk.” the tone of his voice wavered between curious and annoyed. I felt him placed a cold hand against mine. His hand big enough to cover mine fully. He leaned closer his other hand brushing a stray hair from my face.

“I always have loved your eyes little moon.” the familiar nickname made my heart skip. I couldn't find anything to say. The cold of his skin against mine was almost comforting. He leaned in slightly, his breath against my face, the sweet smell of mint wafting up my nose. Gabriel's lips were inches from mine, I held my breath unsure what to expect. 

“Reyes.” I jumped pulling away quickly. Soldier stood behind us. Gabriel didn't budge a bit. His eyes focused on me, “On your feet soldier.” Jacks' voice was stern and demanding. Gabriel traced a thumb over my lips before he stood up and turned to jack. The two men eyeing each other angrily before moving off. I fell onto my back staring up at the blue sky.

“What the fuck am I doing?” I whispered. I was torn between two men. There were so many questions I had and not a single answer. Jack was sweet and gentle, his company comforting. Gabriel was cold and distant, yet I still craved his touch. Both men so different, yet I here I was stuck. My heart torn in two, I was barely able to put together a logical thought when it came to both men. A loud scream caused me to quickly jump to my feet, I spun towards the base taking no time to run towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all still enjoy. Thank you so much for the comments and thank you for the kudos I appreciate it all very much!! Please dont be afraid to let me know how you feel/what you think! sorry for any spelling errors that may have passed through I was stuck working on my phone.


	15. Fight

I noticed a small crowd slowly forming. I heard angered grunts and Goran's coming from the middle. I tried pushing past a few people. Reinhardt and roadhog blocking my way. I pushed at Reinhardt's side, he looked at me not bothering to actually move. I managed to peek past him briefly. McCree and Gabriel were struggling with each other. McCree taking every hit he could looking to bring Gabriel down. Gabe stumbled as the cowboy threw a hard punch at his side just below the ribs. Gabriel stumbled back tripping and falling into his back. McCree hovered above him throwing hit after hit, Gabriel trying to fight off as many of the hits as he could.

“Please move.” I hissed annoyed by his lack of ambition to move. 

“I wouldn't get in the middle of it if I were you,” Reinhart said quietly. I looked around the small crowd trying to spot jack, I noticed him standing to the side, his lip bleeding slightly. The scene looked much like a high school fight, everyone watching not bothering to stop what was happening. Gabriel had his arms covering his face. He didn't make a move to hit the man back. I finally managed to push past the two bigger men and stumbled into the opening. I grabbed McCree's shoulder only to be thrown backward. My head hit the floor with a sickening crack. In an instant the cowboy was on his back, both Jack and Gabriel standing around him. Roadhog lifted me up with ease, grabbing me by my arm. My head was throbbing as I rubbed the spot wincing. My hand was stained with blood. I looked around at everyone my eyes focusing on Gabriel.

“Are you okay?” I questioned feeling slightly dizzy.

“I'm fine.” I stumbled my balance quickly fading. Jack grabbed my arm holding it firmly.

“We need to get you sitting down.” jack supported most of my weight as we moved to a chair nearby. McCree was still sitting on the ground watching me his eyes filled with regret. The moment I sat down he quickly stumbled to his feet and moved to my side without hesitation. He began babbling apology after apology. I could barely make out half of what he was saying. I smiled at him gently laying my hand on his.

“Cowboy.” the sudden interruption caused him to stop babbling, “its fine, it's not your fault. I understand.” It was true. McCree hadn't caused me harm purposely. He didn't mean to push me back, he was blinded by rage and I got in the middle of it. I didn't notice mercy was at my side inspecting the back of my head. I noticed a patch of red on the ground where I had fallen. 

“What were you thinking McCree!” Soldier shouted. His voice faded out as my vision got blurry and everything around me was enveloped in black.

“I don't care. That's the fucking rule.” My eyes fluttered open. In an instant, I felt someone at my side. Jack was staring down at me.

“Feeling a bit better doc?” My head was throbbing, the pain almost unbearable.

“Other than the fact that it feels like I got smacked in the head with a frying pan? Yeah, I feel better “ I noticed a dark figure behind him at a distance, Gabriel's red eyes hard to miss in the darkness as he looked over at me. I got up a wave of dizziness hitting me. I paused for a moment 

“You should lay down, take it easy.” I ignored Jack's suggestion and made my way over to Gabriel. I paused by a bed and patted it signaling for him to sit. He listened, the bed creaking slightly.

“Anything hurt?” I was trying to hide the shakiness if my hands as I felt along his sides. He winced slightly.” I started tugging at the bottom of his shirt. I could feel jack very close behind me.

“I'm sure he's fine doc take care of yourself.”

“Did mercy check him out?” I questioned turning to the man.

“No, she didn't but-”

“Then this is necessary. McCree was not very gentle.” I turned back to Gabriel, his muscular bare chest causing my breath to hitch. I cleared my throat and tried to remain professional. I noticed bruising already forming on his side. I pressed my fingers against his side tenderly, searching for the same sore spot I hit earlier. As my fingers brushed his skin he shivered.

“Your hands are cold doctor.” I smiled slightly at him. It was funny to hear the man who lacked body heat complain about the cold. He moved his hand to mine and lead it upwards, wincing as I put pressure on the area he guided me to. His hand lingered on mine.

“Well, um, it would appear you're just badly bruised ribs are intact.” the red light if my bionic hand lit up his pale skin, the brushing slowly fading. Admiring my work, I started moving away, my back crashing against jack as I did. He placed his hands on my hips steadying me. Gabriel's eyes darted to Jack's hands then up at jack, eyes narrowing. I moved away and smiled at both if them.

“It's getting late I'm going to get some sleep.” 

“You haven't even eaten dinner doc, you really should get some food.”

“Really not hungry, just want to sleep.” I waved at jack and gave Gabriel a small nod and smile. I left the med bay as quick as I could not wanting to be there any longer. My dizziness never left me as I fell back onto my bed. Sleep quickly took over me. 

I awoke hours later my headache gone, a familiar yellow glow surrounding me. I glanced around and spotted one of Jack's biotic fields. I smiled picking up the small piece of equipment. It was heavy for its size but did wonders in healing. Mercy had made it for jack years ago, long before I was part of the newly reforming team. It caught my attention quickly. Jack had a few hiding away, changing them out every now and then when they needed to. I had managed to get my hand on one in my first year here and tore it apart. I had to know how it worked. I smiled remembering the shocked expression jack gave me when he finds me on the floor of his room, pieces of metal and electronics surrounding me. 

I managed to crawl out of bed and run myself a warm bath. I settled down into it savoring the enveloping warmth around me. It was calming making me forget everything, almost everything. My mind refused to let go of jack and Gabriel. 

“Get your shit together,” I whispered. I looked down at my bionic hand sitting in the water, the feeling was strange. Though it could feel everything that touched it, it never felt completely like my hand. It felt as though I constantly had a plastic bag covering my hand. I lifted it up, watching the water bead off the shining metal.

“What is wrong with you?” I said once again my a faint blurry vision of my face reflecting in the metal. A knock on my door caused me to jump. 

“Uhm one second,” I called out grabbing a nearby towel quickly. I wrapped it around my body and exited the bathroom. My heart stopped spotting Gabriel standing at my desk looking through the drawing that sat around. His hand lingered on one specifically.

“Is this how you see me?” He questioned curiously lifting the paper. I shrugged unmoving from my spot.

“Yes.” I didn't know what else to say. I drew things as I saw them, so saying it was true wasn't wrong. He placed it back down picking up one I had done of Jack not long ago. He eyed t for awhile before finally turning his attention to me. Gabriel's eyes trailed down eyeing the towel covering me from his sight.

“Is there something you needed?” I asked shifting my weight. He moved around the room glancing at the walls and the little small things I had to decorate my room. It wasn't much but it was all I needed to make it feel cozy to me.

“Just thought I'd come by and thank you for earlier.” He was inspecting the few pictures I had hanging on my wall. It was nothing special, just images of me with various other teammates. he lingered on the one of me and jack, d.va pulling a funny face behind me.

“You're adored very much here.”

“I would hope so.”

“Do you remember when we first met?” His eyes landed on me.

“Of course I do, you saved me,” I watched him curiously unsure what he was getting at, “for that I'm forever in your debt.” He shook his head moving closer 

“You're not in debt to me.” He said simply stopping a few inches from me. He traced a hand gently up one of my arms. His cold hands making me shiver. I cleared my throat and moved past him.

“well, you're welcome, for earlier” I stood at the door hand on the knob, “I was just doing my job reaper.” He closed the distance once more putting a hand on the door, making it impossible for me to open.

“You saved me. I don't know why I feel like this,” he took a deep frustrates breath, “you are the most stubborn headed pain in the ass that I have ever met. I hate absolutely everything about you. I hate the way you laugh, the annoying way you play with your hair when you're thinking about work. I hate it all.”

“Jesus Christ yo-” he cut me off.

“Just let me finish and I'll leave. As much as I hate every last bit of it, I adore it…” his voice trailed off. His eyes met mine filled with a strange emotion I've never seen on the hardened man, “I love it. I love that you're stubborn and refuse to listen to anything even if it's for your own goddamn good.” My heart was beating a mile a minute as each word left his mouth.

“I-”

“I said let me finish.” He shot me an annoyed look “I know Morrison and you have something and I hate it. Every little bit of it. For that reason, I refuse to let him get you that easily.”

“Can I talk now?” He shook his head.

“I don't want to hear what you have to say. Though I love your voice I fear the words that will leave those beautiful lips.” With that, he moved his hand and swung the door open. I wanted to call out to him, ask him to come back, to listen to what I wanted to say. My lips wouldn't move, my legs were frozen in place. I struggled to wrap my head around it all. Did he really just open up like that? My heart fluttered as his words bounced around in my head. There was another knock at my door, I opened it eagerly hoping to see Gabriel.

“Oh, jack.” The response was instant.

“Please contain your excitement doc. I looked down at the floor embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that.” I tried to cover my disappointment. He held his arm out to me.

“Would you like to join me in the training room?” I agreed and hooked my arm in his. I really didn't care to train at the moment but I felt the distraction would be helpful. Gabriel's words causing a whole new wave of emotion and confusion to fill my mind.

The two of us worked our normal routine. Most of it in silence, neither of us seemed to be interested in talking to the other. I found myself often staring blankly off replaying the moment with Gabriel. Jack laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“You okay doc?”

“Yeah no no I'm fine. Totally fine jack.” I shook my head and smiled at him, his face was serious.

“no I mean, the whole reyes being here. Are you okay?” My eyes widened as I found my voice stuck in my throat. After a brief pause, I finally managed to speak.

“Ye-yeah no. Better he's on our side than talons right?” I stuttered letting out a nervous laugh. Before he could reply the mission alarm filled the air around us. Jack waved as he ran off, always wanting to be the first in briefing. 

“Thank God for that alarm,” I whispered out loud thankfully for the distraction once again. It had saved me a few too many times from uncomfortable situations. I made my way to the briefing room at a fast pace. I entered the room, all agents on one side opposite to Gabriel. He looked annoyed by the obvious avoidance they were all giving him. I took a deep breath and stood at the table beside him. Everyone watched me shocked to see such a bold move.

“What is this an elementary dance?” I said aloud laughing. I hoped to break the tension in the room and managed to pull a laugh from a few agents.

“That's what I thought, I'm waiting for the crap music to kick in.” Gabriel hummed in surprisingly pulling more laughs from agents. I noticed tracer shift a bit closer. Not side to side with Gabriel but a little less distant. A few others followed suit. Jack came from the back room his hands full of paper. He pulled up the digital map before us and moved it around a bit before stopping on an area marked by a red circle.

“inside sources tell us this is a huge arms building for talon.” Gabriel leaned in examining the map.

“Your information source is pretty damn smart golden boy.” Gabriel moved the map around a bit, “if you hit this area they won't expect a thing.” Jack had his arms crossed watching the man.

“how good is the security?” Tracer asked her questioned not directed to jack but Gabriel.

“There's quite a few guards. If you hit the side door they'll all flood to that area. Another team and sneak in through the back.” I couldn't pull my eyes from Gabe as he went on about the base he knew so well. I noticed a few more people watching him just as intensely. Not with hatred in their eyes but shock, shock that he would share so much information. I could have sworn I even saw a small smile pull at Jack's lips.

“You heard the plan. Any questions?” Jack chimed in once Gabriel stopped talking. no one spoke up, “good then everyone get ready ship leaves in twenty.” The room emptied. No one remained but jack, Gabe and myself. 

“Reyes, you'll be joining us on the mission. Think of it as a test.” Winston came through the door holding a small steel bracelet looking object. Winston cautiously moved towards him.

“What's this?” Gabriel questioned looking at the metal.

“It's a precaution,” Winston spoke softly. Though the gorilla was ten times the size of Gabe I could still see how nervous he was to be so close to him.

“Fixed your glasses,” Gabriel said gesturing to the glasses sitting on Winston's face. Winston nodded and asked for his arm. The statement seemed a strange one to me, as far as I knew he never broke them.

“If you attack an agent this will put an end to you.” Jack said, “only one person has the switch to set it off.” I took a closer look at the object. It looked like a normal bracelet but upon closer inspection, I noticed it was thicker than any bracelet I'd ever seen. There was a small orange light flashing on it, just pale enough to almost be passed over.

“Don't think it's comforting to know your holding it golden boy.” Jack laughed and shook his head.

“I won't be holding it, she will.” Jack held a small object towards me. It looked almost like a tube of lipstick. I stared at jack in shock, Gabriel was shaking his head at him.

“I'm going to get ready.” He hissed leaving.

“Why are you giving this to me jack?” 

“I have a nagging suspicion the man won't kill you for it.” His words alone were enough to cause my words to jumble in my throat.

“Wha- wai- huh?” I spat out “why would you think something so silly? I'm no different than the rest of you.” Jack looked at me eyebrow arched.

“call it male intuition,” Jack said. I could see the truth in his eyes. It felt as though he could see into my mind, knowing every little secret I held. Surely he noticed my lingering gaze on the man and his obedience to the things I ask. I took the switch eyeing it carefully. Winston explained how it worked. It was a simple device. Take off the lid twist and press the pretty red button. I nodded to scared to ask exactly what it would do to the man.

“Why was does McCree seem so against reaper?” I questioned jack before leaving.

“They worked together once. McCree didn't take lightly to the events that occurred all those years ago.” I nodded slowly. I wanted to know more but knew there was a time and place for everything, and this was not it.

I moved quietly behind jack and Gabriel. I was shocked when jack requested that his former enemy watches his back. The two men worked flawlessly together. We had entered through the back as another team had caused the distraction at the side. Both men walked ahead of me. Soundlessly taking out enemies. I was baffled by how well they worked as a team. They would give simple gestures and know instantly what the other was trying to say. I was completely lost as jack did a series of hand gestures. Gabriel nodded and turned to me, the sudden attention making my heart stop.

“You stay here with golden boy.” He stated simply before fading into smoke and vanishing. Jack turned to me.

“There's enemies up ahead. Stick close. There's a lot. Yell out if you get spotted.” I nodded and braced myself for the impending rain of bullets that was sure to come. Jack only gave me those very words when he knew things were about to get messy. I stayed at a decent distance from him. Far enough to avoid bullets meant for him but close enough that I could run to his aid if needed.

Sure enough, bullets started flying. I watched closely making sure the man before me wasn't injured. He dodged between cover as he tried to take down as many as he could. Movement caught my eye. I looked up and noticed a sniper, her gun pointed at me. Before I could call out something pushed me back, dragging me to cover. Gabriel's bone white mask almost pressed against my face.

“You okay?” His voice was low and dangerous. I nodded swallowing hard.

“I.. I'm fine.” I heard jack cry out. 

“Go, I'll watch your back.” I took no time moving towards jack. He was hiding behind a dark blue wall gripping his arm, his gun held in the opposite hand. I surprised myself at how easily I trusted Gabriel. I was putting my life in his hands as I moved towards my injured teammate. His shotguns shooting anything threatening to fire at me. I stopped at jack and inspected the wound. I quickly began healing it noting that it was the arm he usually held his pulse rifle with.

“can you cover me?” I jumped. I hadn't noticed Gabriel moving in beside me.

“I've got your back,” Jack replied. Implying that he was good to go. I knew it shouldn't surprise me so much, but it was amazing to see jack push aside any disease he had for Gabriel.

“Sniper above on the right. I can get up there but I need distraction. Jack nodded. I stayed crouched beside him, “when I give you the signal do what you need to draw their attention.” With that, Gabriel ran off.

“You work well together,” I whispered. Jack let out an unimpressed grunt.

“Old habits die hard. We worked together for years.” his voice was cold and distant.

“Don't you believe people can change jack?” He lowered his weapon momentarily and turned to me sighing.

“A man who turns his back on the very people who trusted him. Is a man I have no reason to believe in.” I sighed and turned my attention to the faded figure of Gabriel. A voice in my ear made me jump slightly.

“You know doc, kinda like watching you in the field.” My cheeks reddened. Jack huffed as he too heard the voice in his ear. The three of us were on a different com line than the other team. Jack switching back and forth to ensure that the others were fine.

“Don't think this is the time or place for such reyes,” Jack replied back almost instantly. I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my throat. I quickly looked at the ground trying to avoid jacks gaze. The rest of the mission went off without a hitch. Lucio had managed to keep everyone around him out of harm's way. He was a great guy and a good healer, but sometimes he got carried away with thing and more often than not people would get hurt. We all sat in silence on the way back to the base, McCree's eyes never leaving Gabriel. The moment we got off the ship McCree muttered something under his breath causing Jack to grab his arm, clearly hard enough to make the cowboy wince.

“Say that again, and I promise you you'll regret it.” McCree narrowed his eyes at jack and yanked his arm back. He turned to me.

“You better watch your back doc, if anyone here has their head on straight I sure as hell hope it's you. That man is bad news.” He walked off his spurs rattling together as he did, lighting a cigar. I looked between Gabriel and Jack both standing tall with their arms crossed. Gabriel was the first to move holding his hand out to me.

“May I escort you back to your room?” My eyes darted to jack, I was shocked by Gabriel's sudden boldness in front of him. Since he had arrived he had been somewhat kept to himself, barely saying much. Jack interjected.

“I'm sure the doctor can handle herself.” He slapped Gabriel's hand away nd turned to me nodding. I felt like a child being scolded under his gaze. My eyes darted to the floor and I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you all so much for reading hope I still have your attention, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! really pushes me to want to update as much as I possibly can! sorry for anny grammatical errors that may have slipped through if you spot one please let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't go straight to my room, instead I grabbed my bathing suit and found my way to the base pool. It was a fairly large pool, the room also having a hottub off to the side. There were times I would often come in here after a mission to unwind. I dove into the chilly water enjoying the feeling of water rushing over my bare skin. 

I was floating on my back eyes shut, nothing but the sound of the water around me. Light steps caught my attention, I didn't bother moving knowing full well it was nothing to worry about. I couldn't quite figure out whos steps they were but I figured perhaps it was tracer.

“You know darlin, I could get used to the sight.” I flipped over to see mccree standing at the edge of the pool. I rolled my eyes at him and swam his way. Resting my arms on the edge I looked up at him. He carefully checked the ground under him, making sure it was dry before sitting. 

“What's up cowboy?”

“I just want to apologize again for my actions…” His eyes looked around the room, I could tell he was clearly still beating himself up over hurting me. I smiled and splashed a bit of water at him.

“There now we call it even.” I winked knowing full well he hated getting his precious boots wet. He shot me a playful smile before leaning over and splashing me back, “Why do you hate reaper so much?” his smile quickly faded.

“Everyone hates him,” he stated simply. I shook my head.

“Everyone dislikes him, yes. Of all people to try and kick his ass you were the last on my mind. I expected it from 76 not you.” he shifted uncomfortably.

“Waters a bit cold. Is the heater broken?” He stood up and made his way to the water heater at the other end of the pool. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the pool.

“Way to change the subject cowboy.”

“I was in blackwatch with him. He was my mentor, I looked up to him.” he stated simply kicking the heater and shrugging, “Guess we'll have to get Torbjorn to look at it, hopefully, he can't break it more than it is.” I began drying myself off with a towel, McCree watching me silently.

“There's something more to it all isn't there cowboy?” I asked not looking up at him. I heard him move closer to me. I straightened up, he was only a few feet from me. Mccree Opened his mouth to speak another voice interrupted him.

“sheila! Thank God I found you. We need something's wrong. Very wrong.” junkrat was panting as he stood at the pool door. He seemed frantic. I didn't question him as I ran behind him. McCree following more likely out of curiosity than anything else. My mind was spinning trying to figure out just what could be wrong. Was someone hurt? My mind instantly darted to Gabriel. Had something happened to him? Was he okay? We ran towards the mess hall, I assumed whatever had happened, whoever was hurt it was there. As soon as we entered the lights flicked on and the whole room was filled with a happy birthday. I stood there eyes wide jaw dropped. I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. In the years I'd been here everyone would always celebrate it and every year it surprised me. Before joining overwatch I barely ever celebrated my birthday. Half the time it went by without me even noticing.

“Seriously Jamie?” I placed my hands on my hips trying to look frustrated with him, he flashed me his contagious smile causing my attempt to vanish. 

“Happy birthday Luna.” Jack came up behind me wrapping his jacket around me, “I told him to wait till you were out of the pool.” I looked down my cheeks turning pink. I had been so worried about someone being hurt that I hadn't even thought about changing.

“I thought someone was hurt,” I spoke honestly. Everyone had gone to talking among themselves. Laughter filled the room mixed with the multiple different conversations.

“Come, let's get you changed doc.” I scanned the room quickly before turning to follow jack. I could spot Gabriel in the crowd, my heart sinking to think that he wasn't there. I followed jack to my room. He opened the door for me signaling for me to enter. A large white box sat on my bed.

“Now it's nothing special, but I figured that on your special day perhaps you could wear something a little different.” He picked up the box and offered it to me.

“Jack you didn't have to get me a damn thing,” I whispered grabbing the box from his hands, looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders, his ears reddening slightly.

“I wanted to. When I saw this I just had to get it for you.”

“When did you even have time to go out?” I questioned. Jack was always so busy the idea that he took time from his busy schedule to go get me something was almost impossible to believe. He watched me expectantly.

“that doesn't matter. Go on open it.” He flashed me his charming contagious smile. I pulled that the blue ribbon surrounding it carefully, placing it on my nightstand. I pulled the lid up and let out a gasket. Inside was a stunning dark red dress, it felt soft to touch much like satin. I lifted it out of the box.

“Jesus jack, this is… wow” the dress was stunning. It was long and flared out at the bottom. The sleeves were short and looked as though they were meant to hang off my shoulders.

“What are you waiting for? Go try it on.” Jack pushed me towards the bathroom, seeming more excited than me. He didn't give me enough time to take in the whole dress. I closed the bathroom door and quickly but carefully slid the dress on. I glanced into the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door. A gasp escaping me, the dress was so simple yet so stunning. It was very form fitting at the top, the sleeves, as I expected, hung off my shoulders. The back was low cut revealing a good portion of my back. The dress hugged my hips flaring down past them. I took in my hair, messy and still slightly wet from the pool. I quickly fixed and dried my hair, putting on a dark red lipstick and a bit of makeup.

“Jesus almost done in there?” Jack called out. I laughed and opened the door” you've be-” he stopped dead. His eyes trailed over me carefully. He moved to talk but nothing came out.

“Cat got your tongue old man?” I teased moving towards him, the dress trailing behind me. He nodded his head.

“You look stunning.” He finally spoke, he sounded as though he were out of breath. 

“Awe thank you jack,” I spoke honestly. It was often the man said such things without following it with a sarcastic remark. He held his arm out to me.

“May I escort you back to your party?” I grabbed his arm and we walked back towards the mess hall. I could feel eyes on my back as we stood just outside the mess hall doors, the sounds of muffled conversations coming from the other side. I turned to see Gabriel standing a short distance away, Jack's eyes followed mine. Gabriel moved towards us his hands firm behind his back.

“May I borrow the doctor for a few minutes Morrison?” I noticed Gabriel was wearing something other than the recruit uniform now. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt. The color shocked me to see, I had never seen him wear anything but black. I felt jack tense beside me.

“I'll be fine old man,” I patted his hand gently reassuring him. 

“You need anything just call me okay?” I nodded, the muffled conversations loud for a brief moment as he opened the door and entered the room. I moved towards Gabriel, his eyes taking in the dress.

“You plan on joining?” I asked curiously.

“Wasn't invited.”

“Now you are. Birthday girl demands it actually.” He let out a short laugh.

“You look good doc.” His compliment made my heart skip a beat, “just missing one little thing.” He pulled his hands from behind him, a small chain dangling from his hand. 

“what's this?” I asked curiously as he closed the distance.

“A necklace, may I?” I nodded and pulled my hair to the side as he moved behind me. I shivered as the cold metal brushed against my skin. A small pendant dangled in of me. I carefully lifted it. It was a smooth transparent carving of a heart.

“I didn't have much, and they don't let me leave the base so I had to work with a broken piece of glass I found.” He moved back in front of me.

“Y-you made this?” He nodded awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. It was cute to see him suddenly so nervous, different from his usual cockiness.

“It's nothing I mean you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. It's stupid i-”

“I love it, Gabe.” I cut him off. I held out my arm and waited for him to take it.

“I don't think they want me in there doc.” 

“since when do you listen?” 

“I'm sorry but I just can't go in.” He turned on his heels to leave, “happy birthday little moon.” I watched him walk away until he was no longer in my view. Part of me wanted to go after him, the other part knew that it's best I don't. I hated how I lost all control of my feelings when he was around. It seemed so much harder since he opened up to me. It wasn't much, but it was more than he's ever given me. I entered the room instantly greeted by a very happy Reinhardt.

“You're getting old luna!” he gave me a crushing hug.

“I'll be needing a walker before you know it!” This caused the large man to let out a bellowing laugh. It wasn't until now that I noticed there were a few people dancing. I glanced around and noticed Lucio had set himself up as the DJ. Tracer was dancing along with mercy and Pharaoh's, junkrat wildly jumping around, his idea of dancing. Tracer noticed my stare and was at my side in an instant.

“Come join the fun love!” She was tugging on my arm already not bothering to wait for my answer. I followed behind her. Mercy and Pharaoh's greeting me with a cheery smile. My hips swayed to the sound of the music. I had to give it to the DJ he knew the right music to play, I was happy it wasn't techno. I noticed jack standing off to the side watching me. I felt a pair of hands on my sides causing me to jump. I spun around to see McCree.

“Mind if I join?” He smiled and winked. 

“You know how to dance? I mean something other than that country honky tonk stuff.” I teased slightly. He rolled his eyes at me. I noticed a few others slowly joining the small crowd. I closed my eyes once again getting lost in the beat of the music. McCree's hands followed along with my hips. The song stopped and slowly faded into a slightly slower song. I pulled away from McCree.

“Well I suppose you know a little more than the country stuff” he laughed along with me and walked off. A few seconds later I spotted him at a nearby table a glass of what I could only assume as his favorite, whiskey.

“Let's all get a bit closer, I'm going to take things down a notch,” Lucio spoke into the mic. I noticed a few newer recruits dancing alongside each other. I noticed mei trying to teach junkrat how to dance. He was clumsy stumbling around trying to mimic her steps. Junkrat was extremely tall making Mei look tiny beside him.

“Do you dance like that?” Jack asked standing at my side. I shook my head laughing.

“I've got two left feet, I do nothing but trample over my partner's feet.”

“You were dancing just fine earlier.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“That's different. There's no set steps I have to take.” He held his hand out to me, I looked at it confused, “what?”

“I'll teach you.”

“Oh 76, thank you but no thank you.” I didn't want to embarrass myself by attempting something I knew I couldn't do, “plus dancing might ruin your tough guy persona.” I teased.

“I'm sure no one will think twice about it.” He grabbed my hand and moved towards the small dancing cloud. I noticed Gabriel standing off to the side. I was shocked to see him there after his blatant refusal to join in earlier. Jack's eyes followed in the same direction. He let out a grunt and placed a hand on my lower back, the other firmly gripping my hand.

“Oh hell yeah 76!” McCree yelled out. I shot him an evil glare, only causing him to burst into laughter. I could feel eyes on me from all around.

“People are staring at you,” I muttered slightly uncomfortable. He shook his head.

“They're not watching me, they're watching you.” I rolled my eyes at his cheesy remark, “just follow me okay?” I nodded and glanced down at his feet as he began to move. I followed slowly my eyes never leaving our feet. It wasn't until he moved his hand briefly to pull my chin up that I looked at him.

“Always watch your partner's face, not their feet. I stumbled slightly but his hand was quickly back on my lower back as he stabilized me, “don't think about it.” 

“I didn't know you could dance jack”

“There's a lot you don't know about my doc.” My eyes shot to Gabriel every now and then our eyes meeting every time, “reyes seems soft on you.” His statement caught me off guard as is tumbled once again. He steadied me with ease as though it never happened.

“you're going crazy old man, he treats me no different than the others.” He arched an eyebrow and pulled his hand to my chest flicking the necklace, his hand moved back to place. I suddenly felt nervous, like a child caught in a lie.

“I didn't get a necklace.” I laughed nervously.

“Perhaps your not pretty enough for one.” I joked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“I know you don't listen well luna,” he started “but please stay away from him. Reyes is nothing but trouble. He's done terrible things.” The song stopped and I pulled away from jack furrowing my brows slightly.

“I think I can make my own decisions jack.” My voice was low enough that no one could hear me saying his name. I moved by him, he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

“Please, luna. Just this once listen to me. He's bad for you.” I let out an annoyed sigh and pulled my wrist away.

“I'm going to bed,” I stated, ignoring what he said completely. I wasn't angry with him but simply annoyed. I didn't appreciate being told who I should and shouldn't be around, I wasn't a child. I headed towards the exit saying the odd good night here and there to a few people.

I pressed my back against my bedroom door letting out a loud sigh and sinking to the floor. The dress fanned out around me. 

“Can I come in?” I heard a muffled voice ask from outside. I moved to the side of the door and pulled it open a bit. Gabriel was standing outside. He looked confused at first until his eyes finally dropped down to me.

“Are you here to treat me like a child to?” I didn't hide the obvious frustration I was feeling. He sat down, peering at me through the door crack.

“I wasn't planning on it, but I'd you want me to I can.” He smiled slightly. I chuckled and opened the door more. Standing up I signaled for him to come in. He did, shutting the door behind him. I didn't bother moving away from him. Craning my neck I looked up at his face, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

“I'm told you're a bad man Gabriel, that I should stay away from you,” I whispered.

“I am.” His voice matched mine, “you should.”

“Then why is it so hard for me to hate you?” he lifted a hand gently resting it on my shoulder. He watched me his eyes filled with uncertainty 

“You don't know all that I've done.”

“Then tell me, Gabriel. Tell me everything, please give me a reason to hate you. Cause I can't do this, I just can't.” My eyes fell to the floor, “Every time I see you my heart sinks, cause I know I can't control how I feel. Yet I know nothing good can come from us. I hate pretending you don't have some kind of hold on me, but there's nothing else I can do.” he lifted my chin, his cold skin making me shiver. Our eyes met.

“I'm a horrible person. Someone who's killed without thinking. I've killed father's, mother's, daughters and sons. I've murdered innocent people in cold blood. Killed in the name of talon.”

“You only saved me that night because talon wanted me didn't you?” He closed his eyes for a brief moment before nodding, “it was all just a mission to you…” my heart sank at the thought. I was nothing more than a mission to him. A job.

“At first, yes. You were nothing to me but a job. I was supposed to fill you in on everything and bring you to base before overwatch got to you”

“Why didn't you? You never did. They got to me and you had more than enough time to finish the job.”

“I have no goddamn idea. I asked myself that every fucking day.” He looked up at the roof letting out a breath, “maybe it was watching how much you helps people. You'd be a different person now if talon had gotten to you first.”

“But why would you care Gabriel? It's not like you cared about anything else.” He let out a bitter laugh.

“I care about you, Luna.” My heart skipped a beat, “in the end I was selfish. I didn't want to share you. I didn't want to let talon change you.”

“Is that why you were so upset when I told you I was joining overwatch?” He shook his head.

“I was relieved when you told me this.” I tilted my head confused, “I knew the moment he set eyes on you, he'd chase after you. I hated the idea.” A faint smile pulled at my lips. Jealous, Gabriel was jealous. Our eyes met once again, my heart was racing. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. My neck hurt as I continued to look up at him. He slowly leaned into me, his lips only inches from mine. A loud knock sounded on the door. Without waiting for n answer it slammed open. Jack was standing there breathing heavily, anger filling his eyes.

“You just don't listen do you?” He was yelling at me. He yanked at my arm, Gabriel quickly getting between us.

“She's an adult Morison I think she's more than capable of making her own choices.” Gabriel hissed. Jack's eyes fell on me, fire burning in them.

“Do you know what happened to your father?” Gabriel tensed up.

“Don't,” Gabriel whispered almost sounding pleading. I looked between the two men.

“He was killed by a stray bullet. Wrong place wrong time” I whispered. I wasn't expecting such a topic to come up. My father was an old man when he died. Lived his life, served his country. He was a proud retired military man. I was just starting my research when he passed. 

“Is that what you were told?” Jack asked curiously lowering his voice slightly, “you were lied to.” I swallowed hard. Gabriel had moved away from me, his eyes focused on jack.

“Please Morrison, don't do this.” The pleading in his voice never wavered.

“I think she deserves to know.” 

“Know what?” I was looking at Gabriel, not jack. He looked up at me.

“you're looking at the man who killed your father,” Jack said, almost sounding proud to break the news. My heart dropped to my stomach. I shook my head.

“No, that's ridiculous jack…” Gabriel's eyes were on the floor. My legs felt shaky, “I don't understand, is… is that the truth?” Gabriel nodded slightly. I fell to the floor staring at him. I felt so betrayed so hurt. Jack was at my side I slapped his hand away from me.

“Get out. Both of you get the fuck out.” Venom and hatred filled my voice. Jack didn't hesitate leaving. Gabriel stopped before me.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered before leaving. 

“That's why you have treated me so differently,” I whispered. He felt guilty. That's all this was, was guilt. I pulled my knees to my chest screaming into my legs, sobs causing my body to shake. my mind was a muddled mess of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is kinda lame i promise next chapters already half way done itll be better! sorry for any grammatical errors that slipped through, please let me know what you think so far, I love hearing from everyone. thank you for reading and thank you for kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything else was a blur. I awoke the next night my eyes puffy, my head throbbing. I had slept through the day, no one bothered to awaken me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. My head was screaming at me, not wanting to sleep any more than I already had I made my way out of the room and towards the mess hall. I thought I faintly heard footsteps behind me. Spinning around I was greeted by nothing but the empty hall. I shook my head and grabbed myself a glass of water. 

I leaned against the counter for a while enjoying a second glass of water. I noticed a figure standing in the darkened doorway.

“Why?” I questioned into the darkness. The figure moved closer, the kitchen light illuminated Gabriel's face. 

“Your father was a well-known man. A very powerful man in certain areas. Talon wanted him dead, even though he was retired.” Gabriel looked everywhere but at me. I placed the glass on the counter behind me and took a deep breath. I wanted to yell and scream at the man.

“You could have waited. He was an old man reaper. He would have died naturally.” I closed my eyes fighting back tears.

“He knew the identity of talons leader.” I nodded slowly.

“He had a family.” I whispered I moved around the counter brushing past him, “at least now I know why you treated me as you did. You felt guilt. No reason to play the nice guy anymore reyes.” I felt so lost as I spoke. My whole life seemed to tumble around me. I was in love with the man who took my only family away from me. He gripped my arm tightly, almost painfully.

“It wasn't like that. At first yes, but it wasn't just guilt luna.” I gave him a hardened look.

“That's Dr.Volek to you Mr.Reyes.” His eyes filled with pain as his grip loosened. It killed me to treat him in such a way, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for his actions.

“Please don't do this..” he whispered. I was already walking out the door. I made my way through the halls and stopped outside a familiar door. Knocking I stood there back straight. The door opened. Jacked looked shocked to see me.

“I'm here to request that I not work with Mr.reyes anymore sir.” Though I was angered at Gabriel, I also had distaste for jack as well. I blamed him, he hid all this from me.

“Luna…” he spoke softly reaching a handout. I took a step back out of his reach.

“if need be I will take office work, sir.” He looked at me apologetically and moved closer to me.

“I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did.”

“No you're right, you shouldn't have. What's done is done.” He opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again.

“Your request will be looked over and arrangements will be made to grant your wishes.”

“Thank you, sir. Goodnight.” I wasn't sure what time it was but it was still dark out I spun on my heels and made my way back to my room. I picked up the pace as I felt tears fighting to fall. Without hesitation, I had a warm shower. The water running over my body. My tears mixed with the water as it poured around me. I was hurt. I had been betrayed by two people I thought I could trust. A secret they shared that changed my entire life. My heart was heavy. I fell to my knees, my sobs shaking my entire body. I hated being so weak but I couldn't stop it. No matter how hard I tried what I felt was uncontrollable. I was angry with jack for what he did, furious towards Gabriel, but most of all I hated myself. I hated that I allowed myself to feel the way I feel. To be so weak. 

“Not a weak little girl anymore,” I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath trying to calm my sobs. Slowly they died down. I stood up and made my way into my room. Peering out my window I noticed the beautiful colors of the sunrise. 

 

“May I join?” I questioned the hovering omnic.

“Of course.” Zenyatta's soothing voice was a pleasure to hear. I had wasted no time leaving the base to find him. As I figured he was near the beach. The colors of the sunrise playing on the darkened water. A cool breeze blew through my hair drying it slowly.

“What bothers you?” I sat down beside him.

“I have been betrayed by those I trusted,” I spoke truthfully. I trusted Zenyatta's and knew what I told him stayed with him and only him. 

“you're filled with anger and hatred.” He turned his head to me “if you're not careful it will consume you, Luna.”

“I don't know if I can forgive this betrayal,” I whispered looking out over the water. I had no more tears to cry. I felt numb, as though everything was just a bad dream. A gentle cool hand pressed against my shoulder. My eyes darted back to him.

“much like the trees learn to let their leaves go come autumn you must learn to let your hatred go. It is a poison that leads to dangerous actions.” I closed my eyes letting out a sigh.

“I know you're right Zenyatta… but I don't think I have it in me right now to forgive.” He mimicked my sigh nodding slowly. The two of us sat there in silence watching the sun slowly rise. The beautiful pinks and oranges fading into the clear blue sky. 

“Good to see you are up and about. Feeling better?” Genji voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him confused, “76 informed us you were not feeling well.” I flashed him a half smile and nodded.

“I'm still breathing, I hear that is positive.” He chuckled and sat down beside me.

“that it is. There is breakfast in the mess hall. If you hurry you may be able to make it for the last bit.”

“Thanks Genji but I'm not too hungry, to be honest,” I said my goodbyes to the two men. Thanking Zenyatta as I did. I made my way back to the base only to see it was empty. I spotted a newer recruit and stopped her.

“violet right?” She nodded seemingly nervous. Of all the new recruits I remembered her the most. Talon had attacked her. We weren't sure why until we learned that she was very unique. She had strange powers, powers of which talon would put towards the bad. 

“Any idea where everyone is?”

“b-briefing room.” She stuttered.

“How long have you been here?” I asked her. She joined a few month ago but I was unsure as to how long ago. I noticed she had a completely bionic arm. Her eyes were breathtaking, on icy blue the other a pale green. Her hair was black, much like mine but almost appearing blue. She spent most of her time here with Hanzo.

“A week.” Her cheeks turned pink.

“You'll get used to everything. Don't be so nervous.” She chuckled and kicked her foot slightly.

“It's hard to do, my life was very boring before all this.” I talked with her a bit more before heading towards the briefing room. I noticed a few people now walking through the halls. McCree shook his head at me.

“You better talk to that old man. He's planning a suicide mission.” I tilted my head.

“What do you mean?” 

“Go ask him.” He was still shaking his head as he pushed past me. I rounded the corner and pushed open the briefing room doors. Jack was standing over a map with Gabriel, seeing the two together in the same room alone was almost overwhelming. 

“What's the suicide mission?” I placed my hands on my hips avoiding Gabriel's gaze. Jack jumped at the sound of my voice.

“Reyes has given us valuable information on one of talons main bases..” I looked at him bewildered.

“You can't be serious right now jack,” I said his name aloud not caring if it upset him or not. 

“We can take down the head. Without the leader, talon will crumble.” I let out a loud laugh and shook my head. The two men looked at me confused. I moved closer placing my hands on the table.

“you're stupid if you believe that.” I spoke honestly, “if you managed to kill him, and that's a big if. Do you really believe there isn't someone else willing to take his place? Look at reyes, he was second in command you don't think there's another by now?” 

The two men glanced at each other as though this thought never crossed their mind. I shook my head once again baffled by their lack of thinking.

“Not sure what macho game you two are playing but stop.” I glared at them, “you'll end up killing half the team if you go through with this, and I promise you if I lose these people because you're too stupid to think you better hope I don't find you.” With that I spun around and left, making sure to slam the door as I did. I meant every word I said. The idea of losing the people I've grown to call family scared me.

Time passed, days turned into weeks. Much to my shock jack listened to me. The team never left for the mission. Gabriel had tried to talk to me a few times but to no avail. 

“Luna!” I turned to jack.

“What is it, commander?” He pursed his lips unimpressed briefly.

“Can we talk please?” I hesitated before answering.

“Well? Talk.” I crossed my arms, I was still bitter about his outburst. All just to hurt Gabriel. In the end, he succeeded but at my expense.

“May we talk somewhere more private than the middle of the hall?” I nodded and followed him towards his office, he closed the door behind us.

“I'm sorry luna. I was out of line. I should have kept my mouth shut.” His eyes scanned my face, searching for any sign of forgiveness. I let out a long drawn out sigh. I thought about my words carefully.

“I trusted you jack.” I was at a loss of what to say. I didn't know how to express how betrayed I felt. He moved towards me grabbing my hand gently.

“I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think. It's just…” his voice trailed off as his eyes darted to the floor, “I just…”

“You just what?”

“I want you.” He looked up at me, face serious. My jaw dropped never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to hear those words from him. We had shared a few moments here and there but I always brushed them off. Jack was a working man never had time for romance. I assumed everything between us was just cause he felt comfortable letting loose now and then. I didn't mind. I enjoyed the few intimate moments with him. That's what made everything much more difficult when Gabriel came back around 

“Jack I..” I sighed and pulled my hands from his, “your my closest friend jack. My commander and-”

“And I'm not him.” The hurt was evident in his voice. The truth of them shook me. He was right. Even if I wanted to I could never truly hate Gabriel. Though I had a great distaste for him in the moment, part of me still longed for him.

“Nothing good can come from you two.” He whispered.

“I know…” couldn't help but let out a laugh as he repeated my very words. His eyes met mine.

“I wish things were different.”

“I live you jack just not in the same way.” He nodded slowly, a smile spread across his face. I tilted my head confused.

“What are you smiling for?” 

“I'm still the biggest asshole in your life right?” I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

“Yes, jack. You're still number one.”

“Good!” We talked for a few minutes. It was nice to talk openly like this to him again. In my weeks keeping to myself, I almost forgot how much I adored the man. Before I left he pulled me into a tight hug.

“He hurts you he's dead.” I pulled away my eyes meeting his once again.

“I don't think k I'm ready to forgive him yet jack.” He nodded and let go. I turned on my heels and left. 

I made my way towards the mess hall my stomach growling from hunger. I rummaged through the fridge looking for anything simple to make.

“Do you spend all your time in here?” I question feeling eyes on my back. I didn't have to ask to know who it was who felt the need to sneak up on me. I grabbed a few carrots and turned, closing the fridge with my foot as I did. Gabriel stood on the other side of the counter.

“Only when you're around.” 

“What do you want reyes?” I crossed my arms and looked at him, our eyes met causing my heart to jump 

“To talk.”

“Jesus. Everyone was to do that today.” I huffed pushing myself off the counter.

“Can we-” I held up my hand stopping him mid sentence.

“Go somewhere more private? Yes, that's probably the smarter idea here.” He nodded and began walking, I followed behind him in silence. I felt my nerves start to take over as we moved through the halls. I was terrified to be alone with him once again. We stopped outside what I could only assume was his room door. He swung it open, I stood there for a moment taking a deep breath before finally entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took longer than I thought to update my internet decided it had enough and decided to stop working for a few days. anyways i hope you enjoy!! thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments means a lot to me


	18. Chapter 18

I stood by the closed door arms crossed watching him expectantly. Gabriel took a few steps into the room and stopped once he noticed I wasn't moving.

“Can you please stop looking at me like that.” He ran a hand over his face letting out a sigh.

“like what?”

“Like I'm the worst person in the world.” I arched an eyebrow at him, he chuckled at his own words.

“I uh, I guess I kinda am aren't I?” I didn't say a word only continued to stare at him blankly, “ can you at least sit-down? Please?” He gestured towards the bed. I moved listening to his pleas, but I sat at his desk rather than his bed. He shrugged accepting that I was at least sitting.

“Well? What do you have to say?” I asked coldly. He crossed his arms, causing the muscles to bulge out. I couldn't stop myself from admiring them. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met.

“I know nothing I say or do can right the wrongs I've done.” He spoke quietly, his voice sounding shaky. He moved towards me slowly.

“You're damn right.” He stopped inches in front of me dropping down to his knees. I was shocked by the gesture. He sat there, shoulders slumped before me. Gabriel looked weak and vulnerable.

“My whole life has been a constant competition to prove I'm the best out there. It's been a life that's easily taken over by hatred and jealousy. I've done terrible things that at one point I never thought twice about.” His eyes were focused on the floor before him, “then you showed up. You and your aggravating fucking humor and your overly nice generosity.”

“Here you go with the sweet talk again,” I said dryly.

“And I began to regret things. I was the closest to the head of talon as anyone could possibly get, I could have lead the organization. I was respected and feared, but I gave it all up. Every last bit of it. Now here I am constantly judged always watched. I don't have the same respect here as I did with talon. I am nothing here.”

“Well then why don't you go back?”

“Because talon doesn't have you.” His words caused my breath to catch in my throat. My heart was racing, I could feel my hands get shaky, “I've thought about it, I'm not going to pretend I haven't, but I know if I do I lose you forever.”

“Shouldn't bother you much. You did, after all, manage without me for four years.” His eyes shot up to mine. A faint smile danced on his lips. Carefully he lifted a hand to my face. His cool skin against my cheek was comforting. I stared into his eyes fighting every part of me that wanted to fall into him. To collapse in his arms and let everything go. 

“Not a day went by that I wasn't watching you. Every mission you went on I was there.”

“That doesn't sound like stalking at all,” I muttered. He chuckled.

“I had to. I had to make sure you got away. That you were safe. If not for me talon probably would have gotten to you sooner.” I tilted my head at him staring at him quizzically.

“Then why is it that it was you who took me to talon in the end?”

“People were starting to wonder. Why it was that I could never capture you. I knew that if people began to question, the day you did get caught I wouldn't be able to save you.” I bit my lip, our eyes never parted.

“I-”

“I turn my back for a few seconds and the damn idiots do this to you.” He hissed anger evident on his face. He lifted my bionic hand, looking it over carefully. I couldn't help but laugh.

“You feel warm,” I whispered. It was true, feeling his hand on my bionic one, his skin felt warm. I carefully lifted it to his cheek. Gabriel leaned into it closing his eyes. His hand cupping it as well.

“They altered perfection.” His eyes fluttered open again, “yet even with this, you have not a single flaw.” It felt as though I swallowed a billion butterflies. My stomach was in knots. My heart racing.

“Gabriel…” I whispered his name unsure of what to say.

“I don't deserve your forgiveness. Not after the secrets I've kept from you. Not after what I've done.” He pulled away from me standing up and turning his back. I watched him my heart skipping. In this moment the thing I was worried about was him vanishing once again. I slapped myself mentally.

“You should hate him. Should kill him where he stands.” I thought angrily to myself. Yet I couldn't will myself to do such. Though he committed a terrible deed that changed my life drastically. I was unable to hate the man before me.

He has done terrible things. Things I had come to learn about. Gabriel was not a good man. He was a killer. Yet, despite all this, I love him. Who was I to hate who he was? I wasn't accepting of the things he's done, none of it was right, but he was a lost soul. Someone simply looking for a place to belong. Hatred controlled him. What changed that perhaps I'll never know. He grabbed his coat and mask from the empty closet.

“I swear to god if you vanish again, I'll hunt you down and beat the shit out of you myself.” I hissed standing up. He spun around shock evident on his face. I closed the distance between us and pulled him by his shirt, so his face was level with mine. I hesitated for a moment before crashing my lips to his. I untangled my hand from his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

I felt Gabriel hesitate for a moment as well before he finally wrapped his arms around my waist. His grip on my was tight as one of his hands grabbed at the back of my neck deepening the kiss. I was on cloud nine. I didn't care to break the kiss, dragging it on until my lungs screamed for air. I pulled away panting.

“Does this mean I'm forgiven?” He asked the usual cocky tone back in his voice. I rolled my eyes and moved back.

“Not yet.” He gave me a slight pout. The action amusing coming from him.

“Oh common…” 

“Are you… are you pouting?” I asked trying to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape. His arms were crossed and his mouth was turned into a slight frown. He shook his head remaining like that. 

“Mr.reyes, Winston needs you in his office now.” Athena's voice broke in. 

“Thank you, Athena. Tell Winston he'll be right up.” I spoke up to the AI.

“Acknowledged.” Gabriel stood there in front of me a moment longer his eyes piercing into me.

“You better head up there. He may seem nice but have a short temper when people make him wait.” I smiled.

“Can I see you again when I come back?”

“If you can find me.” He paused and nodded before leaving.I stood there momentarily alone in his room glancing around at the barren walls. If not for the small alarm clock and a notebook on his desk, I wouldn't even know someone was staying here. 

Curiosity took over me as I made my way towards his desk. The notebook looked worn. It had clearly been around for awhile. I flipped it open to the first page. There staring back at me was a worn photo of Gabriel and jack, smiling happily into the camera. I stared in awe at the image. I had never seen what the man looked like before he became who he was today.

He was stunning. His skin dark and flawless. A smile that could stop anyone dead in their track, his eyes were what caught me. They were a light hazel stains out against everything else. He was just as well built back then as he was today. There was quite a bit if writing under it. I skipped over reading. I felt guilty for looking through his stuff, yet I couldn't turn away. There were a few other pictures here and there. I was shocked to see one of mercy and him. The doctor seemed to fear the man now. Though perhaps his sudden change is what caused such.

The book was filled with writing and pictures. I flipped through it slowly noticing a few people I didn't recognize. Every picture was taken Gabriel was smiling happily at the camera. I noticed a huge change closer to the end of the book. No longer was the pictures happy and cheery.

The pictures slowly became darker. I noticed a picture of Jack, not young jack but soldier 76. It was candid, jack clearly had no idea it was being taken. The neat writing now barely legible angry scribbles. The next few pages were similar a photo of mercy and an unfamiliar woman followed. My heart skipped as I noticed a photo of me. A photo before I joined Overwatch. I was walking home, my head down. Oblivious to my surroundings. There was nothing written under it. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly flipped it close, a picture flying out. I picked it up pausing as I looked at it.

There was a much younger looking Gabriel, he was buff but nothing like the other pictures. An older woman stood beside him. The woman had the look of sorrow in her eyes despite the smile on her face.i could see the resemblance between the two, the woman being obviously his mother.

“That was the day I left for the military…” I jumped quickly dropping the picture. I spun around to see Gabriel standing not too far from me.

“I'm so sorry i…” I looked down at the ground ashamed I had gotten caught being nosey, “I'm sorry Gabe.”

“My father was a military man. Died to fight for his country.” He moved closer, standing beside me. He picked up the picture gently, as though it would fall apart in his hands.

“She looks sad,” I stated simply unsure of what to say.

“She was. She fought hard to convince me to stay. To not join.”

“Why did you?” He looked at me and shrugged.

“My best friend and I joined. I couldn't let him down, I thought it an honor to fight for my country.” I was about to ask him who his best friend was when the answer hit me. Jack Morrison. Jack and Gabriel were close before. 

“Is she…?” I trailed off not wanting the words to leave me mouth.

“Killed in the Omni crisis.” His voice was cold. Gabriel's eyes met mine, his face void of emotion.

“I'm sorry…” my heart ached for him. So much more behind his bad guy image than he leads on.

“You weren't hard to find”

“You didn't take long,” I replied. He nodded lifting his arm up. I noticed the small bracelet Winston had given him was gone.

“Guess there's a bit more trust floating around for me.” He whispered moving closer, “ according to Winston it's Jack's orders…” 

“Well, I guess you convinced him you're not so bad.” He brushed a stray hair from my face shaking his head.

“I don't think it's because of me. What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Why are you associating yourself with me? What if I betray you and kill everyone? Let talon in? They'll blame you.” I thought about his words for a moment. He was right if he decided to betray us all I would be the first one everyone blames. I closed the little bit of space between us, pressing my hands against his chest feeling his muscles tense as I did.

“Well than Mr.Reyes, are you going to betray us?” 

“I like how that sounds coming from you.” he leaned down slightly his lips inches from mine, “say it again.” The demand in his voice drove me wild.

“Oh Mr.Reyes, that's just how I treat everyone.” an amused look crossed his face.

“You know, I don't like sharing my things”

“I don't see anything that belongs to you.” I teased playfully.

Without words, he grabbed my thighs lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist my arms doing the same around his neck.

“when I see something I like,” he started a coy smile pulling at his lips, “I always get it.”

“Well Gabriel, do you see something you like?” I was smiling from ear to ear as we repeated the same words we said so long ago. 

“I'm not to sure…” he whispered kissing my neck tenderly, “I may have to see more.” His voice was low and seductive. He moved towards the bed gently laying me down. I was shocked by how careful he was being. 

His eyes locked on mine for a moment, he opened his mouth to say something and stopped. I traced my hands along his arms feeling the ripples of his muscles.

“I think I fucking love you.” My heart stopped. I stared at his eyes wide, mouth open. His face quickly filled with fear, “shit I mean maybe I uh-”

“I love you too you big dumb idiot” I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. There wasn't a single word that could describe the joy I felt in that very moment. My heart felt as though it was ready to explode.

His hands eagerly explored my body. Breaking the kiss he tugged at my shirt. I sat up just enough for him to pull it over my head. He paused for a moment taking in the image of him. His cold hands moved painfully slow up my sides, I wasn't sure if it was the contact or the cold of his skin that made me shiver. He pulled my pants off in one swift movement. 

“See you've upgraded from kittens.” I glanced down almost forgetting what I was wearing. I was wearing a matching set of red and black lace, “though I do like this much more.” His voice alone was enough to drive me crazy as he spoke. His voice seductive and calming.

“I don't know I thought kittens were much sexier.” I joked. He shook his head and began kissing down my neck once again. I felt his teeth sink into the sensitive skin causing me to let out a shocked gasp but also a light moan.

“I miss that sound.” He spoke one again. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of his hands on my body.

“You talk far too much Mr.Reyes.” my voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper. He growled slightly, I could feel him smiling against my skin. 

One of his hands found its way into my underwear. I moaned digging my nails into his arms. He stopped kissing along my neck and looked at me. I turned my head trying to hide my face. He furrowed his brow slightly and turned my face to look back at him.

“Don't look away.” Our eyes met. The intimacy of locking eyes was overwhelming. Without warning, he slides a finger inside me causing me to arch my back a breathless moan filling the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. I bit his bottom lip slightly, causing him o Goran. The sound was heavenly. 

I looked at him hovering above me fully clothed. A displeasing image. I craved to see all of him.needed to see all of him.

“You're wearing too much clothing.” I pouted slightly. Trying to hold back moans as his fingers moved inside me. He laughed and removed his fingers pulling a displeased cry as he did. Shamelessly he lifted his fingers to his lips and licked them, his eyes never leaving mine. Oddly enough the action only turned me on further. 

He lifted the shirt over his head revealing his pale, perfectly timed chest. I bit my lip smiling. He proceeded to remove his pants, his boxers leaving with them.

“Better?” His voice was filled with need and anticipation. I nodded unable to truly find the right words. He leaned down above me again. I could feel the cold of his body radiating off him.

I felt his excitement against my stomach as he pulled me into yet another kiss. This kiss much more passionate than the others. I arched my back trying to get closer to him. He let out a moan as I dug my nails into his back.

He lined himself up at my entrance and thrust forwards. We both moaned at the new sensation. I winced slightly as he moved, the pain quickly fading into pleasure. 

This time was very different from the last intimate moment we shared. Gabriel was gentle. Each stroke painfully slow. I whined slightly.

“Gabriel please…” I groaned. He grinned from ear to ear.

“Please, what?” 

“Gabe…” he arched an eyebrow at me stopping completely, “please don't stop.” His eyes scanned my face.

“Tell me you want me.” 

“Gabe please you know I do. I need you. I want you.” Those were the magic words. He thrust into me faster, this time, low growls escaping his throat. I bit at his shoulder pulling a heavenly moan from him.

“So close” he hissed through gritted teeth. His rhythm wavered becoming uneven as he got closer to his peak. I dug my nails deep into his back, hard enough to leave a mark but I didn't care. In the moment I could have almost sworn he felt warm. Our moans mixed together as we both reached our climax. 

Gabriel fell down beside me panting heavily. He rolled onto his side his eyes meeting mine. We sat there in silence.

“I gave up everything for you.” He whispered.

“Was it worth it?” He smiled and kissed me. Like a small child, he leaned down and rested his head on my chest.

“Nothing good will come from us.” I smiled softly.

“I know.” I smiled to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay took me forever to upload i know im sorry, my internet has a mind of its own when it rains... much like people it prefers to do nothing on rainy days. Anyways please don't hate me for the ending, Thank you all soo much for reading I appreciate it more than I cans ay!

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clarify there is a bit of back and forth right now but I promise it will stop in later chapters. I hope its not to hard to keep up with. I really hope you all enjoy this please leave comments letting me know how you feel so far about it I appreciate every little comment yall leave good and the bad, more so the good tho.


End file.
